Destination: Love
by xyouaremylobsterx
Summary: A/U: 'You feel a hand touch your arm, it's gentle and light. You don't know where the small hand came from, or who it belongs too, but for some strange reason you really want to find out.' Can love really be found anywhere, at any time, at a simple bus stop? And if so, what journey can it lead you too?
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Her

_**Disclaimer:** No characters are my own_

_New Year, New story... Enjoy!_

* * *

Destination: Love

Chapter One

Meeting Her

A loud huff echoes into the slight wind passing by. The air is mildly cold, not enough for it to be freezing, but enough for a slight chill.

It's a cold October's day, and you're beginning to get impatient. You've been sitting in this exact same spot for almost half an hour now, and it still hasn't arrived.

No matter how much you keep checking your watch, to try and see if the time has actually gone past, it still seems to read the exact same time it did when you first looked.

Five minutes past eight.

If the bus doesn't get here soon, you know for a fact that you're going to be late. And you really can not afford to be late again, not after the telling off you received the day before.

The bus should be here now, it should've been here ten minutes ago, but it still has yet to arrive. This just frustrates you even more.

From the corner of your eyes you can see you're long blonde hair flying around in the wind. You can feel the tips of your nose beginning to get cold. 'I better not get a cold' you begin to think. That would be the high-light of your day, seeing as nothing else seems to be at the moment.

You had a feeling it would be a bad day, from the moment you got up and saw on your alarm clock that you were supposed to have gotten up an hour ago. You felt it even more when you began rushing around your small one bedroom apartment, making sure to be ready on time.

And definitely felt it when you only had time to shove one slice of buttered toast into your mouth before grabbing your coat and heading out the door, only to find that you had forgotten your purse, again. Especially when you had to then go back inside and look for another ten minutes around your flat for your purse, only to find that you had it in your shoulder-bag all along.

Even though you know there not true, in that moment you really did start to believe in those dumb blonde jokes.

And then your day only got better when you eventually get to your bus stop, only for your bus to drive straight off. The one you were meant to catch, if only you had woken up on time.

You instantly blame you're younger sister for this, seeing as she was the one who kept you up all night crying over her precious, idiotic boyfriend (the one you keep constantly telling her to end it with, time and time again, only to find that she didn't listen to your advice at all).

So that leaves you here, waiting at your usual, same old bus stop. It's small, with only a line of metal as seats and thin windows that get broken every other week. The one with the grey paint that is now starting to wear off, the little bus stop that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere, with only you in it at first.

But as time began to, slowly, tick on by other people started coming and going waiting for their buses too. Must of them, thankfully, stay away from you. You really don't want to chat right now, so you're glad that you don't need too. But you wish that you had something else to do, to at least have music to listen too, but nope you had forgotten your iPod Touch as well. And now that you think about it, you remember exactly where it is, it'll be where you left it last night, on your bedside table. You could've easily picked it up this morning, if only you hadn't been in a rush. You just roll your eyes at your own stupid misfortune. Today really is going to be a bad day.

The weather doing nothing to help, it just seems to be getting colder and colder. You're happy, at least, that you brought your gloves and scarf. Their keeping you wrapped up nice and warm, you look down at your brown gloved hands. The woolly mittens that you had gotten a month ago, there now finally coming into good use.

You bring your hands up to your mouth and cover up your nose. You breathe out, letting your hot breath bounce from your hands to your nose, warming them up just a little bit. But it's enough, for now.

You do that a few more times before rubbing your hands together and bringing them back down to your lap. At least now your nose might not look so red, like Rudolph. A small smile showing on your face at that thought. But it instantly fades when you see an old man, standing in front of you, turned back around and giving you a creepy smile of his own.

Now you really wish your bus could be here. Why was it taking so long? Nobody seems to be answering though, as no bus seems to show. You check your watch once more; it is now twenty past eight, and its still not here. You let out another irritated huff, whilst shaking your head. You know for a fact that you will be late now, and your boss isn't going to be happy at all.

'Those customers aren't going to serve themselves, Fleur' he'll say.

'Grab your apron and get to work' he'll shout, just like he does everyday whether you're late or not. But now that you will be it'll be worse instead.

You swear that there is only so much of him, and those silly customers, that you can take. But you need the money, you really need the money. So you just grin and bare it, like you've learnt to do, each day. Why does moving out have to be so hard?

Just when you start to think more on that, you see a familiar green vehicle appear in front of you. You hear the sound of it stopping, before the big doors slide open. Some people begin to get on, and you stand up following along.

You lift your head up a bit and try to see the numbers on the side. You definitely want to make sure that it's the right bus, because you'd dread to think what he'd say if you told him you were late because you went the wrong way and ended up God knows where. But when you finally see it, the big '132a' that is written in green, you give a small nod. This is the right bus. Finally.

You stand in line, and start to go to the first step, that's when you begin to get your purse. On the second step, you're still reaching around your bag. On the third step you grab it and fetch it out. Your many key rings stuck onto it flying out with it. You really need to lay off those key rings.

You face the bus driver, a grumpy middle-aged man, whose looking at you with a scowl on his slightly, chubby face.

"Chester Village, pleaze'," you mumble out. Seeing as you're still not in the best of moods, especially since the bus has only just arrived now.

But you are a bit happy hearing that you're English is slowly getting better now. Soon people won't even realise that you're French, whether that's a good thing or not you don't really know.

"Two, sixty" he says in a gruff, manly voice.

You just roll your eyes, slightly, at his obvious distaste, before looking for the change. But when you do, you seem to only manage to count out two, twenty. That can not be right. You could have sworn you had more change. You'd been counting it when you were waiting, seeing as you had nothing better to do for over half an hour.

You begin to rummage around in the other pockets, but can only see pennies. You manage to find another twenty pence, but that's all. You need twenty pence more, but you don't know how you'll manage to get that.

The bus driver lets out an irritated grunt, telling you to pay already. You just glare back at him. Some people need to learn to gain some patience.

You can hear feet's tapping behind you, meaning there are other people standing there, wanting to catch the bus too. Great, now you're in a rush, and you're not in the mood for this either.

You give the man the change that you have, hoping that he won't notice. But before you can sneakily get on, forgetting about a ticket, the bus driver stops you.

"You need another twenty pence" he grumbles.

"Sorry, I do not 'ave anymore change" you tell him, a small pleading coming out in your voice.

You really don't have time for this.

"Then I'm afraid you can't get on the bus."

"What! Why not? It iz' only twenty pence" you say, your voice rising a bit as your anger begins to kick in.

"Look, they are the rules, okay, I don't know what it's like where you come from, but here in England if you don't have the right change, you don't get on." He tells you in his deep, manly voice, clearly getting frustrated.

You can't be dealing with this right now, and you're certainly not in the mood to simply get off and wait for the next one, not in this cold weather. You'd think that he'd have the decency to see that himself, but clearly this man doesn't care about anyone, unless he's just woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

You can feel your anger rising, and you know that you'll most likely end up shouting out all your thoughts to the man very soon. You almost expect too, when something stops you. Or more so, someone.

You feel a hand touch your arm, it's gentle and light, and for some reason seems to send a tingle running down your spine. You don't know why, but it's almost giving you a warm feeling going from your arm down to your stomach. And a slight flutter goes straight past your heart. You let out a small gasp.

You don't know where the small hand came from, or who it belongs too, but for some strange reason you really want to find out.

The hand instantly calms you, and you feel yourself let out a deep breathe. You hear a quiet "It's alright" from the person behind you, and you swear you've never been more intrigued to find out anything than you are now, and they'd only said two words.

You feel their feet reach the third step, the one where your feet are as well. You instinctively move your feet apart to give them room for theirs. You look down and see a small woman's shoe, black and simple with not much design around it, long black trousers seem to cover most of it up.

But it's not the shoe that amazes you, it's the way that they seem to fit right into the gap, and place themselves perfectly in between your own, worn-out, flat brown shoes. You smile at the simplicity of it all.

The hand that was still, tenderly, on your arm then begins to reach forward and drops two ten pence coins where the rest of the change is. You can't keep your eyes off of the black-leather gloved hands in front of you.

"Here, twenty pence, the exact right amount of change. I'm sure England and its stupid bus rules will allow this young lady to ride now." A stern, sultry voice says from behind you.

The woman is standing so close; you can just about feel her warm body pressed against your back. You're amazed, you haven't even seen the woman, and yet you're simply amazed.

You hear the man press a button and rip the ticket off, with a bit more force than needed.

"Here" is all he says before shoving the ticket into your hand.

You give him a small glare before letting out an unimpressed ",'zank you." You give a flick of your golden hair and walk off.

You immediately miss the contact, the further away from her you go. You don't even know why but you get a sudden urge to turn around and see her for the first time. But you can't. Not yet anyway. You know that you have to find a seat first; especially when you look around and find that there are quite a lot of people on here already.

You keep moving down the thin aisle, and see that most of the front seats are taken. So you keep walking down and finally, second row from the back, you find a seat available.

You instantly sit down and slide along to the window, you always preferred sitting by windows then near the end of the seat. You don't know why exactly, it's just something about sitting near the aisle, where people constantly go up and down that bugs you. So you're thankful that this seat is available. It might even be the highlight of your day so far.

Now that you're facing the front of the bus, you immediately start to look where the bus driver is. But once you do, you see that it's a different person paying now. That's strange, you didn't think it took you that long to find a seat; maybe they'd already paid and sat down.

So you immediately begin to search the bus, but can't seem to find a young woman wearing black-leather gloves and black simple shoes anywhere. Just when you'd lost all hope, you look outside the window.

And right there, you see her.

Only a short glimpse, as she walks straight by.

You follow her with your eyes, and see that she has soft looking brown hair tied up in an elegant bun. Her pale, fair skin shines in the dreary, early morning light. Her dark, grey coat tightly tied around her waist, accentuating her slim figure which you can see clearly as she walks on by. You wouldn't have even been sure it was her; if it wasn't for the gloves you saw her holding as she walked past. Immediately recognising her black, faintly, heeled shoes.

You're so close to the window now, that you can almost hear them clacking away on the cold-hard pavement she walks upon.

You don't know what it is about this simple young woman that's got you so hooked. But from the moment she touched your arm you've known, there is just something about her.

Maybe it's the fact that she randomly saved you on the bus just now, and you don't even know why. Or it could be because she seemed to have gotten on a bus only to help you before walking away. Maybe it's just her overall mysteriousness that's got you so fascinated. You just don't know. But whatever it may be, she's gotten you spellbound, and you can't help but want to know who she is.

As you watch the mystery woman breeze past like the wind in the sky, you could have sworn that you saw a small smile on her face. But you hardly saw enough of her to know for sure, that could have just been your mind playing tricks on you. It is still early in the morning, after all.

But as your bus begins to start and drives past your local bus stop, you begin to worry that you might forget her precious face. But the more you think about her, the more her face won't seem to leave your mind.

Maybe it's true, what they all seem to say, maybe everything does happen for a reason. Maybe you were meant to have missed that bus all along. Maybe this bus was meant to be late. Maybe you were meant to have bumped into her, only to never see her again.

Whatever it may be, at least you know one thing is for certain. You now know the highlight of your day.

* * *

_**Right Question:** My 20 year old sister was just having a debate with my 10 year old sister - which was quite funny to watch might i add, seriously it was Hilarious - and they were arguing over a facebook comment my little sister had read. _

_The comment was - Like if you think Harry Potter is better than Twilight, Dislike if you think Twilight is better than Harry Potter. _

_Right, simple, or is it? because this is where it gets confusing - and where the argument began. _

_My little sister was arguing that if people chose the Dislike button it meant that they were saying that Harry Potter was better than Twilight, so basically either button pressed the end result would be that Harry Potter was better. She was saying it was meant to be a funny thing. But then my older sister (the 20 year old) was saying that if people pressed the Dislike button it meant that they were agreeing that Twilight was better than Harry Potter. So people pressed Like for Harry Potter and Dislike for Twilight. _

_If this is confusing you, than good, because it was confusing the heck out of us. And believe me this was a **real** debate, they were seriously raising their voices over each other and everything, like i said it was amusing. But what we never did was reach a conclusion. This is what we need to know. _

_Which one do you think is right, and be honest don't worry about the ages i'm not picking favourites. Honestly i agreed with little one at first but then started to believe older one, and now I'm just confused :S_

_I know this is long, but i seriously want to know. What do you think? Is it that the end result is Harry Potter, or do you believe the comment truly meant what it said. _

_I'll leave that for you to decide hehe, anyways now that i've gotten your heads confused, what d'you think of the story. I'll upload soon :) _

_**- Y.A.M.L**_


	2. Chapter 2 - I Like Twix Too

_**Disclaimer:** No characters are my own_

_All mistakes are my own :) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two

I Like Twix Too

You don't know why, but somehow, you'd intentionally woken up late today. You woke up to the sound of your alarm blaring around your small bedroom. You immediately turned it off, but you didn't get out of bed. Instead you closed your eyes, and lifted your blanket up higher to your face, and went straight back to sleep. You woke up an hour later, late for work, again.

Your morning was exactly like it was two days ago, but this time you weren't angry about it. This time, you smiled the whole time you were rushing around. You even let out a laugh when you quickly spread your toast and shoved it into your mouth. You purposefully took a long time to check your purse was in your bag, before slowly leaving your apartment.

At the back of your mind you knew that this was wrong, that you should be mad at yourself for being late again. Even more so for purposefully making yourself later than usual, but for some reason you didn't care. When you really thought about it, you couldn't have cared less whether you'd be in trouble again for being late or not. You wanted to be late, if only for today. This one morning, you just wanted to miss your bus and than wait half an hour for the next one. You had a feeling you knew why this was, but you just couldn't admit it.

But when you got to your bus stop, and saw people standing around waiting, you knew that the bus was indeed late (just like it was two days ago). That was when you could admit it.

You hadn't seen those black-leather gloved hands and simple black shoes in two days. And in all honesty, it was driving you crazy. You wanted to see those gloves; you wanted to see those shoes. But more than anything, you wanted to see that face. Her face, her precious, pale complexion – the one that got you so mesmerized the second you saw her. And you wanted to be mesmerized again, so badly.

You were even willing to be late for work the second time this week. And you knew you would be in trouble, even more so seeing as it was in the same week. You knew that your boss would have a fit; he did two days ago like you knew he would, and you knew he would today too. You didn't want to make him angry, that wasn't your intention at all. But you did want to be late, just for today.

All you wanted to do was see her face.

It had been driving you mad for two days now; you didn't think you could handle not seeing it any longer. So you did what you had to do.

You made yourself wake up late, you made yourself forget your purse, you made yourself miss the bus, just so you could do just what you were doing now.

You were waiting patiently, at your bus stop for the next '132a,' and this time you couldn't even blame your sister. She hadn't called you late last night; this was all you're doing. But instead of being irritated, all you could do was smile as you calmly waited for _her_ to arrive too.

* * *

The bus hadn't arrived yet, it was ten past eight, _she_ hadn't arrived yet either. But then you remembered that the bus didn't come until at least half eight last time, so maybe she wouldn't get here until then. It wasn't like you knew her morning routine; it wasn't like you knew where she was headed. If she was even headed off to work. You started to panic; maybe she didn't even catch buses daily in the mornings. For all you knew she could have been going to a friends or relatives. Then again it had been two days; maybe she'll go there again today.

You hoped she would, just for today, just so you could see her precious pale face again. You only wanted to see her against the morning light, just like you had that day. You almost needed to, because just like you had feared that day, you really were starting to forget her face.

You remembered the basics, like her clothes and her main facial features, but you had begun to forget the details, like did she have freckles or was it just a small mole you noticed on her cheeks. Were her eyebrows long and thick, or were they thin and finely shaped, like yours. You just couldn't remember, and you wanted too, so bad. So you sat at the bus stop and patiently waited some more. She would show up, you hoped.

* * *

It was twenty five past eight now, and the bus was even later than usual. You were already starting to get hungry too. That small slice of toast wasn't even enough of a breakfast for you.

Growing up you had a full breakfast everyday, the maids in your family mansion waited on you hand and foot. That's right, you had maids, and you grew up living the life of having everything given to you on a plate. But even then, none of that was enough. You or parents never knowing why, anyone would have been honoured to have a childhood like yours. But for some reason none of that felt right. A life of money, didn't feel right. So as soon as you could you decided to live your own life. Away from home, away from France, away from your family. You needed to live a life on your own; you wanted to know if you could. If you could even survive. And you did, at first.

But now money was getting tight, your rent needed payment, and waking up late for work more often than nought wasn't going to help you gain the money you needed. For each time you were late your payment went down, and you couldn't afford it to go down any further. You loved your life of freedom (at first) but now that you kept missing out on basic things like breakfast every morning, a small part of you wished that you never left.

Now, waiting here at your local bus stop, in the freezing cold - typical British weather. Watching the world go past as your bus ran late again, you couldn't help but wish that you were at home, in France, with your family. Talking to your sister, Gabrielle, every so often at night, didn't seem like enough anymore. You were missing out on so much of her life, you couldn't take it.

These thoughts were getting you down, and you didn't want to be upset again today. You'd been thinking too much like this lately, you needed just one day to be happy again. And you felt that when you woke up, so you subtly shook your head of the thoughts clouding your mind, and tried to get back into that mood again.

You turned your head to the side and stared at the empty seats available beside you, and began to wonder what it would be like to have a familiar face sitting next to you.

That's when you remembered, a familiar face, your friend Katie from work. She had given you a bar of chocolate yesterday. When you had told her how hungry you were because you didn't have any food at home for breakfast or lunch that day. You remembered the way she just chuckled and rolled her eyes, as if to say 'Typical Fleur.' She would always do that whenever you did something she found amusing. She'd gone into her bag and quickly pulled out something wrapped in golden foil and she had said 'Here, Fleur, you like Twix right, I've never taken a fancy myself so have mine.'

You kindly declined at first, thinking that she was joking as why would she have bought a chocolate bar that she didn't even like. But when you saw her give that face again, you knew she wouldn't take no for an answer so accepted it reluctantly. Even though, Twix aren't even your favourite chocolate bar.

You remembered putting them in your bag and had forgotten to eat them after work, so they must still be there now. You weren't very fond of them either, but right now you were that hungry you could eat anything given to you.

Once you checked your bag and saw that golden foil, now a little bit creased in certain areas, you couldn't keep the satisfactory grin off your face. Food. You instantly took it out and opened it and before you knew it you were munching down the thin chocolate bar, loving the mixture of the smooth caramel and crunchy biscuit in your mouth.

Having chocolate probably wasn't the best source of breakfast; heaven only knows your parents would have gone mad if you had something like this when you were young, but right at that moment you couldn't have cared less. And you couldn't have been more grateful for a friend like Katie. Maybe she even had some more chocolate she could offer you today that you could eat tomorrow if you ran out of time in the morning, yet again. You liked that thought.

But then suddenly a voice brought you back down to reality. And you remembered exactly where you were. Still waiting at your bus stop. You quickly looked down at your watch; it was now half past eight. Why wasn't it here yet?

Then you remembered that someone was speaking to you, so you looked to the side to see who it may be. And then your heart skipped a beat.

It was her.

She had shown up, just like you hoped she would.

Her precious pale face was now the only thing you could see. She was right there, sitting beside you. She was so close you couldn't help but take in her lavender scent. A small smile graced your features, as you remembered flower picking in your garden during spring. The smell of the daisies and the wildflowers hitting your senses, your purple sundress spinning around as you twirled, loving the feeling of the soil beneath your small feet.

You remembered being so young, so free, out in the open spring. You remembered seeing a small lavender, right in the corner; you bent down and breathed in the scent, filling your lungs. You began to smile at the memory, and let out a small laugh. Just like you had done that day, back when you were only ten.

She smelled like home.

You don't know why, but you almost cried at the memory. You hadn't remembered that moment in years.

You watched her mouth as it formed into a small sideways grin. She was simply watching you stare at her in awe. You couldn't keep your eyes away from her. You loved the shade of brown in her eyes; they seemed to glow in the morning light, just like her pale skin. You liked how her cheeks were beginning to get the slightest bit rosy red from the cold winter air. And you noticed that there were freckles covering her cheek, but only a few, it was almost like someone grabbed a handful of them and sprinkled the freckles onto her soft, round cheeks. Her lips were thin and plump; her lip-gloss making them look pinker.

And from this moment on, you knew that this woman, from her eyes to her ears – which stood out just a fraction as her hair was tied up again into that bun – and right down to her little black shoes was special.

No, she was beyond that. You knew that she was Beautiful.

And then just like that, you knew staring at her wasn't going to be enough anymore. You wanted to know all about her. You wanted to know how old she was, if she had a job, if she goes there every morning and what bus she takes to get there.

You wanted to know her favourite colour, her favourite show, if she liked the same food and drinks as you. What made her smile, what made her cry, had she ever cried before?

You hoped she didn't, because a Beautiful woman like her shouldn't even know the word, you couldn't ever imagine seeing that face sad. She was way too pretty for that.

You looked down and saw she was wearing those black-leathered gloves again, but this time her shoes were a different style than before. Still black and still simple, but they looked more elegant as the heels were slightly higher. And instantly more questions burned into your mind, like what size feet was she? How had she got those gloves and were they her favourite.

So many questions were spinning through your mind that you didn't even know if you could ask her one of them. But really out of all those questions, there was only one that you really wanted to know. Only one that you were simply dieing to ask her, the one that had been on your mind from the very beginning. You simply wanted to know her name. There was just one question that kept repeating in your head.

'What's your name?'

But when you tried to open your mouth to ask her, no words came out. You immediately closed your mouth, you didn't want her to think something was wrong with you, and she most likely would if you kept staring at her with your mouth open. That would just freak her out.

Then you remembered you were staring at her, so you instantly looked away. Your eyes staring at the stone pavement below, before they wandered down to your hands and saw that you still had your chocolate bar. You still had one thin bar left seeing as you had hungrily eaten the other one.

You wanted to eat the rest, your belly dieing for you too, but you couldn't. You didn't want to seem rude, eating in front of someone else. You may not live with your parents anymore but you still had your manners. So you held in your hunger, you could wait a bit longer.

When you were beginning to gain the courage to say something to break the silence that had formed, she had beaten you to it instead.

"I Like Twix Too."

Her voice was so calm, so soothing. She said it in the gentlest voice you had ever heard. She liked Twix too. They were simple words, spoken in a simple way, almost matter-of-factly.

They were words that would make some people look at her as if she was crazy, as no one really admitted something like that to a stranger. But to you she wasn't a stranger; you never thought her one from the beginning. How could you when she had gotten you so hooked from the start.

You didn't look at her as if she was crazy, you didn't think in the slightest that she was weird. You gave her a teeth-showing smile, your eyes softening as you titled your head to the side a bit. You looked at her in the eyes, seeing her own brown ones shining back at you, and you couldn't seem to look away.

She was amazing.

She was wonderful.

You looked at her in the eyes, your face saying it all. You were telling her that she was amazingly, wonderful. And she couldn't have gotten anymore perfect.

She stared straight back at you, and for a second you thought you could see her face blush. You watched as she bit the side of her lip, slightly. Her teeth showing too as she smiled back. Her nose scrunching as she did so.

She liked Twix too, you don't know why but that fact made butterfly's fly around in your stomach. You didn't have that in common at all. You didn't really like Twix; you only ate it because you were hungry and bored. And yet, she thought you did. And she liked them too. You loved the fact that she did, for some reason; it made her all the more special to you.

"I do not really like Twix" you told her, truthfully.

The first words you said to her, and you smile even more, you were happy that your first words were the truth.

"You can 'ave 'ze rest if you like."

Your hand rose up slowly, as you offered the bar to her. Your belly was screaming at you to put it down and take back the offer, you were really hungry. But her smiling face was telling you otherwise.

"No, that's okay, it's yours." She said kindly.

"Well 'zen, at least 'ave 'alf. It is only fair seeing as I do owe you twenty pence anyway" you offered, your voice wavering just a bit at the last part.

You knew it was risky adding that in, she may not even remember you from then. It wasn't like she saw you, seeing as you had your back to her the whole time. And when the silence started to come back, you began to worry that you had scared her, maybe she thought it was weird that you had remembered her. You barely even saw her yourself.

But all you had to do was see her smile. All you had to do was see the way her head tilted, slightly, to the side too. All you had to do was see the way her shoulders shook up and down as she let out a small chuckle. Her teeth still biting her bottom lip. And all you can do was think how Beautiful she was, especially when she gave a small nod, her blush beginning to show.

"Okay."

That was all she said, that was all she needed to say. You took back the bar and lifted up your other hand as you used it to snap the last thin bar in half.

You looked down at the bar and saw that it only crumbled a little bit when it broke, before you offered her the bigger half. She kindly took it from your hand; you noticed that her black-leather glove was off and now being held in her other hand. As she took it you could have sworn that you felt her pointer finger brush against yours. You felt the slightest tingle. But decided to shake the thought away, you didn't want to think too much of this encounter, you hardly knew the woman after all.

Then the silence came back again, as neither you nor she seemed to know what to say next. Instead you both just sat there, eating the chocolate quietly. You would turn to look at her every now and then, and she would look back and smile whenever you did. You would hold your gaze for no longer than a second before looking away with a smile on your face.

You ate your half a lot quicker than she did, seeing as you were hungry, but you start to regret it when you realise that you no longer have anything to do with your hands. So with the wrapper still in hand you begin to play with that, as you slowly wait for the bus to arrive.

When you next turn to her you see her take her last bite of the chocolate. You begin to watch her chew, slowly, up and down and your immediately fascinated yet again. For how can someone make something as simple as eating look so graceful? Her eyes look to the side; you know that she can see you watching her. So you instantly look away.

And then you remember the question that was on your mind earlier. Maybe now you can finally ask her, seeing as you've spoken to her now. She might not find it too strange. There's nothing wrong with wanting to have a friend that you see at the bus stop. Someone to talk to whilst you both sit and wait. She could be your bus buddy. But then you shake your head at the thought, your certainly not sixteen anymore. Friends, friends would do just fine. Friends definitely need to know the name of other friends.

So on that thought, you decide to ask her. But as you do, she begins to speak at the same time.

"What is your name?"

"Thank you."

You both instantly blush, and look away. A big grin spreads across your face; you don't think you've ever been this embarrassed before. And you don't even know why. It was a simple enough question. Everyone has a name, right?

So why couldn't you seem to meet her eyes all of a sudden.

And then it happens again, you both begin to speak at the same time.

"That iz' okay."

"My name is-"

And just when your about to find out, your bus finally arrives. You don't think you've ever been more annoyed to see your bus arrive than you are now. Why, of all times, did it have to pick this moment to show up? Now you don't think you'll ever know her name.

You look at her quickly, meeting her eyes, almost begging her to tell you. But it seems that she doesn't get it as she looks away and stares at the people getting on your bus. So with that you stand and start to make your way to the line.

Just as you join in at the end, you hear her gentle voice speak out to you.

"What is yours?"

You turn around and see her looking at you, expectantly.

"Oh, uhh… 'Zis is my bus now" you say, looking away ashamed.

You want to tell her, but the queue is going down fast, and you don't have enough time to carry on talking. You can't be anymore later than you already are.

You see her look away, her face almost looks disappointed. But then she looks back up at you with a small smile.

"Okay, that's fine."

All you can do is give her an apologetic smile back, before quickly getting on the bus.

As soon as you reach the first step, you instinctively reach in your bag for your purse. On the second step you're still reaching to find it – for a small bag you manage to put an awful lot of things in there.

And that's when you hear her voice again, this time closer.

"Maybe next time we can tell each other."

You quickly turn to see her standing there by the bus door. By the way her chest looks to be quickly rising and falling, you can tell that she quickly ran to catch up.

You can't help but smile as you find it all endearing. That she seems to want to know just as much as you do.

But you can't stand there forever; you know that the bus driver won't be too happy if you keep him waiting.

"Okay, I shall tell you next time" you quickly agree in the spur of the moment.

You look behind you and see that nobody is paying now; the bus driver is watching you both with a frown on his round face.

You quickly turn to her and give her one quick smile before grabbing your purse and turning to the front.

You waste no time in paying for the ticket, you grab it and quickly choose a seat at the back by the window. When you look outside you see her standing there facing you and she gives you a wave. Your face brightens instantly as you give her a wave back.

The bus quickly begins to make a move and you carry on waving as you watch her get smaller and smaller the further away you go. And the only thought that's on your mind now is: 'There's going to be a next time.'


	3. Chapter 3 - Post-it Notes

_**Disclaimer:** No characters are my own_

_I'm sorry i haven't replied to any of the reviews so far, i haven't had a chance to yet, i wanted to see the reaction of this story first, and i'm literally overwhelmed with the response, i couldn't be more thankful. So to all my readers and reviewers here are all my replies, and i'll try not to give too much away too :) _

**_IndieFoxProductions: _**_Firstly, Thank you for enjoying my story, i love reading your reviews they put a smile on my face :) And secondly, i'm glad you like their little interactions with each other too, i personally find it cute myself hehe. Lastly, i have no plans to write this story in Hermione's POV, at the moment i'm just sticking with Fleur's, but maybe if im feeling up to it i could write a small side-story where i write some of the chaps in her POV so you can see her side of the story too. Maybe after this chap you can take a few guesses as to what they might be. :D _

**_Rapier11:_**_ Thank you for reading and enjoying my story, your review left me with all smiles :D_

**_Vanguard of Light: _**_Thank you for loving my story, i loved your review, as you can tell by now definitely not a one-shot hehe :) And i like that you thought about the possibilty of them being witches, i wasnt sure if anyone would pick up on that - even though its an A/U story that could still be a possibilty, non? haha and who knows maybe they are, maybe their not, its still a mystery, Ooo, gotta read on to find out and guess some more :D Oh and thank you for noticing my improvements i wasnt sure if i had improved really so that made me smile reading that, and i know what you mean about my YMPD story - i feel like that one was a fail on my part especially the first few chaps, maybe thats why i've kinda given up on it and started anew instead. And thanks for helping me with my sister dilemma, it helped a lot, although they still argued about it :/ hope you enjoy this chap :)) _

_**Pierrafue: **First off, if your name is Pierre, than please do not take offence with this chap, i swear i don't mean any harm i just needed a french boy name and that one was the only one i knew hehe :) Second, is three chaps enough for you to make an opinion because i would love to hear it if so, i hope that you still believe it to be just as good as the first chap :)))_

**_Silentragnarok: _**_Do you still find this just as interesting, i hope so after this chap, i dont know about you but i personally find this one to be sweet i'd love to hear if you think so too :D _

_And to all my readers sorry this chapter is short, but this is more a filler but one thats needed to help with the next coming chapters, really it all starts after this chap :D Let me know what you think of it so far :) _

* * *

Chapter Three

Post-it Notes

You're really angry, you've been angry all day and all night. Gabrielle called you again telling you about her new boyfriend now, Pierre, but even he sounds like an idiot.

You told her that too. You said that it was all in the name, Pierre, idiocy was obviously made for him, but Gabrielle being Gabrielle wouldn't listen to a word of it claiming that every boy she went out with would be an idiot to you.

You had to give it to her, she was probably right, she was eight years younger than you and you'd always been protective of her. But she was far too young to be dealing with boys, she had only just become a real teenager, sixteen year-olds couldn't be having as much boy trouble as she was having. And you'd said all this to her last night. Which is now something you wish you didn't say as it lead to, yet again, another argument to which she shouted, and you screamed back. She could really irritate you sometimes.

But even though you had all of that to deal with last night, your sister wasn't the thing that was getting you mad. It was last night, definitely, your thrown pillows around your room was proof of that.

But when you woke up, the anger you felt was for a whole other reason instead.

You were angry because you didn't get to see her yesterday.

It was as simple as that. The drama with your sister definitely didn't help your mood, which was probably why you took it out on her in the first place. But it was simply because you hadn't seen her that day which got you so mad, and the fact that you really wanted to see her that much made you even angrier.

You shouldn't be getting mad just because you didn't see her for a day. It was almost like you were clinging onto her, and you weren't even sure if you were friends. So why were you so hung up on her?

That was the question that kept playing on your mind. And you really wanted to know the answer, but you hadn't seemed to have found it yet.

It was because of your angry mood today that you decided to risk going to work late again, just to see her once more. It had been a day after all. You didn't want to wait any longer. You just really wanted to know her name.

So with your mind made up you decided to prolong your morning routine so that you could be ready to catch your late bus instead.

Once it was time, having had a decent breakfast this morning too because of your plan, you grabbed your coat and left the house. Finally not doing this in a hurry. You had a feeling the bus wouldn't be on time anyway, it never usually was.

* * *

You made your way to the bus stop and weren't surprised to find it empty when you got there. You were always the first person to arrive at this time. So you took your usual seat, on the right side of the thin, metal bench and began to patiently wait.

You waited.

And you waited some more.

You looked at your watch. Fifteen minutes past eight.

Neither had arrived yet.

You were beginning to start getting impatient. And you really didn't want to be in that mood again.

You knew why the bus was late, because it always was (it was to be expected) but you hadn't the slightest idea why _she_ was late. She always caught her bus at this time, right?

That's what you always believed anyway.

So why wasn't she here now? She usually always was.

But then again, it had only been two times that you had seen her, and both times you hadn't conversed a lot. But still, she had been the one to say 'next time.' And you really wanted there to be a 'next time' and you thought she did too. But maybe she had changed her mind. It had been a day, for all you knew she could have forgotten.

But you swore she looked just as eager in your eyes. She kept staring back too. That wasn't just only you. At least that was what you thought.

Now that you began to think about it you started to feel silly. Why would she stare at you, she was a girl just like you. She clearly wasn't going to feel that way, and you shouldn't feel that way too. You let out a chuckle and shook your head at your own stupidity. You really needed to stop getting your hopes up so soon, especially when it came to lost causes, like this one.

You checked your watch once more, but when you saw that it was nearly half past you gave up waiting. You had really wanted to see her again today, but you were only left sorely disappointed.

You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath. You were going to get told off again, for nothing. This time you had no real reason to be late, other than the fact that you wanted to see a girl at the bus stop but she didn't even show up anyway. Your boss would really love that. You could just imagine what he'd say to you.

"Come on, Fleur; get your head out of your arse. Who'd you think you are some kind of 'love Goddess?' Why are you expecting a random girl to wait for you at a bus stop when she only makes you late for work three times this week? Three times!"

You couldn't wait for when he'd say that to you, his face going bright red as you can see his veins popping out of his head. Only you, it seems, can make him react like that. It's a wonder how you're still working there today really.

Then Katie would come along, like the good friend she is, and stick up for you by shouting right back at him. She's the only one who can do that and get away with it, luckily. You really don't know what you would do without Katie being a waitress too.

And that's when an idea came to mind. The perfect idea. You knew just what to do. You grabbed your bag and quickly began to look for your post-it notes. You know that you had some in there somewhere. You knew that working in a restaurant would come in useful somehow. Once you find it you quickly grab a pen out too.

Just then your bus comes along, and swings it doors open and you watch for a second as people begin to pile on. You don't have long so you quickly write what you had in mind before tearing it off and getting up off the seat.

Just where you sat you stick it right onto the cold metal and give a small smile. You put your pen back and quickly head for the bus.

You know that there's a chance that she might not even see that note anyway, someone could easily just rip it off and scrunch it up before throwing it away. But you knew that you would rather chance it than not know at all.

So as soon as you could you got on the bus and chose a seat, before looking out the window at the bus stop. And right there on the seat you were sitting in is your bright pink post-it note.

You had written quite big just so she could easily read it. And you give a toothy smile before the bus begins to drive off. And the last thing on your mind is what you had written down on the sheet.

_'Fleur Delacour sat here… waiting.'_

* * *

You had a long day; you didn't think your job would ever end by the time it got to the afternoon. By half four you were beginning to wish someone could just come in and shoot you, you were literally dieing of boredom.

There weren't an awful lot of customers today, which was strange because there usually is on a Friday. It always gets so busy on the weekend, that's why you choose not to do those days sometimes, like this weekend.

That's something you regret now because after today you would have given anything for it to have gotten crazy busy, just so you could have something to do, other than poke Katie with a not-cooked-yet spaghetti stick when she began to fall asleep.

If you had to work, she had to as well, that was what you had always said to her whenever she began to get lazy at work.

So when it came to the end of the day you were more than happy to finally grab your coat and bag, get your weekly payment and then bolt. You didn't even look back as soon as you left those white, glass doors.

On the bus ride you had to force yourself to stay awake, standing up and not doing anything all day had actually taken a lot out of you, you were knackered now. But the moment you arrived at your stop you couldn't help but smile. You were just a few steps away from being home.

You stepped off the bus with a huge sigh of relief, you couldn't have been more thankful to be finally heading home. You grabbed the sides of your light, brown coat and wrapped it tighter around you. It was still cold out; now that it was slowly turning to winter it often stayed cold all day. It was beginning to get dark as well, and it was only just gone past six.

You rolled your eyes at the typical British weather before making your way past the bus stop. And then just as you were passing the bench, something caught your eye.

You stopped almost instantly. You turned your head to the bench and saw that your post-it note wasn't there. You thought as much. But then when you looked up to the window that was when you saw it.

Your bright, pink post-it note.

It was happily hanging onto the window, your big handwriting being shown to the world, and there right next to it was another post-it note.

You didn't remember putting two on the bench this morning.

But right there a few gaps between was a bright, yellow post-it with a nice, fancy handwriting of its own written on it.

The writing wasn't as big as yours but you could tell that the owner too had tried to make it bigger, for someone else to see. You became intrigued.

You wanted to know what it said. So you walked a bit closer. You looked around you, subconsciously, but saw that it was only you there. So you stepped a bit closer and when you read it you couldn't help the smile that instantly brightened your face.

You're tired, droopy eyes shooting open at once. You lifted your hand to your mouth as you let out a small gasp. You couldn't believe what was written on there.

You couldn't believe that she had seen it.

She had read your post-it note this morning. And she even replied back too. Written there, in big, bold letters were the words.

_'Hermione Granger sat here… wishing she had waited next to her.'_

And underneath the words was a small arrow pointing to the right where your post-it note happily sat. You let out a giddy laugh, and grinned back at the note.

She had even placed it next to yours, just where she must have sat this morning. Exactly the same spot she sat the day before, just like you.

And just like that, all the doubts you had about her this morning began to fade. She clearly had her own reason for being late today. And by what was written on the note she herself had wished she saw you this morning.

You know that you don't know for sure that was actually her. Many people come and go past this bus stop and could have seen your note, that could easily be anyone's note.

But for some strange reason, as soon as you saw the name, you could instantly fit it to the face.

Hermione Granger. It was a simple, common and classic English name. For a simple, common and classic English woman. You loved it. You couldn't have thought of a more suitable name for a woman like her.

But even so, you knew that Hermione wasn't just a common, classic woman, you knew that she was so much more than that. So much more than words could describe, and know that you had a name to go with her face it left her even more remarkable in your eyes.

All you could seem to do was let out a small smile as you read the note once more. You gently reached out to it and peeled it off slowly. Once it was off you looked to yours and did the same thing, you then put hers on top of your note mixing the yellow and pink together.

You smiled even more, before folding it perfectly and placing the notes into your shoulder-bag and then letting out a deep sigh of satisfaction.

Today wasn't so bad anymore. And with that you began to make your way home.


	4. Chapter 4 - What I Like The Most

_**Disclaimer:** No characters are my own (so far)_

_Thank you all for your love and appreciation, to prove just how much here are some replies to your amazing reviews:_

_**IndieFoxProductions: **Haha, thank you for your review, i love reading it, it defo made me smile. And chipmunks are cute, so there's nothing wrong with pulling a demented chipmunk grin hehe, i'm just glad that you liked it that much. Let me know what you think of this chapter, i quite like the dialogue in this one, one of my favs I've written, but some might think it cheesy - i dont know. I'll be waiting on your reply chipmunk :D_

**_Silentragnarok: _**_I'm glad to see your happy for an update, i've updated again especially for you i love to make my reviewers smile :) And thank you for thinking it a lovely one, and for loving my fic. Let me know if your loving this one too :))_

**_incandescentXangel: _**_Thank you for thinking this an original story, i wanted to write something new and try to break away from the usual Fleurmione type of fics, so it really made me smile to see you say that :)) and thanks, i quite liked the post-it notes too, don't really know where the idea came from just sorta came to me when i was writing i guess hehe and now you can see what will happen next, tell me what you think will happen after this. :D_

**_beelotus: _**_I'm happy to see you think it cute and different, heres the next chap, i'll be waiting patiently to see what you thought on this one too :D _

**_helen2110: _**_I updated especially for you too, i'm glad you think its cute, your review made me smile thank you. What do you make of this one? :]_

_And now on with the next chapter, let me know what you make of this one, and i'd love to hear some ideas of what you believe the girls will do next, i kinda need some ideas hehe :DD _

* * *

Chapter Four

What I Like The Most. 

After a long and tedious weekend, you're happy to finally be doing something when you wake up on Monday. Your back to work again and for once you smile at the thought of it.

After spending way too long making up to your sister on the phone, making promises to her that you know she'll hold you to until her see her again this coming Christmas.

But you're glad that she did forgive you at least, and that she had the decency to break up with Pierre, something you were more than happy about. Now you will just have to wait and see how long she remains single for, which by your reckoning will be a week at the most – you know it for a fact, as you know that your family are a well put together bunch, facially that is, so your not at all surprised that Gabrielle has boys swooning for her, you remember that you used to as well.

Now that you think about it, you still do really – if all the men that you serve are any consideration then, yes, you would definitely say that you do. In the most modest way, that is.

But even so, it is something you can not help, most of the time. Just like you can not help but go back to sleep when you alarm goes off way too early for your liking.

This time, though, you hadn't actually planned on waking up late; you really were supposed to just sleep in for another five minutes or so. You had a long night again; you couldn't help but to stay up and watch the rest of the film shown on television, it got really interesting; you really couldn't seem to turn it off.

And now you're paying the price, as you wake up from your small lie in to find that you're _really_ late. This time having slept in for another hour and ten minutes instead, you really don't have anytime now.

So you instantly get up, wash your self within five minutes – something that even surprised you – got dressed, skipped breakfast altogether, and grabbed your bag and coat. This time knowing for a fact that your purse is in your bag as you checked before you went to bed last night.

You really need to stop waking up so late in the mornings; you decide that you will try not to from now on. But you know that it won't work.

You quickly jog to your bus stop and check your watch; it's just gone past eight. You breathe a sigh of relief when you look at the stop and see that your bus isn't there yet. For once you're glad that it's running late; otherwise you might as well just call in sick instead of risk being over an hour late for work.

You look around and see that you're not the first person here for a change, but are glad when you notice that nobody has taken your seat. You give a small grin whilst taking your seat, and get ready to wait for ten to fifteen minutes or more.

You look into your bag, after five minutes has gone by, and notice that you remembered to put your iPod touch in there this time. You're glad about that at least, now you won't have to wait in the silence. You're about to take it out when you suddenly hear a familiar voice. It's one that you hadn't heard very often, but recognise straight away as soon as you do. A big smile adorns your face at the sound.

"Hello, Fleur Delacour."

You look up and meet her gaze straight away. You see her smile back when she sees you and can't help but let out a light chuckle and shake your head when you realise what it was she said.

She just called you by your name, and you don't think you've ever loved hearing it being said as much as you did then. You loved it so much that you're tempted to ignore her and see if she says it again.

But you know that you can't; besides she's seen you look at her now anyway. So you know that you have to say something back.

"Bonjour, 'Ermione Granger" you say smoothly. You love the way her name rolls off your tongue. How you can say it so effortlessly, as if you've said her name so many times before.

And you smile even more as you're so glad to be able to say her name out loud for the first time. You love saying it just as much as you love hearing her say yours; you really want to say it again. So you do.

"Come and join me, 'Ermione."

You playfully pat the seat next to you. You realise that you'd forgotten your gloves today, when you feel the cold metal touch your skin. But you don't let that upset you as you watch her quickly make her way over to you.

You can not help but take her in, you love how she always seems to have her hair perfectly done up in that bun, but you start to wonder what her hair must be like down. It looks so soft and wavy; you'd love to be able to run your fingers through it. You love how she still wears that grey coat, tightly tied around her waist, and you especially love how fitted to her it is. It suits her business attire look perfectly, and you know that she must love it too as she comfortably keeps her hands in her pockets as she heads towards you. Her face is just as pale as usual, but still manages to glow in the light. You wonder how she does that, everyday.

You start to wonder what she thinks when she sees you. You know that you probably don't look very appealing today as you woke up a lot later than usual. Your hair is probably a mess, as you quickly tied it up into a ponytail, which doesn't look anywhere near like you put effort into it this morning.

You look down to see your wearing faded out jeans and your usual brown flat shoes, as their the most comfortable, plus it goes with your coat. You may not dress as glamorously as you did back in France, but even you know that you can't leave the house without showing some sort of liking to fashion.

It isn't until you look back at her, now sitting comfortably beside you, and you see the way her face looks genuinely happy to see you that you know you can relax. She probably doesn't care about how you look at all, that's just something your mind is trying to make you believe again.

"It's been a while since I last saw you, Fleur" she says. You nod your head in agreement. It really has been too long since you saw those eyes.

You'd been keeping yourself away from thoughts of her and how much you'd been dieing to see her all weekend, but staring at the notes that you happily placed on your refrigerator door didn't seem to help at all. It just made you miss her all the more.

You're just about to tell her this too, but you keep your mouth shut instead. You've only seen her twice, you don't want to freak her out by telling her that you missed her already, you'll save that for another time instead.

You clear your throat, when you realise that it's been too long and you still haven't replied, before finally speaking.

"Oui, it 'has been too long. I 'hope you had an enjoyable weekend?" you ask her cautiously, not knowing how she may respond. But you know you're in the all clear when you see her smile.

"It was alright, I suppose. I just spent most of it working, all day, everyday." She said before turning her head away in thought "actually I think my friends are right when they say that I work too much."

".'Zere is nothing wrong with liking to work. If you enjoy it 'zen it is a good 'thing, non?" You asked her. She looked back at you and you could see the genuine happiness in her eyes, it was almost like she was thankful that she finally met someone who understood.

"Yeah, exactly, that's what I always say but they still think I'm a workaholic. I just enjoy what I do that's all."

"I'm guessing it is 'something to do with business?" You ask pointing to her clothes.

"Well, sort of, I suppose." She nods in agreement. "But it's more to do with government, really."

"Ahh, so you like politics?"

"A bit, yes, but I wouldn't say I was a fan. I like helping people more really. That's always the side of my job that's intrigued me. Like hearing their side, getting to hear their opinions on the matter, giving them a chance to get their voice heard. I like knowing that I helped them, and the country, in some way or another, you know, it's all very interesting to me."

You love how honest she's being, and you love how dedicated to her work she is, you can truly tell it just by seeing the look on her face. You might not know exactly what she does, but you know that you know enough. She clearly loves working there, and your almost proud yourself to be able to say that you know someone who works for the government.

She certainly has a more successful job than you, you almost feel ashamed when you think about it. You begin to hope that she doesn't ask. So you try to think of a way to curve the conversation away from work.

"I like airplanes." You say they were the first things to pop into your head, but when you see her nose scrunch up in an, almost, adorable way you begin to get embarrassed again.

You swear that you've never felt this embarrassed with someone before, she's the first person you can think of who's really made you blush, more than once.

But instead of thinking of you as crazy or weird, like any other person would have, she just let out a playful giggle whilst saying.

"I like airplanes too."

You can't help but laugh at how the conversation went from politics to airplanes; you don't even know how that happened. You just know that you panicked. But luckily she didn't seem to mind at all.

"I liked flying 'ere from France." You say truthfully.

"That's your home country?"

"Oui" you nod.

"That kind of proves it." She says, before you both burst into laughter.

You like how easy this is, talking to her. You know that you get embarrassed when you slip up, but she doesn't seem to mind when you do. She makes you feel like you didn't even need to worry in the first place, because she just seems to understand. She gets you. And that's something that is very new to you, not a lot of people do.

And before you know it, you've slipped up once again.

"I like you" you say through your laughter. But when you realise what you said your laughter begins to die down.

But she still seems to be laughing too, but when she sees you're not laughing so much she begins to stop. And simply looks you in the eyes and you can see that slight glint in the corner telling you that you have nothing to worry about.

"I like you too." She says with a sideways smile on her face. Her face seems to brighten when she does, and you let out a sigh of relief.

You're glad that she didn't seem to take it the wrong way, and knew that you were only being friendly, because it's true. You do like her, and you know that maybe sometime soon you could be good friends, and that's not something that you do straight away with new people. That's why you knew she was special, she was different.

When you look down you notice how close to you she really is. Her simple black shoes, now flats today, are resting right beside yours and you can't help but beam. The sight brings you back to that day, on the bus, when you looked down and saw how well you're feet matched together. It was something so simple, but felt so wonderful at the same time.

"I liked when you helped me on 'ze bus, 'zat day" you say, looking back at her. She grins as you see her remember it too.

"I liked helping you on the bus, that day."

You start to feel the butterflies in your stomach again, your heart fluttering a few beats.

"I like being twenty-four." You say, trying to stop the feeling in your chest.

"I like being twenty-one." She giggles.

"Vingt-et-une, really?" You say, surprised.

"Yeah why, is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, non, non, it's just you do not look twenty-one." You tell her honestly, but then want to rephrase it when you realise that it sounded worse than it was meant too. "You look older, I mean."

"Oh, yes, I grew up always hearing that I look older than my age." She let out a small chuckle. "I_ feel_ older than my age. But I have to remind myself sometimes that I am, in fact, only twenty-one."

"Well, twenty-one isn't 'such a bad age, I remember being twenty-one. You will like 'zat age." You tell her honestly.

"I've only just turned it last month, actually. But, I think I'm already beginning too." She said, looking deeply into your eyes as she did so. You looked straight back.

Neither of you looked away.

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

Four…

That was when you decided to be like the hot potato, and dropped your eyes to the floor. You couldn't look there, you couldn't be hypnotised anymore. She was far too tempting.

After a beat of silence, you decided to carry on with your word-game.

"I like 'ze snow." You said looking up to the sky, as if snow would start falling at that exact moment.

"I like the rain." She said, looking up too. But her face was expecting something else instead.

"I like 'ze puddles 'zat come after 'ze rain."

"I like reaching my hand out under the umbrella and touching the rain." She said in a chuckle. Her face looking to you, you looked at her back, and almost swooned just seeing her smile again.

"I like getting 'soaked in 'ze rain." You giggled back.

"I like singing in the rain!" She said in a high voice, extending her arms out into the air, as if she was copying the man in the film and holding a pole whilst singing that.

You both began to laugh.

"Do you mean 'ze film or just doing 'zat?" You asked.

"Both!" She exclaimed, you both laughed even more.

"I like kissing in 'ze rain" you let out, but then stopped laughing immediately as soon as you realised what you had said.

Your eyes dropped back to the floor, like the hot potato, you could feel your cheeks burning up.

But as soon as you heard a light giggle, you knew that it was okay.

"I've always wanted to do that" she told you earnestly.

"I've always wanted too as well."

"You mean you haven't?" she asked, her face scrunching up in slight confusion. You thought she looked adorable. You wanted to make her confused more often, just to see that face again.

"Non, not yet."

"Then how can you know you like it" she asked, lifting her finger up to you accusingly. Her face looked smug.

"I guessed." You gave a simple shrug. "If it's with 'ze right person 'zen obviously I'll like it."

"Well, you better find the right person then." She said, looking into your eyes once more. You tried to look away, but after a second you were instantly hooked and couldn't seem to look anywhere else.

"I might do just 'zat" you said, ever so quietly, she probably didn't even hear.

Another four seconds went past, before you looked away again. You had to stop doing that; you didn't even know her very well. But then again that was the whole point of this game you made.

"I like being late for work for you" you told her, your eyes still looking at the ground.

"You've been late for work?" She sputtered, sounding genuinely shocked.

You looked at her straight away and saw her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open. It was almost like you'd told her you'd robbed a bank.

"Numerous times now" you let out a small chuckle, rolling your eyes when you remembered your boss shouting at you over it.

"What? Why?"

"Because I know 'zat you don't go to work until about 'zis time, so I had to go to work at 'zis time if I were to meet up with you." You told her matter-of-factly. And when you looked at her that time, you knew that you wouldn't be able to look away, ever. Not when she was giving you that look.

That look where her eyes were soft and gentle. Her head tilted to the side, her mouth turned up into a calming smile. That one look that said 'you were the cutest thing she knew.'

You blushed instantly. A hot red kind-of blush, and you knew that she would definitely see it too.

"Fleur, you should have told me" she said so gently, it was almost like you were a baby and she was rocking you to sleep. "I feel really bad now."

"Oh, I am so 'sorry, I did not mean to make you feel bad. I just… wanted… to 'see you… again" you mumbled out. Blushing even more, if that was even possible.

"Oh, Fleur" she said, so quietly. She let out a small sigh before you felt a hand touch your own. You looked down the bench seat and saw a small pale hand atop your own, slightly bigger hand. You slowly lifted your thumb up, which was sticking out at the end, and stroked her little pinkie, ever so lightly. Her finger was so smooth, you could have sat there and stroked it all day.

You looked up and saw her give you that toothy smile. And at that very moment you were gone. You were a puddle at her very feet. She had melted you inside out, and you couldn't have felt happier.

At that moment, you had the strange urge to just simply grab her face and attach her thin, plump lips to yours and never stop. You wanted it to heavily rain, like it always did in those romantic movies and take her by the hand and drag her under it. You wanted to kiss her in the rain. And you wanted to like it; you wanted to like it so bad.

You don't know why you felt this way. You certainly never had with any other girl before. You'd never really had many boyfriends in the past; they had all turned out to be annoying and idiots so you stopped bothering with them after a while. But for some reason, you knew that she wasn't like that. Hermione wasn't like that at all.

But before you could act on your thoughts, not a second later, your bus finally arrived. And you felt the breeze of the cold wind as the doors quickly swung open, letting you know of its presence.

You looked at your watch and you saw that it was half eight. You hadn't even realised that the time had gone so fast.

You reluctantly looked away, and turned to see all the regular people, whom you'd become accustomed to seeing in the mornings now, slowly make their way to the bus. You knew that you would have to be one of them. Even though you just wanted to stay right there and talk to Hermione all day.

You began to get up and started to make your way to the green vehicle when a tender hand stopped you in your tracks. You'd forgotten that you were still holding her hand, so after a few steps your hand was tugged back to her. You turned around quickly and saw her give you a cheery smile. Her eyes shining like they always did when they looked into your own.

"Don't be late for work because of me again, okay" she said to you, looking to you sternly.

"But 'zen I won't be able to 'see you, I 'ave to catch 'ze bus at half seven" you said, looking to her pleadingly. You really didn't want to stop seeing her, especially because of work.

"Well I'll have to see you before you go then won't I" she said simply. You gave her a small chuckle, before nodding your head up and down.

"Okay, but only if your willing to get up 'zat early."

"Oh, I get up that early anyway; I do like to read you know." She said half-heartedly.

"I didn't know 'zat actually, but I'm glad I do now." You said softly. "But I really do 'ave to go." You said pointing to the bus behind you.

"Oh, right" she said, letting out a nervous laugh as she did. You felt a light squeeze on your hand before she quickly let it go.

You missed the contact instantly, not realising how warm your hand had been until then. But before you could dwell on it anymore you immediately turned around and caught up to the bus as fast as you could, seeing as there wasn't much of a line now.

This time you didn't have time to fumble around your bag looking for your purse, so as soon as you got to the first step you reached for it and took your purse out straight away. By the time you were facing the bus driver you had your money out and were ready to pay. You began to think that you should do that more often; you get on the bus a lot quicker if you do. So you silently agreed in your head to try and do that more instead.

You quickly found a seat, but to your misfortune the only one available was a seat by the aisle. So you begrudgingly took a seat next to a friendly looking elderly woman, she was the best choice of them all. You tried to look out the window to see Hermione, like you usually do, but frowned when you didn't see her grinning back at you by the window.

That was strange. She always waved you off. But you shook it off, deciding that her bus must have arrived too. But when you looked behind you, out through the back window, you couldn't see any other vehicles there.

You didn't see a bus driver patiently waiting for her to pay, instead you just saw the usual neighbourhood scenery, of trees and houses and cars. But strangely enough, no Hermione. But before you could think anymore, the bus quickly began to drive past. And the last thing you could think was 'I held her hand today.'


	5. Chapter 5 - Thumb Wars

_**Disclaimer:** No characters are my own (so far)_

_I'm loving all your loving, it makes me smile and feel inspired to continue writing this, sorry its been a bit longer than usual, but school's back again i'm afraid hehe :) But anyways, without further ado, here are my special replies to all you lovely lot, and please keep on coming back for more, your reviews and alerts make me smile like this : [ )_

_**Darkwilloforce: **First off, im so glad that you like my story (had to be said back :) and secondly, hmm, well you'll just have to wait and see won't you, i've got a few things up my sleeve for this story hehe ) _

_**IndieFox: **Yay, im happy that you can see the two slowly starting to make some progress, and i suppose a bit of cheesiness never does any harm haha and yes your completely right, there has to be some kind of randomness at first thats how you work towards chemistry, i think? hahaha, sorry if im not making any sense, its late and im a bit tired right now hehe, but yes baby steps, their slowly getting there :D and thank you for reviewing again chipmunk :)) _

**_TailFire: _**_I hope you like this one, sorry its a bit short but the next one will be longer :) and everyone loves a bit of mystery, maybe after this one you'll be a bit closer to solving it, non? haha :D_

**_Rapier11: _**_Im glad your liking the mystery side to it, maybe you'll like it even more after this chap :))_

**_Mekamus:_**_ And i'm loving you for loving this story :DD _

**_Essen22: _**_For review No. 1: im glad your loving it, and im glad im not the only one who gets those 'connections' feelings hehe and next time fight the shyness, ignore those pesky insecurities and just go up to her and say 'hi', you can never go wrong with a bashful smile haha ;)_

_For review No. 2: Yay, another Fleur fan, you gotta love her, she's hot and cute hehe and im happy that you picked up on her personality even i feel she deserves a hug sometimes haha :)) Thank you for this review it made me smile, and yeah we all do crazy things for 'certain' people sometimes lmao :DD _

**_Lightning Lockhart: _**_Thank you for thinking this cute, reading that made me smile :) And dont worry about it, i'm just glad that you reviewed i love hearing what you all have to say. And stop, your gonna make me blush with all those compliments, haha, you definitely know how to make a writer want to write lol :] and please do keep on reading, let me know what you make of this chapter :D_

* * *

Chapter Five

Thumb Wars

"What is your… favourite 'colour?"

"Purple. What's yours?"

"Bleu."

You and Hermione had been playing your new game of 'Favourites' for five minutes now at your local bus stop. Sitting in your usual seats, you on the right, and her on the left. You got up extra early this morning just so you could be at the stop by seven, even though you wouldn't have to wait until half past for your bus to arrive. You didn't want to miss a single moment with her.

And to your, happy, surprise it seemed that you weren't the only one with that idea in mind. For as soon as you got there, you saw Hermione calmly waiting at the bus stop.

You immediately caught up to her and before you knew it you were playing a playful game of thumb wars whilst asking her questions about what her favourite things were.

"Favourite… Shape!" she exclaims as she finally thinks of a question, her thumb reaches for yours but you move away quickly.

"Shape?"

"Yeah, shape, like squares, triangles…" She explains, still aiming for your thumb which remains just out of her reach.

"Erm, circle, I 'suppose. And yours?"

"Hearts."

"But that is not really a shape, 'zat is an organ." You tell her, your thumb stretching forwards and clamps down on hers for all of a second before she escapes. She gives a big smile at that.

"Yes, but they are shapes too, and I don't mean the organ, although, I suppose, the heart _is_ the best organ."

"So is 'ze brain, no one could 'zink without it." You challenge her, reaching for her thumb again.

"No one could live without the heart, though." She says back, her eyebrows rose.

"Or 'ze brain."

"They can, you just wouldn't be thinking, that's all."

"Ahh, but you can get 'heart transplants, you can not do 'zat with a brain." You say confidently, just about to get her thumb before she swings it back.

"Actually, they have, once or twice, so it _will_ be possible in the future." She tells you, her finger pointing as she states it.

"Are we really arguing about 'hearts and brains" you laugh.

"Not anymore, because I proved you wrong." She says smugly.

"Not really because we all know 'zat brains are better 'zen 'hearts."

"Hearts can make you fall in love." She says shyly, trying not to make eye contact as she does so.

"Brains can make you 'zink it."

"But hearts can make you feel it." She says finally gaining the courage to stare, longingly, into your eyes. You stare right back.

And then suddenly you feel her thumb clamp down on yours - you'd almost forgotten that you were playing thumb wars for that split second - and she holds it down.

"One, two, three-" she begins to count really fast, but you managed to slide your thumb out of her tight hold at the last second. You lift it back up with a victorious smile.

"Ah hah, I got you 'zat time." You say, childishly sticking your tongue out at her.

She just gives you a sarcastic laugh back. Before you both return to concentrating on trying to get each others thumbs down. Your hands beginning to tighten their grasp on each other, as you hold on tighter.

"Do you 'ave a favourite… sister?" You ask curiously, this was something you'd been wondering for a while now so you were grateful to finally be able to ask.

"I don't have any siblings." She says simply. "Do you have a favourite sister?" Her thumb just grazes past yours, and you cold have sworn you felt a tingle run down your arm at the contact.

"Trick question, I only 'ave one" you say proudly. She just laughs at your reply. "Besides even if I 'ad loads, I could not pick a favourite."

"Well, if there's so many, you've got to have one right?" She asks, before your thumb brings hers down, but she escapes it before you can start counting.

"I 'suppose, but I 'zink just 'aving one sister is enough. I could not deal with another one." You let out a small chuckle at the thought.

"I always wondered what it was like to have siblings. But sometimes I didn't mind not having any." She said truthfully.

"Is it so bad?"

"Well, only sometimes. I didn't mind it when I was a child, I was too spoilt to care" she laughs.

"Oui, I know 'zat feeling." You nod in understanding.

"Were you spoilt?"

"Oui, very much so, maybe 'zat was why I did not like it when my little sister came along. After eight years of 'aving everything my own way, I was not used to sharing." You let out a chuckle. "I used to hate when she would scream down 'ze whole 'house. But now, I wouldn't 'have it any other way."

"Do you miss her?" She asks tenderly, you feel her bring both your hands down at the question.

"Everyday" you sigh out. Looking down to your hand which is now simply holding onto hers, you guess that you're not playing thumb wars anymore. "Even 'though I call her every other day."

"What's your favourite memory with her so far?" she asked you kindly.

"My favourite, well 'zere is so much to choose from." You say looking at her shyly, not sure if you should say. But she just gives a confident nod of her head, spurring you on. "Well, if I 'ad to pick one, I would say 'ze time I first realised 'zat I was 'happy to 'ave a little sister." You instantly straighten as the memory comes back to you; a warm smile spreads across your face.

"I was in my room, I 'ad been crying because earlier on I 'ad wanted to show my parents a picture I drew, but yet again 'zey were all too busy cooing over my sister. So I 'ad run to my room and cried.

"It was over an 'hour later when I 'heard someone come in, I looked to 'ze door and saw a 'three year-old Gabrielle padding in my room. She looked as if she 'ad been crying, and I remember just seeing her big, blue eyes filled with tears and straight away 'ze only 'zing I wanted to do was 'hug 'her.

"So I did. I 'held 'her, and I always remember what she said. She sniffled out a small 'Feur, mad at me!' and I remember feeling my 'heart break. I never wanted 'her to 'zink I was mad at 'her.

"So I 'hugged her tighter and told her 'zat I was not mad, I was sad, and 'zat 'zere was a difference' and she stopped crying straight away and 'hugged me back." You look at Hermione and see her eyes have softened significantly. You feel her give a gentle squeeze on your hand and your smile slowly settles down in the short silence.

"That was beautiful Fleur." She said in the warmest way, you could almost feel the words touch your heart.

"Well 'zat was probably 'ze last time we ever 'hugged like 'zat. So don't start believing 'zat we are always like 'zat." You say waving your memory away as if it were nothing.

It was a long time ago, you hardly ever remember it. But she doesn't seem to buy it, and you can't help but smile at that.

"What is your favourite meal?" you ask, trying to bring the conversation back to the game you were playing before.

"Steak and Kidney pie" she answers almost immediately. You're almost impressed that she knows that answer so well. "My dad used to love making it when I was a child." She explains.

"What's yours?" She asks you.

"I would 'ave to say bouillabaisse, 'zat is quite lovely." You tell her with a firm nod of the head.

"Ooo, yeah I remember trying that when I was in France before for a family holiday. I haven't been there in a while actually."

"It is one of my favourites. But I used to 'ave many 'zat I liked before, I remember always watching 'ze maids cook in 'ze kitchen guessing what we would 'ave for dinner 'zat night." You tell her, your eyes lost in a distant memory.

"You had maids?" She asked, shell-shocked.

"Only a thirty or so, not much" you try to shrug off lightly, but can't help but be amused at the look on her face. "My parent's house 'has nearly ten bedrooms, and God knows 'how many rooms all together, and we 'ave our own tennis court and swimming pool and 'horses too."

"Wow that sounds like everyone's dream home." She says in silent wonder. "How many horses do you have?"

"Only five, if it were up to my sister we would 'ave about ten" you laugh aloud.

"Which ones your favourite?" she asks, her eyebrows raised as if testing you.

"Oh, 'zat ones 'hard, but if I 'ave to choose, I'd say White Coco."

"White Coco?"

"Yes, she's my own 'horse, my parent's got her for me when I was very young. I would ride on her everyday. She is a pure white horse with 'ze shiniest black 'hooves you would ever see" you laugh at the memory. "I remember 'zat being 'ze reason I named her 'zat."

"Do you miss France?" she asks you curiously.

"Some days, not everyday – anymore – I used to. When I first moved 'ere, but I 'ave been living 'ere almost four years now, I'm starting to get used to England.

"As 'soon as I was twenty I kissed my family goodbye and flew over 'ere as 'zoon as I could. I was so young, no wonder why I was so 'homesick."

"Are you glad you moved here?"

"Oui, very, but I do get 'zome days were I wish I was back 'home."

"That's understandable, France is a lot better than this place." She said looking around the neighbourhood with sarcastic disgust.

You just laugh at her attempt to make you smile. You're grateful for it more.

"It isn't so bad, although the weather could do with getting better."

"That's true." She giggled. "What's your favourite season?"

"Spring" you say instantly. "What is your favourite season?"

"Winter"

"Really, But why? It is so cold" you say genuinely curious.

"Exactly, that's the best part; you get to snuggle up nice and warm in a blanket with a nice cup of hot chocolate whilst watching the fire burn in the fireplace. Don't you agree?"

"Well, yes, I would 'say 'zat's 'ze best part of winter, but I always prefer spring. 'Zat's when all 'ze flowers start to grow and I love touching 'ze freshly grown grass"

"But spring here is filled with rain, mostly."

"I 'thought you liked 'ze rain."

"Yes, I do" she said giggling as she too remembered the conversation from before. "But I wouldn't say it's my favourite."

"What is your favourite weather, 'zen?"

"Well, the sun, as it's warm and friendly."

"But 'zat doesn't make sense, 'ow can you like winter and yet prefer 'ze sun over 'ze rain?" you asked, completely baffled, your face scrunching up to prove it.

"I don't know I just do okay" she said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I 'zink it is safe to say 'zat I won on 'zat one."

"Yeah, well I only said that because your bus is here now." She said light heartedly.

And to your surprise, there it was, right there waiting in front of you. You didn't even recall hearing it arrive. You just suppose it was because you had been too busy talking to Hermione to notice.

You look at your watch and see that it is just on time. You wouldn't have guessed that you'd only been talking to her for half an hour. It felt so much longer than that.

You look back to her, quickly, when you stand up and give her a small smile.

"We must continue 'zis tomorrow, oui?" you ask her, your eyes hopeful.

She just gives a firm nod, as if to say 'you didn't even have to ask.'

"Of course we will, Fleur. Same time, same place?"

"Of course 'Ermione" you repeat playfully.

You take a few steps backwards, to face her a bit longer and see her precious face one last time, before turning around completely and getting on the bus.


	6. Chapter 6 - Can I Say 'Hello'

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own ( some charas i have made up in this chap, you'll know who they are as, well, there not in the HP stories hehe :)_

_You review, i happily reply, i think i like this compromise hehe :D _

**_IndieFoxProductions: _**_Hey there again chipmunk! First a quick question, are you also an anonymous guest called IndieFox, i'm just wondering coz im getting a bit confused hehe or are you two completely different people entirely coz if so than i apologize, like i said just need to make sure :D _

_Now onto your review, i'm so glad that you liked it that much you read it in 20 mins, that seriously made me smile hehe and yeah they can be dorks sometimes, but as long as you think their cute ones than im fine haha :) And i have a feeling that if you felt that way about them after the last chapter than i think you might just die of wanting them too after this one hehe, not giving too much away lol ;) _

_Oh and lastly, they will be moving away from the bus stop location very soon, but my main focus has always been the bus stop and how just one location is all it takes sometimes to create the best of friends - or something more hehe D And yay! A guaranteed regular reviewer, wow that feels like an accomplishment right there thank you for being my first one hehe :DD _

**_Lightning Lockhart: _**_Dieing for a hug 'ey, well i think you'll find this chapter should come to your liking *wink wink, nudge nudge* _

_And for your questions, i dont really know why we assume her fav colour is blue, i just think its because Fleur comes across as a very calm and soothing woman, from the way she acts to the way she speaks - always thought so from the books and the films - so i personally feel blue would be her perfect colour, but thats just my own opinion :D _

_And thank you for even taking the time to look at my profile let alone wanting to read another fic of mine, you can read any that takes an interest to you really but if i had to pick i'd tell you to read You're My Perfect Dream or When Hermione Met Fleur, their my only other Fleurmione fics, but if im being honest i'd say this one is my best fic so far, WHMF was my first one and when i read it back now i honestly dont think its all that, but maybe its just because their my own stories hehe,but yeah, other than that have fun reading, and thank you for your review :))_

_**Essen22:** Haha, i suck at that game too don't worry, my sisters used to always win, just coz im the youngest :( lol _

_And thank you for enjoying this so much, i have a feeling you'll love this chap too, but who knows :) and yeah i always like to write a slow build up first, i think thats the best way really as then when it comes to the actual thing you tend to feel more happy for them as a couple, if this makes any sense haha _

_And thanks for the support, it makes me want to update faster :D _

**_incandescentXangel: _**_Thank you for your review, and im glad your liking the mystery to it, and who knows you might just be getting warmer, Dun, dun, dunnn, but i'mma let you try to decide yourself - don't wanna give too much away hehe :D _

_And that last part made me proper L.O.L hahaha, im happy to know that other people actually take notice of my other fics too not just the newer ones i write hehe, i hope your not too sad that i kinda stopped YMPD - but im more taking a liking to this fic really, hope thats okay :)) _

**_Apocalyptic Mirage: _**_Hi, It's okay, im glad that your reading this in the first place let alone reviewing too hehe, and im very honoured to hear that you like this so much, always makes me happy to hear that :)) _

_And thank you, im glad the fic makes you smile, your review made me smile even more :D _

_And yeah, i know im not the best when it comes to grammical errors and stuff, i've always struggled with those darn 'yours' and 'you'res' hehe - they get the best of me. _

_Thats why i like this story too, i like feeling like this can go anywhere, i just pray that you'll like where im going to take this and that you won't be too disapponted haha :D _

**_the keeper21: _**_Yay! another person whose hooked, haha, im glad that your taking a liking to this just as much as i am :D and i think you'll like their chemistry even more after this chap ) i think anyway lol_

_Thank you all for your love of this fic, i really hope that you like this chapter too, i wrote some parts of this for my reviewers and all of it for my loving readers hehe :D Enjoy..._

* * *

Chapter Six

Can I say 'Hello?'

You're sitting at the bus stop, on time for once. You decided to come early, like you did yesterday, to see if Hermione would be here again, waiting. But when you got here, all smiles, you saw the stop completely empty.

You couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, but decided that you were being silly and that she was probably on her way now. So you decided to take your usual seat and sat quietly waiting for those special brown eyes that you love seeing so much.

After sitting in silence for five minutes, and looking around anxiously for her arrival, you decided that she might not come exactly at the same time as before and decide to listen to some music instead. But just as you begin to open your bag to take your iPod out a hand touches your lower arm and stops you.

You want the hand to be hers, but you know instantly that it isn't. It doesn't feel as soft and gentle as hers, but it does have some warmth to it.

The hand is kindly touching your arm, trying to get your attention, and when you see the pale wrinkles and the slight blue of her veins you recognise them straight away, and beam a friendly smile.

You turn your head and see the friendly face of Mrs Pattinson. She has a head of grey curly hair coming just to her ears and small frameless glasses hanging on the edge of her nose. Her chin is long and pointy, and her face shows signs of ageing. But it's always been her bright green eyes that have always let you know that she isn't as hard or strict as she looks.

Her warm, grandmotherly smile shining on her face as she soaks in your appearance makes you feel all warm inside. It's the kind of feeling that only grandmothers can give you as soon as you lay eyes on them. And that's exactly what frail, little Mrs Pattinson has always felt like to you, your English grandmother. And you can't help but smile even brighter when you see her.

You see her lift up her hands as she reaches them towards your face and she kindly places them on your cheeks. You feel her give them a gentle pat, your cheeks warming up instantly.

"Fleur, it's so good to see you again, my dear." She says in her croaky, slightly high voice. But her words are all sunshine's and warmth and makes you feel like a little child in her arms. "Aren't you looking well" she states.

"Oh Mrs' Pattinson' it is so good to see you too. And 'stop you will make me blush." You say waving her last comment away.

She gives a frown as she says "Oh pish, posh, Fleur, you know it's true. Look at you, your shining dear." She says as she places her hands gently to just under your jaw lifting it up slightly as if she's inspecting you to prove her statement.

You let out a joyous chuckle.

"You always know 'ow to brighten my day, Mrs Pattinson."

"Good, good, you know that's always my job." She gives a friendly smile before putting her hands back down to her lap. "Have you found anyone to snap up that pretty face of yours yet?" she asks.

You knew that she would ask this sometime, she always does whenever you see her, and you know that she'll say the same thing she always does when you tell her no again.

"Non, not just yet Mrs' Pattinson'. You know 'zat I am not looking for anyone right now."

"Oh, but how could you not, my sweet child. I swear the men here must be as blind as me" she lets out a small chuckle. You like how her shoulders go up and down every time she laughs. "A young girl like you should have men lining down the street."

"You 'say' zat every time Mrs' Pattinson." You let out a small laugh giving a small roll of your eyes as you do.

"Only because you surprise me so, dear." She says with a smile. You give her one back, before you notice another familiar face standing just behind Mrs Pattinson.

Right there, leaning on the edge of the stop shelter with her arms neatly crossed and a gentle smile on her pale face is none other than Hermione Granger. And she's looking just as radiant as ever.

With her grey coat and black leather gloves, her high heeled black office shoes. But what surprises you the most is her hair. Her long brown, wavy hair that is now clearer for you to see as today she has chosen to have it down. And you think it only helps make her look all the more marvellous in your eyes.

You can't seem to take your eyes off of her as you see her slowly begin to smile at you, and you love the way it reaches her eyes and never falters, not even for a minute.

Then Mrs Pattinson's sweet voice begins to fill your ears again and you're reminded of what you were even doing in the first place. You look to her and see that she seems to be lost in deep thought, but she is still muttering away to you.

You quickly look back to Hermione, who you find is still watching the both of you intently, and mouth a '_Sorry_' not meaning to keep her waiting.

She nods her head in understanding and chuckles before mouthing a quick '_It's okay._' Once you're fully satisfied with her reply you turn your attention back to Mrs Pattinson with a smile on your face.

"-Boys can be a hassle, I know that, but I'm sure a great girl like you could find someone-"

You can't help but chuckle at the fact that she seems to be so adamant on you finding 'the perfect man.' You think it's sweet that she seems to care so much for you. But you find the conversation to be strangely awkward now that you know a certain brown haired wonder is standing only a few centre metres away. So you decide to change the topic.

"I have not 'seen either of your boys yet, Mrs Pattinson, 'ow are 'zey doing?"

Her face instantly brightens up at the mention of her grandsons.

"Oh they are doing wonderful; it's so nice of you to ask, my dear." She tells you with a twinkle in her eyes. "Arnold, if you remember, has gone off to University now – he just turned nineteen – and he's off studying Law, you know how he's always been into his politics and news."

You nod as you start to remember. You really hadn't seen or heard of them in a few months now, so you're shocked to hear that they've grown up so much since then.

They'll always be the small teenaged boys that you met when you first arrived here. You always remember Arnold with his thick-rimmed glasses and strange hair cut, and you remember the way both boys seemed to blush and grow shy whenever you came near them.

You find it strange to think that that teenaged boy, the one whose face was always rosy red, is now studying to become a Lawyer in University. You think it strange how much time flies.

"-And Grayson is in his final years of secondary school, it won't be long until he's finished and will be heading off to University like his older brother." She says with a happy chuckle.

You see the way her face gleams, her smile seeming all the merrier now that she's told someone else about her sweet grandsons and it makes you smile. You're glad that she seems to be so proud of her boys, she always has been, and you've always admired her for that.

"Wow, it is 'so 'strange to 'ear 'ow much 'zey 'ave grown and I only 'saw 'zem before 'ze 'summer." You say with a giggle.

"I know, they always seem to grow up so fast, don't they dear?"

You nod in agreement.

Even though you want to keep looking at the dear Mrs Pattinson, but knowing who is standing just behind her you can't help but keep looking to someone else instead.

Every time your eyes flicker to hers, and you see the way she is still leaning against the bus stop with that loving smile on her face, you know that it'll be hard to keep looking from one woman to another.

This is the first time that you wish you hadn't decided to sit on the left. When you look back to Mrs Pattinson you see that she is still talking again, so you simply nod your head and mumble a small '_Yeah_' as if you've always been listening.

That's when you see a dark blue bus stop right in front of you and you know that this will be the bus for Mrs Pattinson. You don't want too but you gently interrupt her mid-sentence.

"Oh look, it is your bus now, are you 'heading off to town again?" you ask her quickly.

You see that her queue isn't as long as your one usually is, so you don't want to make her miss her bus.

"Yes, I'm heading there to pick up a few supplies, you know how much I like to be stock full of snacks for my boys when they come down." She says to you tenderly.

"Oui, you brought me over before just to 'show me." You say with a laugh. She gives a small laugh in remembrance.

"Yes I remember, that was when the boys were both still in school." She chuckles.

"Oui, do you need any 'elp 'zere Mrs Pattinson?" You ask, kindly, as you see her slowly get up.

"Oh, no dear don't you worry your always helping me too much. I've always said that you were the sweetest French girl I know." She giggles as she finally stands and gets out her purse.

You automatically get up with her, raising your hands to her sides as you did just to make sure.

"And I always 'said 'zat I am 'ze only French girl you know." You giggle out too, following along beside her. You hear her let out a throaty laugh.

"Oh, Fleur you do know how to make me chuckle, my sweet child." She tells you as you lend her your hand to help her up the first step.

She takes it gratefully and you feel her tight grip as she makes her way up. Once she does she gives your hand a small squeeze as she turns to face you.

"Now, you look after yourself, dear okay." She says to you with a stern look on her face, and you know that she truly means it. You just smile up at her gratefully and nod.

"Of course' I will Mrs' Pattinson', I always do."

"Good, that's what I like to hear, and when I next see you I better see you with a nice man by your side, yes?" She looks at you with that tender look on her face, and you know that she only wants the best for you, just like every grandmother does for their grandchild.

"I 'shall try, but I will not be making any promises." You tell her truthfully.

"Well, as long as I still see you smile like that I'll be fine, my dear" she says using her free hand to pat your cheek one last time before she lets go of your hand and makes her way on the bus.

You stand back and watch through the window to make sure that she makes it to a seat okay. Once she takes a seat and moves to the window to give you a wave you let out a small sigh of relief. You've always liked to make sure that she's okay just as much as she does with you.

You give her a small wave 'goodbye' before her bus drives away. Your smile not once leaving your face. You turn around and instantly meet the smiling face of Hermione Granger.

She's still leaning against the bus stop in all her shining glory, and you love how the slight morning sun seems to brighten her face just that little bit more.

You start to make your way to her, happy to finally get the chance to talk to her again, when you feel something small crash into the side of your leg and you feel little arms wrap around your waist.

When you look down, in shock, your face instantly beams when you see a bright red bobble hat resting atop a head of light brown curls. You see a bright little face look up to you with a wide grin, and you notice the two missing front teeth straight away, her hazelnut eyes looking up to you with a small twinkle.

You notice the bright red coat with a black furry scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, and you know straight away who this cute familiar face is. It is little Susie Trotts, with her always well dressed mother making her way towards the two of you.

Her mother's hands are tucked into her black coat pockets, you love how she is wearing a matching coat and scarf as her daughter only in the opposite colour instead.

You've always loved the way the two dressed, and couldn't help but always see the resemblance between them; it's almost like their sisters.

"Huh, little Susie Trotts, what are you doing 'ere 'so early in 'ze morning?" You ask the small child as you lift her up and give her a quick twirl.

Her laughter filling the air as you begin to laugh too, before placing her back down next to her mother who just smiles at the both of you, almost as if she had been expecting it. You give her a friendly smile in greeting too.

"Mummy is taking me to see my Uncle; we are on our way there now." She says with a happy smile on her face.

Her cute button nose scrunches up as you bend down to her height and hold onto her hands whilst giving her a small tickle on her belly with your pointer-fingers. You giggle at her squeaked laugh she lets out when you do so.

"You must be looking forward to 'zat" you say with added happy enthusiasm. Something little Susie only seems to make you do.

"Uh-huh." She says with an affirmative nod, holding onto your hands lightly.

"She's been looking forward to it all week. You know how those two are like two peas in a pod when their put together." Her mother says with a playful shake of the head.

"Oui, I remember" you say back, before facing Susie and scrunching up your face and giving her a small Eskimo kiss.

You hear her little giggle reach up to your ears, its so cute and adorable, it's almost the only thing you can hear.

"Huh, you must want to get 'zere as quick as you can 'zen?" You ask them both.

"Oui" Susie says whilst giving a quick nod. This making both you and her mother let out a laugh.

"She's already learning fast." Her mother says with a giggle, you give them a giddy smile back.

"Well, I 'should not keep you waiting any longer. It was 'so good to 'see you both again." You say to the both of them as you give Susie one more little tickle before standing back up.

You give her mother a quick hug as she tells you that 'it is nice to see you too.' You turn to see them off as they walk down the street, little Susie turning to face you giving you an enthusiastic wave. You laugh out loud as you give her a big wave back.

You don't think that you've ever smiled so much in one morning before, and it was only twenty five past seven. You only have five more minutes before your bus would arrive.

You were so busy thinking about your strange morning and how it turned out that you'd completely forgotten about the brown haired wonder still standing at the bus stop watching you.

You only remembered when you turned back to the stop and caught sight of her there with her arms still neatly crossed, her head now tilted to the side with that same tender smile on her face.

You quickly look to the left and then to the right just to make sure that there weren't going to be any other strange appearances before you felt happy enough to walk over to Hermione.

As soon as you get close enough you smell her lavender scent straight away and you instantly feel at home. You walk over with your hands in your pockets and a shy smile on your face.

"Can I finally say 'hello' now, Fleur?" She asks with a chuckle.

You begin to blush; you start to feel bad for making her wait so long. You were the one who made her get up extra early to talk to you in the mornings only for her to not even be able to say 'hello.'

"I'm 'sorry, I did not mean to make you wait 'so long." You say your head down whilst looking at her through your eyelashes.

You see her take in a breath, before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. You immediately wish you could read her mind.

"Oh, Fleur." She sighs out before you see her cave in to whatever she was thinking in her mind. And then suddenly you feel her engulf you into her warm embrace.

And suddenly you're surrounded in lavender, you're surrounded in brown wavy hair, you smell the sweet smell of honey, and you feel her warmth surround you. You're completely surrounded by Hermione.

And before you know it your eyes flutter closed and you begin to wrap your arms around her slim waist and hold her tight. You never seem to want to _ever_ leave her embrace. Not now that you've finally come back home.

"I 'zink you can 'say 'ello' now, 'Ermione." You tell her, your head instinctively burrowing into her neck. You feel her giggle and you love how her breath on you tickles you too.

"Hello, Fleur." She breathes out.

"Bonjour, Ermione." Your French coming out automatically.

And suddenly you feel her arms tighten around your neck as she begins to rock you, slowly, to and fro.

This moment will forever remain in your memories as you know for a fact that this is the best hug you have ever had. So much so that you almost never want to let go. You just don't want it to end.

But like they say, all good things must come to an end, and before you know it five long seconds have gone by before you decide that that is more than enough time for friends to hug. You take in her lavender-honey smell one last time; you never know when you'll next be able to smell it again, before reluctantly breaking away.

Once you take enough steps back, your arms fall straight to your sides, and you can feel the cold sneak up on you like a rash and the only way you can make it go away is by wrapping your arms around her waist again. But you know that you can not do that, so you look away from her to the window behind her.

"Sorry, about 'zat. It is never usually like 'zat in 'ze mornings. I 'haven't seen 'zem in a long while actually." You begin to explain.

"It's alright Fleur. You don't need to explain yourself to me. It was rather sweet of you actually; you're so great with people." She told you sincerely.

Her voice was so soft you were tempted to look back into those luscious brown eyes, but you knew that you couldn't. So you gave her a grin instead.

"Well 'thank you for 'thinking 'zat, but I still feel bad. You got up early in 'ze morning to 'see me only for you to not even be able to 'say 'hello'." You tell her, all your thoughts rambling out of you.

"I'm seeing you now, aren't I?" She asked playfully.

"Oui, of course, but my bus will be 'here soon." You say through a smile.

"Well, that's better than nothing, isn't it?" She asks rhetorically. "I'm just happy I'm talking to you now. I would much rather see you, than not see you at all." Her words came out so simple and so sure, as if it was common knowledge for her to want to see you so much.

You couldn't help the gasp that escaped your mouth at her words. Your eyes hooked onto hers, you saw them smile, and you saw them shine. So you knew that she was telling the truth, and knowing that made you smile in return.

You titled you head down and looked at her through the corners of your eyes. You tried to hide your smile, but you knew that it was failing. You just simply shook your head in disbelief. You didn't think you could ever find anyone more perfect.

That's when you straightened up at the thought, and spoke through a deep breath.

"What am I going to do with you, Miss Rain-Liking 'Ermione?" You asked her rhetorically; not really expecting a reply, but when you saw her shy smile you knew that you would get one.

And then she said something you never would have expected.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She said, her voice coming out husky, her eyes beginning to deepen. They had never looked more hypnotising before.

Her words sent chills to run down your spin, you could feel the hairs at the beck of your neck begin to stand, and you knew that it wasn't in the bad way. It was _certainly_ not in the bad way.

You saw her eyes flicker down to your lips, for all of a second, before coming back up to your eyes again. That hypnotising dark brown never fading away, she was luring you in, and you didn't know why but you could feel yourself take a step closer.

You hadn't the slightest idea how she could make you go from feeling shy and bashful to wanting to feel her kiss under the rain again, all in under a minute. Except this time you knew that the urge was stronger, and you knew that you wanted so much more than that when you could feel the butterflies in your stomach start to head down.

You took in a shaky breathe, you hadn't felt that in a long while, and you began to wonder even more how she was the one to make you feel that now.

But before you could say anything more, you saw Hermione shake her head, almost as if to shake her mind of her thoughts, before she spoke.

"Y-your bus is here now, Fleur." She muttered out, you saw the way her forehead began to crease a bit, like she was annoyed with the way that came out.

You just gave a small chuckle, and then suddenly remembering where you were meant to be going this morning you began to shake away the feelings you still had burning inside of you. You definitely couldn't go to work feeling like that.

"Err, right, work." You said the words in your mind, trying to remind yourself of your routine before you snapped back into action. All of the butterflies now beginning to fly away and settle inside of you once more. You tore your eyes away from her tempting, chocolate ones and tightened your hold on your bag.

"I 'shall go now, and I guess I will 'see you tomorrow?" You asked her hopefully, needing confirmation before you could be happy to leave.

She immediately nodded her head, as if she were expecting it, and gave a small smile.

"You know that I will, Miss Spring-liking Fleur." She said through her light smile. And that made you give a genuine smile back too.

And with that you gave a small nod before turning around and beginning to head onto the bus. You could feel her brown eyes watching your every move; the intensity of it sending chills to run down your spine. But even so, your smile never once leaves your face.


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm Sorry

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :)_

**__****_thekeeper21:_** _I'm glad your taking a liking to this story so much, your love for it only spurs me on to continue with this story more :D And they will be leaving the bus stop, eventually, but still not just yet i'm afraid hehe, i hope you can hold on until then :)) _

_**IndieFoxProductions/IndieFox: **Your review brightened my day, im sorry about that little confusion, like i said i just needed to be sure, and sorry i never even realised that i was calling you that haha, but yeah sure if you want to go as chipmunk then thats fine, but i think your name is pretty cool as is :D _

_And wow, that has got to be a record, i didn't even know someone could read a chapter that fast hehe, this ones a bit shorter i'm afraid so you might just be able to bet that record for this chap :] _

_And locking them in a room 'ey, well if they've managed to come all this way from just one bus stop, who knows what could happen in there haha ;) And yeah i've been putting some more thought into a side-story and i think i could do the last chap in her POV, but that won't be until a while, i need to write some more of this story first, but defo an idea :)) _

_And my fav couple you say, well i have many that i like, but my ultimate OTP has to be Brittana, i know, i know i'm writing Fleurmione so it should be them, and it was, definitley, for like a year and a bit, but when Brittana came along they took over my fanfictioning world instead. But Fleurmione have always remained in my head, and heart, and will always be a close second, for sho' :DD Sorry for the long reply, i'll let you read now hehe ;D _

**_Lightning Lockhart: _**_Haha, who doesn't want to give our lovely french veela a hug, im glad that i managed to make you smile. And thank you for your review, it warms my heart to read :) _

_And Yay! Another follower, i couldn't feel more grateful :] And you're going to read YMPD too, im happy to hear thank you for taking the time to do so, although i would like to apologize before hand for the terrible mistakes within the first few chapters, i want to fix it but i dont know how *gives a small shrug* either way i hope you enjoy reading it, i defo liked writing it, just not as much as this fic :D And i feel honoured to be one of your favs, your one of my fav reviewers, and i can only hope that you don't change your mind after this chap, hehe :)) _

**_earth2012:_**_ Thank you for taking the time to review, that made me all kinds of happy :)) And i wanted this story to be sweet and tender so im happy to see that you picked up on that, i hope i didn't dissapoint after this chap :D _

**_Icy-Windbreeze: _**_hehe, thank you for being impressed, im glad that your happy with the speed, i was afraid that many would want it to pick up a bit, but i always prefer it when couples take their time, it feels more realistic, don't you think? _

_I__ hope you like the progression and lets see if you can guess just where they might go next, and who knows it just might boost up their relationship, but im not gonna give too much away of course hehe :]] _

**_gaby2angel: _**_Haha, funny you should say that about her asking for a phone number, because after this chap she might do just that, but we'll see hehe ) _

_Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than others, but this is more of a filler, but its defo needed to lead up to the other chapters to come :) and please don't be mad at me, not all stories can be pure fluff, right?_

_But before i give too much away, please read and enjoy, and don't forget to tell me your thoughts, i love hearing from all of you :DD _

* * *

Chapter Seven

I'm Sorry

You are Not happy. Not, _not_ happy, at all. You could even say that you are verging on fuming. But you can not really be sure. All that you're certain of is that when you awoke this morning, 'happy' was the Last thing on your mind.

Gabrielle had called you again last night. And after every phone call with your little sister you almost expect to end it being at least the slightest bit mad. But after this particular phone call, you didn't end it being mad, you weren't even angry. You were so much more than that.

You were that mad, you woke up still feeling exactly the same way. You were that mad, that you can't even remember the whole conversation, not the good part at least. Gabrielle had _never_ made you so angry before, but this time she had taken it _too_ far.

_"Just because _Your_ boyfriend's didn't treat you well, does not mean you can pick on mine!" _You can still hear her words now, and they cut through you just like they had done last night.

* * *

_ "Gabrielle, you know 'zat I am only trying to look out for you." You tried to reason with her. _

_ "Oui, and I keep telling you, I do not_ Need_ you too! I am old enough to make my own mistakes now, Fleur; honestly you are worse 'zan mother and father!" _

_ "Well if 'zey are not going to look after you 'zen someone 'has too!" You say, your voice rising higher now. "Have you ever 'thought 'zat maybe I would just like you to learn from My mistakes!"_

_ "Non, 'zey are _Your_ mistakes, not my own! I _need_ to make my own, but how can I when you will not even let me look at another boy!" Gabrielle exclaims._

_ "Oh, I can not stop you from looking, you do 'zat anyway! You even let 'zem _Touch_ you." _

_ "Oh, and 'zey did not touch you! I am not 'stupid, Fleur, I can 'hear. I know what you did with Hugo, I 'heard you telling your friends!"_

_ "Exactly, 'see, my _Mistake_!" You shout back, your anger now starting to kick in. _

_ "And when are you going to realise 'zat I am _Not_ going to make 'zat same mistake. Pierre treats me right. I am not just going to 'sleep with 'ze first man 'zat tells me I look beautiful, because you know what 'zey all 'say 'zat!"_

_"Huh!" You gasp your free hand shooting up to your mouth; words couldn't even come out of your mouth. _

_ "OH, and another 'thing, at least I actually 'have friends 'zat care, what was it your friends told you to do. Oh yeah, 'zat's it, 'to suck it up and just go with it'," _

_ "At least if _My_ friends ever told me 'zat I would not listen to 'zem. I bet if your new 'precious' friend 'Hermione told you 'zat you wouldn't even 'zink about it would you!" _

_ And that was when Gabrielle had officially crossed the line. _

_You don't know why you always have to bring up boys when you're talking to her, but most of the time that's what your conversations are based on. That's why you know to prepare yourself for an argument of some kind, but after that one you couldn't even think of words to say back. You didn't even want to bother trying. _

_ She may have won that time, but you know that she had won in the most malicious way. For her to bring up Hugo was one thing, but then to go and mention Hermione too, that was taking it too far, and after that you had officially seen red. _

_ "You take it too far, 'sometimes, Gabrielle." You let out in the most calming voice. _

_You had said it quietly, acting so cool and collected that you think even Gabrielle got goosebumps too. You rarely ever speak to her in that tone, but when you do you know that Gabrielle knows that's when she has done something wrong. So you knew for a fact that she knew she had taken it too far. _

_ But you didn't even want to give her the chance to apologize, you hung up straight away. _

_ The first thing you wanted to do was simply throw your phone straight at the wall and watch it smash into a million pieces. You knew that you should, you needed to let out your rage somehow. But you were that mad, you couldn't even bring yourself to do that. _

_ You were so mad, you cried. Not the ear-splitting, heart-breaking kind of crying, but the silent, shoulder shaking, tears running freely crying instead. _

_ The only thing you could do was slump down onto your bed, and let out your anger through tears. You had _never_ cried yourself to sleep before that night, and you never wanted too again. _

_ You knew that you shouldn't have been so mad at her; she had tried calling you all night. You knew that she wanted to be forgiven, that she wanted the both of you to laugh it off and forget, like you usually would after your many fights. But this time you couldn't. _

_ You let your phone ring beside you, over and over again; you opened the text messages and saw the endless unhappy faces she would send. But you never sent anything back. _

_ At that moment you didn't want _anything_ to do with her. That made you cry even more. _

* * *

You had felt so alone last night. All you needed was for someone to just Be there. And you couldn't help it, but the first person on your mind was her, was Hermione Granger.

You wanted to phone her up, so badly. You wanted to call her and just cry to her on the phone. You wanted her to come running, like you knew she would. And more than anything, you wanted her to wrap you up in her warm embrace. You wanted her to be your blanket that night. All you wanted, all you needed, was to smell lavender and honey, and feel at home.

But the simple thing was you didn't even have her number. You didn't have a clue were she lived, only that it was somewhere around your neighbourhood. You guessed. You didn't know how to contact her at all.

So instead all you could do was grab a fistful of your blanket and cry into it some more, imagining her smell, her hair, her eyes and her smile. All of which would be shining down on you.

And although the thought didn't stop your tears from falling, it did stop your heart from beating so fast. It stopped your blood boiling so much.

It helped you fall asleep that night.

But when you awoke this morning and saw no one asleep beside you, and remembered why your eyes felt so raw from crying, the anger soon came flooding back.

You were so mad, you thought of calling work and telling them you were ill today. But then you knew that meant staying in at home and feeling bad for yourself, and bad for her too as she would keep calling you endlessly until you picked up. And you still weren't ready to forgive her just yet. You knew that you would, forgive her, at some point. She is your sister; after all. But you couldn't do that today, not just yet.

So that's what leads you to now. You're sitting at your bus stop, like you do every morning, waiting for your usual bus to arrive.

Your brown woolly gloves shoved onto your hands, your brown coat wrapped tightly around you. Your arms crossed, sternly, upon your chest. Your jaw clenched so tight that if anyone were to speak to you right now you would snap.

You're sitting down on the cold hard bench, but all your weight is being put on your left leg whilst the other is frantically bouncing up and down.

Every second the time ticks by and your bus still hasn't arrived, leaves you irritated just that little bit more.

Every time you raise your arm to check for the time and see that it's still exactly the same as it was fifteen seconds ago, you let out a huff of annoyance. Your head shaking as you do.

Why can't the bus just Be here already?

You just want the day to be over with, so you can stop feeling _this_ mad and forgive her already and move on. But you know that it won't happen that quickly, not with the time moving so slowly.

You've been waiting at this bus stop for a good ten to fifteen minutes now, and throughout all that time she hasn't once stopped looking at you.

You can feel her gaze, staring back at you, she hasn't looked anywhere else. Strangely enough, you know that that should annoy you even more. But it doesn't. If anything her stare is what's keeping you – just the slightest bit – calm right now.

You hadn't expected to see Hermione waiting for you when you got to the stop. You didn't think she would have gotten here so early. You didn't arrive here early for once.

But when you did see her, you didn't smile. You wanted too, especially seeing her eyes sparkling like they were and seeing her own smiling face, but it was either the mood you were in or simply the fact that she was here now, that made you want to just turn around and leave.

Instead, seeing her smile, you knew you couldn't walk away from her. Not even if you tried. So you walked over to your usual seat, gave her a small smile back, before sitting down and looking straight ahead. And you haven't turned to face her once since then.

But what's making you even madder, is the fact that she hasn't said anything from the moment she saw your face. Not one word has been said. And you're so grateful for that, you're not in the mood to be speaking to anyone right now. Not even her.

How can she know to do that?

To just sit there and be quiet for you. You haven't even known her long. You wouldn't have thought that it had only been a few weeks, because sitting here, in the silence with her watching you every now and then; it's almost like you had known her for years. And it's almost like she feels the same way too.

As she sits there watching you, like she keeps checking to make sure you won't break. Not saying a single word, not even checking if you're okay. She already knows the obvious answer, just by looking at your face.

Instead of asking and seeing if you want to talk it out (something you would absolutely hate to do right now) she lets you sit there, beside her, and be mad. She's simply letting you be angry, and letting your thoughts float around.

After another five minutes of still not looking at her precious face, she finally breaks the silence.

"Your bus is-"

But you break her off with a raise of your hand. You hang it in the space between you and finally turn to face her, with an eyebrow raised.

You don't mean to look at her so harshly. But you know that it's either a hand gesture or you'll open your mouth and finally speak, and in your current mood you know that the words you'll say will be anything but nice. And you definitely do not want her to be a victim of that right now. You would hate yourself even more if you made her upset too.

You know what you want to do, more than anything, what you need to do. You want to ask for her phone number, whether it is a mobile or otherwise, so badly. But, again, you can not speak right now, so you don't say anything.

Instead you speak to her through your face, just like you had then. And what irks you the most is the fact that she seems to understand too. Just by looking at your face, she knows exactly what you're saying. She knows that you don't mean it; she knows that you just don't want anyone to talk, so she goes along with you. She doesn't say anything else.

You put your hand down and place it across your chest again, before standing. You give her one small side-smile before you turn to catch your bus.

And just when you think you'd managed to survive, to go through with seeing her and not making her upset, she muttered out two short words that were enough to break your raging heart.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was so small, so sad that it almost came out broken on the last word. That was enough to get you to face her again, and when you do, your heart breaks just that little bit more.

Her bright pale face, which is usually all smiles, is now facing the ground. Her head hanging down, almost ashamed, with no smile adorning her face. You know that she understood and that she knew you didn't want to speak. But you also know that she doesn't know why it is that you're mad in the first place.

Your first instinct is to run to her, that's what you know you should do, and you want to wrap her in your arms and tell her that it has nothing to do with her. That it's your entire sister's fault, again, like usual. You want to see her face brighten as she lets out that magical laugh of hers. You want to see her smile.

But standing there, only a metre away, apart of you – the stronger part – just can't bring you too. Instead all you can do is stand there, and watch her for a second more, before you decide to turn back around and get on your bus.

You're still really mad; you can feel it boiling in your veins. But now, more than ever, you feel your heart slowly begin to rip in two the further away from her you go. And that feeling is killing you even more than the words your sister said last night. Your last thought on your mind, as you begin to take your seat by the window, is that 'you knew you should have called off work today.'


	8. Chapter 8 - Cherry

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :)_

**__****_Chipmunk:_**_ I'm loving your new name, that brightened up my day :)) And I'm sorry but this is gonna sound weird, but it needs to be said, can you get anymore perfect! Listening to music, whilst helping your grandma and reading my fic, thats just, wow! _

_Haha, okay now that that is said, I'm sorry that the last chapter was your least favourite, i didn't like writing it either, but trust me it was needed, and don't hate on Gabi too much - thats not what i'm actually aiming for hehe, if anything it could be seen as a good thing :) You'll see what i mean after this chapter, i'm thinking you'll like it, maybe, hehe :D _

**_Lightning Lockhart: _**_Im glad you understood, your right, life isn't always a fairytale, relationships/friendships are going to have a little trouble, but sometimes it is needed :)_

_'Its weird how a person can change our humour but sometimes it is not enough' - i don't know why but i really liked this, this is some sweet logic and very true, im glad that you picked up on Fleur's side of her anger :) _

_And you may just get your wish in this very chapter, i hope you enjoy reading it :] _

_And thank you for loving my other fics, that means a lot to hear and is much appreciated, and you make my day too hehe :DD _

_**beelotus:** Thank you for liking it, and i'm happy to see that you like what is going on between the two and the fact that its all in one location, i hope you won't mind when it changes hehe :D _

**_Raya (Guest): _**_Aww im happy to hear that you loved my previous chapters, sweet is exactly what i was going for hehe :] And i'm sorry that the last one made you need to see the dentist, we all hate having to do that haha lol XD _

_But yeah, i hate seeing Hermione upset too but sometimes a little sadness is needed, and who knows you might just get what you were asking for in this chapter, maybe Fleur finally steps up to the plate. I'll let you find that out for yourself hahaha ;) _

_And again, just wait til this chapter, she may just sort out the numbers very soon, maybe, not hinting much *wink wink, nudge nudge* :D _

_And Yay! another fan, thank you for that, it made my day :D _

**_anon21 (Guest): _**_Thank you, that meant a lot to hear that you think this is good, and im just happy that your reading it now :) I know, i love their little cuteness too, im happy that you picked up on their small interactions, hehe and your review just made me want to squeeel right back :]]_

**_Iara (Guest): _**_Thanks, i wasn't sure on the plot at first, but once i started writing i new that i would carry on, i just really got into it, so i love to hear that others like the idea too. _

_And that made me laugh, who knows it could because she's French, i don't really know, maybe its just her personality, she seems to be quite a laid back character, at least when it comes to her job hehe _

_And thanks, i wasn't sure if i was keeping to their characters or not, so that defo reassured me thank you :D And yes she is a very mysterious person, but maybe one who'll finally be solved soon, maybe ;) And thank you for the suggestion, i'll keep it in mind :) _

**_Glico (Guest): _**_And thank you for reading all 7 chapters so quickly, and for saying your one thing, maybe you can help me get all that love and reviews hehe ;) _

**_ : _**_I absolutley love your review :) Thank you for thinking it romantic, that was one of my main focus on the story so im glad that you think that. And to have my story compared to a dance is defo something i didn't see coming, but very much appreciated. That was a lovely review that kept me smiling the whole way, hopefully the dance doesn't end after this chap, maybe it still keeps going strong :D _

**_R3aper: _**_damn, that was a pretty amazing review hehe it made my day to read :) and thank you for thinking this unique, im glad your liking what i've done with the characters, and i hope to be seeing more of you soon :D _

_**Zelda's Hero:** I'm looking forward to hearing from you again too, hope that you enjoy this next chapter too :DD_

_I'm sorry for upsetting you all last chapter, i didn't want you to have to read a sad chap, but sometimes it is needed hehe _

_Anyways i'm hoping that this chapter makes up for it, although i'm not so sure on it myself, had to keep reading it just to be sure but i didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer, so please read and enjoy and tell me what you thought, what your favourite part was maybe, i just love hearing from you all :D _

_And until next time :)) _

* * *

Chapter Eight

Cherry

It has been three days since you had last spoken to her, three long, tiring days. You never thought that you would ever want a weekend to go by faster than you did then.

You just wanted to see her again.

You just wanted to explain.

You couldn't stand the thought of her thinking that she had upset you, especially when – in all honesty – she had done nothing wrong.

She wasn't to blame for your foul mood that day at all. That was all Gabrielle's doing. And now you're mad at your little sister even more, like it wasn't bad enough that she had to say what she said, but then to go and make Hermione be upset with you too. You're just so glad that you're living in another country, for her sake.

You had wanted to see her and apologize straight away the next day, but when you got to the bus stop you had found it empty. It had remained that way too, without her by your side, as she never did show up. All you wanted to do was talk to her again.

That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Then you remember the fact that you didn't even have her number too, so you couldn't even contact her throughout the day. And more than anything, that was all you had wanted to do. But you couldn't.

So you waited, all weekend long, seeing as you still weren't sure if she worked on weekends like you, and even if she did you were sure that you wouldn't see her anyway as you don't have to go in until nearly noon. So instead you went a whole weekend without once even getting the chance to say 'hello.'

You didn't realise until you woke up on Monday just how much you had really missed her. And the funny thing was you didn't really know her either. You had only known her for longer than a week. But you found it strange, because when you thought about it you could have sworn that you had known her for years.

* * *

You woke up that Monday, thinking of her. Something you've found to have done nearly every morning now, since you met her.

It's like she has planted herself into your mind and is now refusing to ever leave, because from the moment you saw those black leather-gloved hands, she had you mesmerised. And now she is the only thing you think about.

Plus it doesn't help either when you find yourself getting to your refrigerator – to get your usual buttered toast for breakfast – only to find those brightly coloured post-it notes still hanging side by side on your fridge door. Whenever you'd lay eyes on it – reading those endearing words, written in that precious handwriting – you'd find yourself smiling just like you had when you first read it, all those nights ago. Seeing that again would always make your rushed mornings seem so calm and slow, somehow. She just had that effect on you. And knowing that would make you smile even more.

So much so that you'd be glad that you were the only one in your apartment, as you could have sworn that you would look like some crazed fool, having a big cheesy smile on you face whilst you spread your buttered toast with a knife and on a plate, for once.

Reading that note and imagining her face, which is now forever engraved into your mind, would find you breezing out of your apartment like the wind in the sky. You would step out with a happy sigh, as you'd be ready to face the bright coloured day ahead of you. You've had a rough couple of days, but now, knowing that it's a new week, you feel confident, like your ready to take on anything. You could even call Gabrielle and finally give in to her pleas of forgiveness, you feel that content.

You knew that it would be a good day, from the moment you woke up. In all honesty, you know why.

You'd had the best dream last night, it was about her. You'd dreamt of those brown, chocolate eyes, and that light, fluffy hair elegantly flowing down her gracious face. You had dreamt of her, you had woken up thinking about her, you had read her, like an open book stuck on your fridge door. And now, you couldn't seem to get that smile off your face.

You just really hoped that you would see her today. It had been three days too long, if it became even just one more day, you really do feel like you'd lose your mind. You'd become so accustom to seeing and speaking to her every morning, it had almost started to become part of your daily routine. And then you messed it up just that one time and now your right back to square one. Were you begun to wonder if you'll even see her beautiful face again.

God, you hoped you did. You needed too, so bad.

* * *

When you got to the stop, almost out of breathe you had run there so eagerly, you instantly frowned seeing the vacant spot right next to your own. It was still early, you had come at seven again, but you still wished to have found her in her usual seat, waiting.

You'd almost imagined seeing her sitting there staring out at nothing, until she would hear you come closer and turn to face you, her whole face lighting up straight away, as she would give you that one true smile that would make you melt like a puddle on the floor.

But instead, you were met with nothing, you saw no one, as you begun to take empty steps closer, to an empty bench seat. Your smile now having left your face completely as you began to sit there, patiently waiting. And this time you knew that you weren't waiting for that bus.

"_I'm sorry_" those two words never seemed to leave your mind.

It could almost make you cry, remembering her words echoing around your head as they now became the only thing you could hear. You could kick yourself for ever having walked away from her, when she was so clearly in need of reassurance.

You had only needed her that night, but that wasn't her fault, she couldn't be helped for not having been there, could she?

Of course not, that was your own stupid fault for not having asked for her number sooner. Sometimes you just seem to miss the simple things in life, and that had been one of them.

You had thought so much about calling her; you were now beginning to get scared of seeing her. For you knew that the moment you did you would say the first thing that would come to mind, and usually when that happens it's always something you least expect. You do not want that to happen again, you'd done that enough times with her already.

You instinctively looked down to your watch. This was why you would usually hate arriving early because when you had to wait you found yourself constantly checking for the time even though you already knew it.

Five past seven, just like you had guessed.

You put your arm back down, only to find a minute later that you want to check all over again. It isn't like you have anything better to do at this bust stop anyway.

That is, until you notice something. A slight shift in the air, it is almost like it smells different. That would have you laughing at any other moment, as you know that you can not smell the air at least that was what you had thought. But right now, you can, and the smell is strong too. It's a smell that you find, strangely, familiar, but you can not – for the life of you – think why.

That is until you smell it, the lavender and honey. And you find you spin your head to the side so fast, your hair flies around with you, you could have gotten whiplash from the speed. But once you laid eyes on her, you couldn't have seemed to care less.

She was there.

She was standing right in front of you.

And you found you couldn't breathe. She looked so beautiful, it hurt.

And when you saw that smile, reaching her eyes, which you noticed began to sparkle so bright, you felt your stomach tighten itself into the tightest of knots you thought that you would get a belly-ache. Only she could make you feel that way, it seemed, just by seeing her face.

She was wearing her grey coat and dark trousers again, with another one of her endless black, simple shoes. Her leather gloved hands tucked into her coat pockets, making her stance seem just that little bit more graceful. Or maybe that was just her natural self, you could never be sure.

All you knew was, seeing her right then, in that very moment, you knew. You knew that you wanted to spend the rest of your life trying to figure that out. You would spend the rest of your life trying to figure _her _out, only to never know in the end all because you wanted that extra reason to stay by her side and never leave.

And as you watched her, elegantly, take that extra step closer to you, you found your breath hitched. Your eyes never left her face, you were almost too scared to look away.

She really was standing there in front of you, right?

It really had been just too long.

And suddenly, just like you had feared, you began to open your mouth and before you could even think about it the words came rushing out.

"Whatisyournumber?" You had said it so fast, you weren't even sure on what you said at first.

But you didn't regret it, not when you saw the way Hermione's face scrunched up, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

She was so sweet sometimes, you could hardly bare it.

"Erm… 'hello' to you too, Fleur." She said playfully, letting out a small chuckle as she did so.

It was like music to your ears. You don't know why, but all of the little things about her, the things that you never really focused on before, now began to come to light. It was almost like they were all you could see and hear. _She_ was all you could see and hear, and you didn't even know why.

"I'm 'sorry." You apologized, your head falling down, slightly. Hermione just giggled. Yet again, the sound reverberated around the small shelter and soon filled up your ears, it was all you could hear.

"For asking for my number, Fleur, you don't need to apologize for that." She reasoned.

You brightened up at her first words, so she did understand you. You began to blush when you remembered your embarrassing confession to her just a moment ago. You knew that would happen.

"Non, well, oui, I am 'sorry for 'zat too." You said, blushing even further, you were glad that you had your head down. But even from looking at the side you could see her smile at you. "I meant I'm 'sorry, for everything. I shouldn't 'ave treated you like I did 'zat day. I am so 'sorry, 'Ermione." You had said it so sincerely you just had to look her in the eye, just so she would know that you meant every word.

You had truly felt so bad, all weekend long. Those were the words you'd been craving to say to her since you stepped onto that bus and drove away.

"Fleur, you do not need to apologize for that, ever. I'm the one who should, I'm sorry Fleur-"

"For what, you do not need too either 'Ermione-"

"No, I do, please." She said quickly once she saw you begin to open your mouth to reply back. "I'm sorry, for whatever I did wrong, I didn't mean to upset you, I swear. I just, please don't ever ignore me like that again, Fleur. It hurt so badly." Hermione said, her eyes beginning to water as she looked into your own, hers begging for forgiveness. But you didn't even know why.

"Non 'Ermione, it was not your fault, 'zat is why I am apologizing, I did not mean to 'hurt you. 'Zat is what I fear of 'ze most, and I'm sorry I made you feel like 'zat. But please, just listen." You say to her, your hand now holding onto her cheek, so gently it's almost like your scared you'll break her with just the slightest of touches. She looks so small right now, her eyes glazing over as she bites her bottom lip, slowly, before nodding her head for you to continue.

"I was not mad at you, I 'swear." You start off; you see her eyes begin to relax a little at your words. "I just 'had a bad day, and night. Gabrielle 'had called and, well, like usual we ended up 'aving an argument. But 'zis one got a bit more out of 'and and I am so 'sorry 'zat I took it out on you. I did not want to ignore you, I just needed to not speak for awhile, I was really mad. But I swear it was none of your doing, okay?" You ask, patiently waiting to see if it had sunk in.

You dreaded the thought of ever making her sad.

She began to slowly nod her head. A small smile played on her face.

"Okay." She said so quietly, you almost didn't hear it. But then her face began to scrunch up once more.

"If it wasn't my fault then how come I didn't see you the next day? I know that we're both busy on weekends, well, at least I assume because mine can be quite hectic." She asked you nodded your head in agreement, knowing that she wasn't finished speaking yet. "But I desperately wanted to see you on Friday, Fleur, but when I got to the stop, you weren't there. And you didn't appear either." She said, more quietly at the end, her eyes beginning to lose their sparkle.

You instantly wanted to bring it back to her. You'd give anything to see her smile.

"I did 'show up, I 'had to go into work 'zat day and I wanted to 'see you too. I waited but you never appeared either." You said with a small smile on your lips. She breathed out a laugh.

"I guess we were both so busy thinking about apologizing to each other that we never got the chance to look at the time." This made you chuckle, you saw her let out a small laugh too, and you instantly brightened knowing that it was because of you. You had made her smile again.

"Oui, I guess 'so." You said back simply. You couldn't think of anything else to say, you were just so glad to have seen her again and finally had the chance to explain.

That was all you had wanted to do, you could breathe a bit easier now.

You began to notice that you still had your hand pressed lightly on her cheek, her head begun to tilt slightly to rest into it .You had focused so much on her face you didn't even realise what the rest of your body was doing. You supposed that when it came to Hermione everything just seemed to come naturally.

So naturally that after a beat of silence you began to feel yourself leaning in towards her. Time ticked by so slowly, the closer you got, but you didn't seem to mind, it gave you another chance to smell that glorious smell of lavender that you have begun to love so much.

You felt your hands begin to slide down her cheek and rest just on the top of her shoulder, as you aimed to lean in and give her a friendly hug. A hug that you didn't realise – until this very moment – you had been craving for.

But it seemed that you had misconstrued the distance the two of you had, as you leant in you noticed that it wasn't very much space at all.

Hermione was literally sitting right next to you.

You didn't remember seeing her move in closer whilst you were speaking, but you supposed that was what must have happened otherwise you didn't think that it would have lead to what it did, had you known.

As you leaned forwards, just a centre metre more, you found you were right up close to her face. So much so that you could feel her every breath hit your skin, it was like the warmest breeze you had ever felt, and it tingled everywhere it touched.

You were going to turn your head to the side so that you could rest your head on her shoulders, but one small lift of her head upwards from Hermione and your lips just grazed her own.

It was the smallest of touches, but you found you couldn't breathe. It was like all the air had just been sucked out of you, and by seeing the slight wideness of her eyes you knew Hermione was thinking the exact same thing.

That was not what you had aimed to do at all.

But it seemed that your body had, as before you knew it you felt yourself pressing further into her. Just one inch more and your lips just touched her own.

They were so soft and warm; it was almost like you had leaned your head on the softest of pillows before sinking further and further into it, so comfortable that you never wanted to leave.

You felt your hand tighten its hold on her shoulder, just the slightest bit, as you breathed in a shaky breath through the nose. You felt her breath hit your skin once, quick and sharp, before she too took a deep breath in. And soon you were both sitting there, on your usual bus seats at your local stop, breathless.

You didn't think you could move you were so afraid of moving even the tiniest bit, as you didn't want this moment to ever end. And then you felt her lips move in the tiniest bit closer to yours as you saw her eyes begin to gently close. Your eyes soon fluttering shut too, and all you could see was darkness, but all you could feel was pure Hermione.

This moment was the epitome of perfect; nothing could ever beat this moment. It was like your first kiss all over again, just ten times better as you didn't remember it ever feeling this good. This right.

Her lips were so gentle and smooth, and when you took in the smallest breathe through the mouth you could taste… cherry. It was heavenly. You didn't know how long it was, if you had to have guessed you would probably say only a second or more, but to you it felt like a lifetime.

And after having flown around in space, seeing the bright lights of the fireworks bursting in every which way, you pulled back. So fast that had you been any quicker you think you might have fallen over completely.

You lifted your eyes open immediately, and moved your hands off of her so quick it was almost a flinch. When you finally could see clearly, and weren't seeing fireworks and stars, it was just in time to see Hermione's eyes begin to slowly open too. And then you began to blush, profusely.

You didn't think that you had ever felt your head redden as much as it did then. If you blushed anymore you were sure you would get a serious head rush.

When Hermione too began to see clearer you could see her face brighten just as red as yours, and you knew that if anyone were to pass by right now they would think neither of you were breathing.

You had just kissed Hermione Granger. You didn't think that you would ever say it, but you had just _kissed_ Hermione Granger, and you think that it was probably the best thing that had ever happened to you.

Even though it was completely accidental and neither of you had intended on that at all, you had still _kissed_ her, and in all honesty, you really wanted to kiss her again. And again, and again and again. It had felt so good, too good.

You just wanted to taste that sweet cherry all over again.

But seeing the way she was blushing, her eyes now looking to the ground just past you as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, you knew that you couldn't do that. No matter how tempting it may be.

So instead you stuck to what you were good at, speaking before thinking.

"I-it would probably 'save us both 'ze confusion I-if I 'had your number." You said your voice stuttering out as you began to look at anything but her.

When did you get so nervous all of a sudden?

You had asked many people for their numbers before, and not once were you as nervous as you were now. But when you thought about it, you knew that this one was completely different to all the rest. All because she was Hermione.

"Oh." Was all she said, and instantly you regretted ever saying anything. Her face fell instantly.

"I-I'm 'sorry." You began to say but she quickly cut in before you could say anymore.

"No, no, it's not because I don't want too, of course I would like your number. It's just that I can't… give you, my number, that is." She explained, her voice falling away near the end.

You gave her a confused look, before she gave a small sigh and continued.

"I don't have… a phone." She admitted, her teeth shutting before she said the last two words, but you managed to hear her perfectly well.

You always seem too now.

"Ohhh." You said, slowly nodding your head up and down in understanding.

You knew that there were people out there who didn't actually have mobile phones, but you didn't think that you would ever meet such a person. They tended to be the more free-spirited kind of person. And Hermione seemed to be the last person you would ever think to not have a phone.

Then you started to wonder, how could she not have a phone? She worked for the government; they always had phones on them. From what little you had seen of London that was what you had picked up the most. So how could she _not_ have a phone?

"But, you 'said you work for 'ze government. Don't you 'ave a work phone at least?" You asked, getting even more confused.

"Well, yes I do work for the government, sort-of. I just don't like phones. I do everything, by computer?" It had come out more like a question. Almost as if she were asking you, but how were you to know, you were not her?

But before you could voice anything more, Hermione looked to you earnestly.

"Look, I really don't have a phone; I swear I am not lying to you when I say this. I just need that to be perfectly clear, you believe me right?" She asked, looking at you pleadingly.

You knew that you did, it wasn't even a question. She got you from the moment you saw her face.

You gave a short nod. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good." She said giving a firm nod, you were glad to have settled that issue at least. "I-can get one, if you would like?" She asked again, after a short silence.

You snapped to her attention straight away. Was she really asking for your permission to buy a phone?

She's old enough to get a phone if she wants too, she doesn't need you to say 'yes' or 'no.' But she seems to think otherwise as she sits patiently waiting for your reply.

But before you could your old, green bus arrived, and you couldn't help the sigh of relief you let out once it did. You really didn't know what to say to that.

"My, err; bus is 'ere now." You pointed out, stating the obvious.

"Okay, but really, Fleur, would you like me too?" She asked once more.

Seeing her face you knew that she really did want you to answer, so you gave in.

"It is up to you, I do not mind." You told her truthfully, giving her a shrug of your shoulders, acting casual, but you knew that you'd love for her too really; you just couldn't seem to say it in words. "But I really must go now."

"Yes, of course, sorry, I didn't mean to stop you." She said, looking at you sincerely. It almost melted your heart. You gave her a tender smile in reply. "I'll have to think about that one I guess and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oui, but of course Ma Belle, my mornings would not be 'ze same if I did not." You say, with a slight chuckle at your playfulness.

You saw her face light up instantly. It reminded you of when a puppy notices there master enter through the door. She was so adorable sometimes; you didn't think your heart could handle it.

And with that you gave her a small wave 'goodbye' before beginning to enter the bus.

You were so glad that she hadn't brought up the little slip up you did earlier, you didn't think you were prepared for 'a talk.' But whether she didn't say anything was a good or bad thing, you didn't know. All you did know was that she hadn't apologized, so maybe – just maybe – it had meant something to her too.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cafe Creme

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :)_

___To all my lovely readers, thank you for your love and support of this fic, it all means so much to me. So to show you my appreciation here is the next update. And I'm gonna warn you now, if you all thought that the previous chapters were cute and sweet, well then you clearly haven't read this one, i think i've even managed to outbeat myself on the cuteness. But hey, everyone loves a bit of Fleurmione fluff right? I suppose you could call this the calm before the storm *wink wink, nudge nudge* but again not giving away too much ;) _

___Anyway, this is all just my personal opinion remember, you might not think the same. If you happen to think its rubbish then please feel free to tell me, i only want to make this readable for you all after all, so read and tell me what you think because i love to hear from my lovely readers :D _

**__****_Chipmunk:_**_ 1. Haha, i had a feeling you would like that :D _

_2. And you think so do you, well you'll just have to wait and see ;)) _

_3. Lol, And again, i knew you would love it, well had a feeling anyway hehe_

_4. And that last one made me laugh. Please, you shouldn't always listen to friends, its like their programmed to only ever tell us our flaws, unless we like look super hot or something hehe, so I'm sure you might be awkward, but if it really is that much then i guess your just perfectly awkward, in the best possible way that is haha :DD _

_And i can't believe that, thank you so much, this story is probably nothing compared to yours, so that meant a lot to hear that you gave this a shoutout, once again thank you :]] _

_**beelotus:** Haha, thanks, i thought you might like the cuteness, and if so then you'll probably like this chap too, maybe :) _

_And thank you, i wanted to make this different and give myself a challenge, but once i started writing it was actually pretty easy to do, so im glad to hear that you think i've done a good job, that made me smile :D _

**_iHumpAcow: _**_Just need to say that i love your name, it made me lol hehe _

_secondly, thanks, i didn't know anyone would love their kiss scene so much, hopefully you'll feel the same way in this chap :) _

_Oops, just realised that i might have given too much away, but Oh well, *gives a slight shrug* your gonna read it like, now, anyways hahaha XD _

**_qwertyfake (Guest): _**_Thanks, i didn't know anyone would keep regular checks on this fic, when i saw that it made me want to update faster hehe _

_And thank you again, i like to imagine them being like this if they were humans too, i can defo picture it for Hermione so i was happy to see that you thought so too :D _

_And who knows, maybe they are witches in disguise... or maybe there not... who knows ;) _

_And im glad this fic is making you want to read more, you defo should, theres a lot of good ones out there :]]_

**_Silentragnarok: _**_Hey, it has been a while, but its fine, i can understand, what with school and college being in the way, it is hard to find time to read too, but im glad that you managed to break away this time. _

_And yeah i can only imagine all the stuff you had to catch up on hehe, and im glad you chose to come back just on that last chap too, it's like perfect timing haha all the cuteness, even i die sometimes, but always come back to finish the chap after lol XD _

_And yeah, who doesnt love their cuteness, and im happy to see that you loved their kiss too, wasn't sure on it myself but i felt that it was time :)) and don't worry, your english was perfect, i read it all fine :DD _

**_Icy-Windbreeze: _**_Aww, shucks, i'm glad you liked it :) And who knows if this fic is magical or not, i might not even know myself hehe :P _

_And thats okay, im just glad that you reviewed at all, it always makes me happy to see. _

_Haha, well i guess you'll just have to wait and see for their next location then, all im gonna say is... Nothing, i don't wanna give too much away hahaha ;)) _

_And yeah thats a good idea actually, who knows she might just do that :D _

**_acrazyfangirl: _**_Aww thank you, i hope you like this update just as much :D _

_**Raya (Guest): **Thank you, your review made my day too :)) And yeah, i felt it was time for a little kiss at least, im glad you wlecomed it hehe and yeah that was just a minor challenge for them, something they needed to come by, friendship wise :D_

_Hahaha, that made me Lol so much, yeah she really could be the only one to get away with it, and i know even im obssessed with my phone, but then again, this is the mysterious Hermione, is she really telling the truth, like you said it is the 21st century. But im not gonna reveal too much, that would just ruin the surprise :[) _

_And she really is isn't she, i think it just adds to the adorableness of her hehe _

_Hahaha, sweet stuff you want 'ey, well then sweet stuff you shall get, a lot in this chap. I just hope it doesnt hurt your teeth too bad, i don't want you having any other cavities removed lol ;D _

_**Iara (Guest): **haha, yeah i thought it was cute myself, you gotta love her for trying hehe and yeah, only Hermione seems to have that effect on her :) _

_And yeap the mystery of Hermione still remains, and i guess you shall have to wait and see if this holds magic or not, you shouldn't have to wait too much longer i think, but who knows :DD _

_And hmmm, you thought that did you, well im glad you did, maybe she was hinting that, who knows with this mysterious woman, I'll let you be the one to decide :)) _

_**Glico (Guest): **HA! That was just too funny, certainly sugar overload hehe, but hopefully this one isn't too much either, i don't want my reviewers to lose to much of their teeth, or gain sugar diabetes haha :D _

_And i know right, it's almost like someone just needs to put them in one place to finally make them spill their true feelings, oh wait that kinda sounds familiar hahaha, sorry i make myself laugh, i really do XD Anyways, what i was trying to say is that maybe that could happen in this chap, who knows until you head on down and read it :DD_

**_Apocolyptic Mirage: _**_Hey, im glad you think that kind of stuff is needed in relationships too, i defo agree, you gots to have some drama right? _

_And that made me smile, im glad that you took so much interest in their first kiss too, but sorry didn't mean to distract you from work, thats just Fleurmione for you i suppose :D _

_And yeah, she seemed just as eager, i'm glad you could pick up on that. And defo have to hate when that happens, it can get pretty awkward, especially if your reason is something they'd hardly believe, but sometimes it is true :D And who knows maybe it does, all i can say is it will defo come back to surface again, maybe ;) I'll just leave you wth some more suspense, to keep you guessing, who knows maybe you'll be spot on. _

_And yes defo go to class, don't want to miss that, i'll just feel bad hehe, happy reading :)) _

_**And lastly, to all my readers,** please check out my Chipmunk's, **IndieFoxProductions**, Fleurmione fanfic - **Contrails** - its a highly recommended good read, if you haven't already read it that is haha :D _

_And now, on with the story! _

* * *

Chapter Nine

Café Crème

It was another chilly, winter's morning, and you found yourself wrapped up nice and warm in your usual coat and mittens. But even so that didn't stop the cold from creeping up to your nose and ears, making them shine red in the early morning shine.

You could feel the coldness on your cheeks, and knew that winter was definitely here. You could feel it, and you could see it with each passing breath you took, as you could see white puffs of air coming from your nose before floating away into the sky.

You would almost call the sight beautiful, had you been a winter person, but you were not a Hermione, winter was not your season. You always found it far too cold and chilly, you hated getting coughs, and flu's and fevers. Winter for you was almost torture.

But you supposed that, in a way, winter wasn't all that bad. If a woman like Hermione Granger found it the best season of all, then winter must be doing something right, which was a lot more than could be said for you. For, at this very moment, you didn't seem to be doing anything right.

Once again you found yourself sitting beside Hermione. Once again you had found yourself in awe the moment you had laid eyes on her. Once again you found that you couldn't seem to face her, so instead faced the front and looked out to the houses across the street.

But this time it was a little more different, this time you couldn't seem to speak to her either. And this time you didn't have the excuse of being mad, you just simply couldn't seem to find anything to say, so you didn't say anything.

When you saw her in her coat and gloves, her hair elegantly down – something you found she seemed to do more often now – and holding two coffee cups in a grey, cardboard cup-holder, you wondered if she would say anything. As she came closer and you could see her and smell her a bit more, you began to change your mind, you were glad she hadn't said anything; you didn't seem to want her too.

But she did, she said a gentle 'Hello, Fleur' like only she can in the early hours of the morning. Your name slipping out of her mouth so easily, it was almost beautiful to hear.

You had given her a 'Hello' back, in your instinctive French like you always seem to do. You never mean too, it had always been a habit of yours, but when you saw the way she would look at you whenever you did, you didn't seem to mind it one bit.

She had taken her usual seat, floating down next to you, like the heavenly angel she was, and placed the cups on the seat beside her before facing the front too. And neither of you had said anything since then, which was a mere five minutes ago. But even so, it still made you panic, you had never sat in silence with her for this long in a long while. With the exception of the day you were mad, of course, as you hadn't meant too at the time, you couldn't help that you were angry.

But this time you weren't mad, meaning any silence that was made had to be purely intentional. The only thing was you couldn't seem to figure out why it would be.

Your past five minutes had been filled with awkward huffs and sighs, whilst she took to fidgeting in the seat next to you.

You couldn't seem to think of a single thing to say, it was beginning to annoy you. Clearly Hermione was getting frustrated with the silence too; otherwise you didn't think she would be moving around so much.

That was when you remembered, 'How are you?' That was always a common thing to say after 'Hello's', it was one of the best ways to start a conversation, well that was what they had taught you when you were learning English. So you decided that that would probably be the safest choice right now.

You wanted to be the one to break the silence, but it seemed that Hermione had chosen that exact same time to finally speak as well, as you both faced each other and began to speak at the same time.

", 'How-"

"I bou-"

You both stopped, at the same time. You began to chuckle, you always seemed to do this with her, it was almost like you thought the same thing.

"We've got to stop 'speaking' like this." Hermione chuckled out, her small laughter filling up the open air.

"Oui, we really must." You said, again you were just thinking the same thing. "You can 'speak first, Ermione."

You told her, after a beat of silence where the two of you looked at each other waiting to see who would go first.

Hermione agreed with a small nod of the head, her smile now turning nervous. She turned to her side and reached to grab something next to her. She turned back towards you only a second later now holding the cups in her hands, as she looked up to you with that nervous smile.

"I, err, bought you coffee. I hope you don't mind but I kind-of didn't know what to get you at the coffee shop, so I, err, oh gosh this is going to sound embarrassing." Hermione muttered out quietly at the end, her face beginning to go slowly red the more she seemed to speak.

You didn't think you had ever seen anything as endearing as her face right now.

"What is it, you can 'say, I 'swear you do not need to be embarrassed with me." You told her truthfully, trying to meet her eyes.

She kept looking from you to the shelter wall behind you, and from the look on her face you immediately knew why she couldn't seem to find anything to say earlier on. She was simply too embarrassed to.

"Okay, well." She took a breath. "What I was going to say was that I didn't know what to get you, as you hadn't told me what coffee you like before." She started, looking at you with reasoning eyes before continuing.

"So I, sort-of, asked the barista what he thought the most popular French coffee was." She ended, all in one breath.

And as soon as she did she lifted up a hand to cover up her now bright red face, as you could quickly see her cringing before your very eyes.

But you didn't know why she would be embarrassed; she had nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything she had only proved herself to be just as amazing as you had always seen her to be, but now she was even more than that. Amazing wasn't even a good enough word to describe her. She was astounding.

You instantly reached out to her and brought her hand away from her face, you then used that same hand to reach under her chin and lift her face up to eyelevel with yours. Once you had a firm hold of her eyes staring back at yours, you gave her the warmest smile you had ever given anyone.

", 'Ermione, 'zat is probably 'ze 'sweetest 'zing I 'ave ever 'heard." Her eyes connected with yours and you could see her visibly relax from your words. Your smile grew sincere as you carried on. "Besides, I would 'ave loved any coffee 'zat you gave me, I trust your judgment, 'so I know 'zat you would 'ave picked 'ze right one."

She let out a warm laugh, as she nodded her head in agreement. She moved away, your hand falling down back to your side, as she picked up the coffee from its holder.

"He suggested 'Café Crème'; he said that from what he heard it's quite common so I just went with that. I hope you don't mind. The crème has probably melted by now but hopefully it still tastes good." She said trying to sound reassuring as she slowly handed you the long, white coffee cup with a brown lid on top.

You happily accepted it with an extra 'Merci' to go with it. You didn't miss the way her smile stretched to her eyes when you did. That just about filled your heart up even more.

You looked down at the lid for a second as you tried to find the small hole to drink out off. When you did you quickly took a sip, making sure to make it small as you didn't want to burn your tongue.

You instantly felt the strong coffee touch your tongue for all of a second before the melted crème enveloped it, quickly soothing what little heat you had felt. It tasted like pure heaven, and you didn't know whether it was simply from the coffee or the fact that she had been the one to choose it, but as soon as the taste touched your mouth you instantly loved it. This was definitely the best coffee you ever had, and you had a _lot_ of coffee.

"Wow, 'zis is amazing 'Ermione." You said, voicing your thoughts.

You were glad that you did too as your saw her face relax straight away and her smile broaden even more. She was astounding.

"Well, I'm just glad that you like it." She said, letting out a quite sigh of relief.

"Non, I do not like it." You said making her face fall instantly. "I love it." You finished quickly, almost feeling bad for making her feel upset for that short second, but you changed your mind the moment you saw her face.

And from then on, astounding wasn't even enough either.

She was almost too perfect to be real.

You let out a small laugh at the thought, of course she was real. You wouldn't be talking to her right now if she wasn't. But still, there was that small part of you that made you think otherwise.

She was almost too good to be true.

It wasn't long before you both fell into a comfortable silence, both of you simply enjoying the small sips of your coffee. And with each sip you took, you began to fall even more. So much so, that you didn't want the drink to end.

This morning had ended up being such a pleasant surprise. You hadn't expected any of this when you had woken up. But now that it had happened, you wouldn't have changed it for the world.

And then suddenly you remembered something. A question that you had been meaning to ask Hermione for some time, it was just a random question. But now that you had remembered it you really wanted to know.

You quickly checked your watch and saw that it was twenty past seven; you still had time, so you decided to voice your thoughts, yet again.

"If you could wish upon a 'shooting 'star, 'Ermione, right at 'zis very moment, what would you wish for?" You asked her, your head tilting to face her slightly, as you watched her from the corner of your eyes.

You could see her tilt her head to the side in silent thought, before she quickly faced you with a bright smile.

"I would wish for, a thousand more wishes!" She exclaimed happily.

You both let out a chuckle as you saw a few heads turn to face the both of you. You had almost forgotten that there were other people at the bus stop too; Hermione seemed to have that effect on you.

"Ahh, but what if you could not wish for 'zat?" You ask her quickly, pointing an accusatory finger at her as you did so.

"Then I'd wish for two more wishes." She replies back, cheekily.

You faced her fully as your eyes narrowed and your mouth pursed together. And you don't know how but she seemed to understand. She could read your face so very easily.

"Okay, okay." She said lifting her free hand in a playful 'calm down' gesture. Your face lightened up right away.

"If I could wish upon a star right now, I would wish for… a thousand more of you." And just like that, your heart all but melted to the floor.

Your face softened significantly. You didn't know how she did it, but you loved that she seemed to be the only one who could make you react in that way.

"A 'thousand more of me, why would you wish for 'zat?" you asked her in silent wonder, before adding something more playful. "I 'zink if anyone 'had 'zat much of me 'zey would get 'sick of me."

"I could never get sick of you, Fleur." Your heart melted even more. "And besides if I had a thousand more of you that would mean more time spent with you. I would never have to say 'goodbye'." She added, with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Would you really wish for 'zat, or are you just being your usual 'sweet 'self?" You asked, not believing for a second that she was real.

"No, I really would. But, then again, I suppose I wouldn't at the same time, now that I think about it."

There, you knew that she was too good to be true; you were just waiting for the day to come.

", 'See I told you, you would only get 'sick of me." You said back half-heartedly.

"I wouldn't, it has nothing to do with that." Hermione immediately tried to reassure you. "It's just that, when I think about it, I could be surrounded by thousands of you, all day, everyday.

"But really, none of them would ever be able to compare to the real thing. None of them would be _you_."

You were surprised that your heart was still pounding. Pound, pound, and pound.

You could feel it right there, but you didn't know how it still could be, as her words were almost too much to bare.

"So 'zen if it is not 'zat, what would you wish for?" You asked, trying to bring back the original conversation, and trying to stop the pounding of your heart.

"I would wish for you to be with me, always."

And there goes your heart again, the butterflies in your belly, churning and churning.

"Always is a pretty big word." You tried to reason with her. "What if you 'had to go to 'ze toilet?" You added, playfully, making the both of you laugh.

"Then just don't look." She replied instantly, the both of you looked at each other for a split second before then bursting into laughter.

You don't know how Hermione could almost kill you with sweetness one minute and then kill you with laughter the next, but you were almost too willing to spend the rest of your days finding out.

You wanted to know everything about her.

"Wow, you really do not want to be away from me." You said through your laughter.

Hermione waited until both your laughing began to die down before she attempted to reply back.

"Well, a minute away from you is always a minute too long, Fleur."

And then you knew that your heart wouldn't be able to take anymore.

"Okay, you need to 'stop, 'how do you keep coming up with 'these 'zings? You, Miss 'Ermione Granger, are just too 'sweet for words." You told her honestly, your laughter now long gone as you began to face her again, your face warming into the happiest of smiles.

"Maybe it's all the sugar." She says back, lifting up her coffee as she does so. "Or maybe it's just from seeing you." She adds, more seriously as she begins to stare back at you.

", 'Zere you go again." You mutter, lowering your head to the ground, giving a small shake. "You know 'ze 'zings you 'say 'should be made illegal." You added, pointing a finger at her.

"Well then, I'll go to jail a thousand times over, if it means I get to see you blush."

And that right there, just about killed you. Hermione was just too much.

She was so perfect, it hurt.

", 'Ermione, I'm 'sorry, but I just… I can't." You began to ramble as you quickly got out of your seat and took a few steps away.

You just had to be away from her, even just for a little while. She was just getting too much, and too much was going on in your head and inside you that you couldn't even think properly. And being near her wasn't helping you in the slightest.

"You can't what, I'm sorry Fleur, and I was only joking. I swear, I didn't mean anything." You could hear the panic in her voice, and you instantly felt bad as you remembered how hurt she had been when you were mad and had ignored her.

You didn't want to ignore her again; you hadn't meant it like that. You just needed some space. You just needed to breathe. Lord only knows that you couldn't whenever you seemed to be near her.

"Non, non, 'Ermione, I did not mean it like 'zat. I just meant 'zat I can not seem to speak to you right now." You saw the way Hermione's face seemed to turn into a frown, that wasn't supposed to sound like that either.

You turned away from her in shame. You don't know why you found it so hard to speak to her all of a sudden, you were perfectly fine before.

You just can not seem to look at her, or speak to her, because whenever you do you just seem to fall even more.

Then suddenly, it clicked.

You're falling for her.

Her eyes, her smile, her face, even the coffee she chooses for you in the mornings. Everything about her is perfect to you, and every time you see her, you fall even more.

But you can not be falling for her.

Not Hermione.

A girl, who is your friend. That just wouldn't be right? Not Hermione.

Does this mean that you like her, as more than a friend? But then that couldn't be right either, could it?

Instantly you turned to face her behind you, your blonde hair flying around with you in the wind. But you didn't even seem to notice, for the moment that you faced her, you were blown away.

It was almost like now that you had thought about it, you began to see her in a whole new light. And in this light, she was beautiful.

"It's just 'zat, every time I 'see you I can not 'seem to find words to 'say. You are just too much, 'Ermione. Too much for my 'heart to 'handle.

"I just feel like, I can not 'seem to 'speak to you, or even 'see you, because… because-" You couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

You knew you weren't ready to tell her yet, but you just couldn't seem to stop yourself.

"Because what, Fleur?" Hermione asked, encouraging you to continue, with her big brown eyes staring back at you.

And that look was all it took, and before you knew it, everything you had just been thinking off seemed to tumble out of you.

"Because, you are just 'so beautiful 'Ermione, 'zat it hurts." You confessed, your hand instantly going to your chest as if to prove your point. "It 'hurts to look at you, 'Ermione.

"But 'zen again I can't _Not_ look at you, either, because it 'hurt's too much to look away from you. 'Ermione everything you 'say is so amazing, so 'honest and true, 'zat it makes my 'heart beat just 'zat little bit 'harder." Your voice was beginning to wobble at the intensity of your words, your eyes starting to water as you saw the way hers began to melt with each passing word.

But even so, you couldn't seem to stop, not now that you were finally speaking your thoughts.

"And it 'hurts because I 'ave never felt 'zis way before. And I am 'so 'sorry. I 'should not be 'saying 'zis about you, about a friend, and I know I will probably ruin everything by 'saying 'zis but-but I 'zink I-"

And then you suddenly stopped, your rambling finally dieing down.

You couldn't seem to finish off the sentence, because you weren't sure if you should. You didn't ever want to lose her, not now that you had come this far.

But she was still staring at you, with those brown eyes of hers never once looking away. You could have sworn that you could see the smallest of smiles curve the ends of her mouth. You knew that she wanted you to continue, the small nod of her head encouraging you to go on, but you found you couldn't.

"You think what, Fleur?" she asked so softly, after a beat of silence.

You took one deep breath, before deciding to just say it, you might as well now that you told her everything else, and she hadn't run away just yet.

"I 'zink 'zat I-" And just when you were going to say it, you heard the sound of your bus arrive and the loud puff of the doors opening.

Your words covered up by the sound of the buses arrival.

"I'm sorry, Fleur, w-what was that. I couldn't quite make it out over the noise." Hermione said with a slight chuckle at the end, her eyes falling apologetic.

You just rolled your eyes at your luck; of course your bus had to choose now to finally show up.

You couldn't seem to say it anymore, not only because your bus was here and because not many people were around so it would leave just as soon as it arrived, but also because something seemed off.

You weren't sure if it was the air, or the unspoken words left floating around in the sky, but all you knew for sure was the moment no longer felt, Right.

So, instead you just grabbed your cup, still half-way filled with coffee, and tightened your hold on your purse before starting to turn away.

"It is okay, it was not anything important anyway. Just forget I ever 'said anything." You said to her, giving her what you thought was a believable smile – but you knew that she could see right through it – before making your way towards the bus.

"Fleur, you can tell me anything, you know." Hermione called out to you.

You turned around to face her, her eyes were gentle and you couldn't help but to give her a genuine smile this time.

"I know, and 'zank you, 'Ermione." You said, lifting up the hand holding onto the cup, giving it a small wave. "For 'zis, you did not 'ave to do 'zat."

"That's okay, Fleur, I'll do it everyday if need be." She said with an extra lightness to her voice.

You just gave her a shake of your head in bewilderment. The woman never ceased to amaze you. "You really are just too much 'Ermione." You said with all the tenderness you could muster.

You really knew that you should leave; your bus wasn't going to wait around forever. But you couldn't seem to move, now.

"Fleur." Hermione's voice echoed through the silence, it was warm and tender and filled up your heart.

You could feel the words wrap around your heart and tug just that little bit tighter. You let out a small gasp, at the slight tingle just hearing her voice seemed to bring.

And before you knew it, you could feel her graceful presence standing right in front of you.

"Did you really mean those words you said before?" She asked you, her voice sounding so small all of a sudden.

You immediately met her eyes, and seeing the sparkle there you knew that you wouldn't ever be able to look away.

Forget the bus; there is always the next one. Forget your boss and his insistent nagging. Her eyes, her rosy cheeks, and her inviting lips, were more than worth it.

And even though every part of you knew that you shouldn't do it (not with Hermione, you shouldn't) the stronger side of you told you otherwise.

"Oui." You said, your voice a mixture of simple but serious. "I meant every word." And then the moment didn't feel Wrong anymore. In fact this moment couldn't have felt more Right.

You heard the sound of your bus close its doors, before hearing the hum of the engine drive off and disappear into the distance. Through the corners of your eyes you could see that no one else was here anymore.

It was just Hermione and you, standing in front of your local bus stop.

And then you knew, this moment couldn't be more Perfect.

"I 'zink I like you, 'Ermione." You spoke quickly, but also firm and sure, like you had known this all along.

As soon as the words left your lips you felt a massive wave of relief, like so much weight was now off your shoulders. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Until your saw Hermione's face, and instantly you regretted your words. Her face was blank; you couldn't seem to read her expression at all. And then you knew that you shouldn't have said it.

How could you have been so stupid?

But then, this was Hermione, after all. And she never ceased to amaze you.

"My head tells me that I think I like you too, Fleur. But my heart… my heart says I know it." Her words were so pure, so true; you could see it all in her eyes. It took your breathe away. "You're too much for me too, Fleur."

And that was all you needed to hear, before the water in your eyes began to fall, out of joy. You turned your head away, out of instinct, and lifted your free hand up to try and dry your tears away. To no avail, they couldn't seem to stop.

Hermione just let out a small chuckle, the noise filling up the open air. You felt her take a step closer, before she reached forwards and took the cup out of your hands and quickly placed it on the ground beside your feet.

You don't know what made you do it, but the moment she stood back up and faced you, her face a tint of red from the speed that she moved, you reached forwards too and grabbed her face, before crashing her soft lips upon yours.

You heard her gasp, from shock at first; before you felt her lips begin to smile against your own. You sighed with a breath of relief as she didn't pull away, and soon you were both smiling.

You heard her let out a small laugh, it was so cute that you soon joined in too. You both seemed to pull away at the same time and the first thing you saw was that precious smile of hers, the one that reached her eyes. It made you smile even more.

"I am 'sorry, Ma Belle, I do not know what came over me." You apologized. She just shook her head, looking away quickly before meeting your eyes once more.

"You don't ever need to apologize for that, Fleur." She told you in all honesty, before her hands reached up to cover your own, which were still pressed gently against her warm cheeks.

You felt her thumbs rub, soothingly, against the back of your hands. You could feel your hands beginning to tingle with the sensation.

She amazed you more than words could say.

Her hands began to slowly slide down your arm, before landing on your shoulders, just so. She, slowly, lifted them up to your face and soon your cheeks were filled with warmth and comfort as you felt her hands cover your glowing face.

Hermione's thumbs lightly stroking away the tears running down your cheeks, her smile now turning affectionate, and her eyes shining brightly. You didn't think that you could ever fall for her more than you were in that moment.

But then again, Hermione was always full of surprises; she never ceased to amaze you.

It was always the little things she would do, like brushing your tears away with the utmost care and attention, which made you so sweet on her, you could hardly bare it.

You could see the way her eyes flickered from your own to your lips, and then back to your eyes again. You felt the way her hands slowly slid down your cheeks before resting on the back of your neck, so softly that you felt a tingle run down your spine. She was so close that you could feel your breathes bouncing off each other, mixing together to make one, before being blown away by the slight breeze passing by.

And soon you saw her smile leave her face as she began to lean in, her eyes fluttering closed, taking both yours and her own breathe away as your lips touched once more. Your eyes instinctively fluttering shut. The world standing still, it was like everything was frozen in place, and all you could feel was pure Hermione.

And then, almost as an afterthought, you remembered something.

"I'm 'sorry." You muttered against her lips, never wanting to break away. "But, I'm afraid 'zat I'm going to 'ave to break one of your rules, today."

"What rule?" Hermione asked, breaking away from your lips just a fraction of an inch, it was almost like she hadn't left it at all.

"I'm going to be late for work again, and this time it is most definitely because of you."

You felt her lips smile as she let out a light giggle, the noise filling your senses. You could feel her nod her head gently before answering back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

And then you both captured each others lips, meeting half-way, not having anything left to say.

Your eyes closed, tightly shut, as you felt her move against your lips perfectly. Everything she did was on time with you; it was almost like she had done this all before, like she knew exactly what to do. Her lips sucked, gently, on your bottom lip, before switching to the top, the feel of it making your heart soar.

You never wanted this moment to end.

But you knew, in the back of your mind that you would have too when you hear your next bus arrive. You knew you would have to say 'goodbye' as you began to make your way to work. And you knew that you would have to leave her for the rest of the day, until you wake up and see her all over again tomorrow.

But you also knew that you didn't have to worry about that, just yet. For now, you could simply enjoy the feel of Hermione's soft lips against your own. You could memorise the feel of her touch. You could keep the sound of her breathe hitching every time you switched movements, surprising her each time, and store it away inside of you to remember forever.

You didn't think you would ever want to remember anything else.

This moment was too perfect for words.

You knew that you would gladly stay standing there; holding her in your arms, cherishing the feel of her small, plump lips upon your own for as long as you could.

Nothing could ruin this moment now, the moment you kissed Hermione Granger – without it being an accident, this time – at your local bus stop.


	10. Chapter 10 - I'll Hold You Tonight

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :)_

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews, all you readers I hold dear to me, and so as a reward I hereby grant you the next chapter. Number Ten, wow I can't believe its on ten already, thats gone by fast haha :)_

_I hope you enjoy it, sorry that its not as sweet and fluffy as the previous chapter, but I tried to add as much as I could, I hope that it isn't too sad for you :D _

_I know that I usually reply to each and every review, it is something that I very much enjoy to do, but im afraid I can't this time. I literally spent an hour and half answering your reviews, only for Fanfiction to not allow me to save it as I had to 'log in.' Anyways, I will most definietly reply in the next installment, but for this one I'll leave you to simply read ahead instead. _

_If you would like me to answer any questions or thoughts that you might have for the story than feel free to PM me, I will answer to every responce I get (within reason :) I'll even give you some spoilers too if you wish it hehe ;) _

_And lastly, I'm sorry for any mistakes that there might be, I checked over beforehand but as you can see this is my longest chapter yet, and I corrected as much as I could find. So once again if there is any, then all I can say is sorry :) _

* * *

Chapter Ten

I'll Hold You Tonight

Yesterday had been amazing. You never, in your wildest dreams, would have imagined your day to start off like that. It was the perfect way to begin your day. Kissing Hermione Granger at a bus stop, kissing her, for no other reason than just for the sake of doing so. Because it had felt right, because you knew deep down inside that you couldn't go on with your day unless you did so. So that's exactly what you did. And you wouldn't take it back for the world.

It was perfect.

_ She_ was perfect.

But sitting here now, alone, at your bus stop, you can't help but feel that maybe she doesn't feel the same way.

You always meet at seven, each morning, and if she isn't here first then she never usually kept you waiting for more than ten minutes. And you don't want to get paranoid, you know you shouldn't be worrying, but you just can not seem to help it.

It has been more than ten minutes. Way more than ten minutes.

In actual fact, it's been almost half an hour. And there is still no Hermione Granger in sight.

And knowing this scares you little. You don't mean too, and you don't want to come across as clingy, especially so soon. You don't even know what the two of you may be, right now.

You certainly know that 'friends' do not kiss each other, the way you two had done yesterday, with so much passion and want.

'Friends' don't kiss each other, full stop.

But you two had. And that is something that you can not change.

You wouldn't want to anyway, it was too perfect.

But maybe she does.

Why else would she not be showing up right now?

She could have the day off, but Hermione said herself that she is a workaholic, and the last time you checked workaholics don't have days off.

Maybe she is ill, or maybe she is simply late. But you know that she hates to be late, and you'd dread to think of her as ill. But maybe that is it, she could be ill. And if she is, then what, you can not do anything for her then; you do not know where she lives. The woman doesn't even have a phone, so calling her would be no use.

All you could do is just sit and wait around, and just pray that she gets better. And now you're getting yourself all worked up, for no reason. You have no idea what she is doing this morning, so you have nothing to really panic about, she might not be ill.

She was perfectly fine yesterday. She couldn't have gotten ill so suddenly. So maybe there really is nothing to fear.

Thinking that calms you down a little bit. It helps you to breathe evenly. Something you only just realised you hadn't been doing earlier on. You really do need to stop worrying so much, you begin to think.

It isn't like she hasn't shown up before, there were days when you didn't see her in the morning, although it feels like a lifetime ago now, it is true.

So maybe today is just another one of those days, and if so, then so be it; you will just have to see her tomorrow instead.

You nod your head once at you own thought before you hear the sound of your bus arriving at your stop. You check your watch and see that it is now half past seven.

She didn't show up.

You know that you could simply wait for the next one. But after the argument you had with your boss yesterday, for being late for the first time in a few weeks, you know that you really can not afford to make him angry again.

It would only make you feel worse, especially today, as this time you didn't get to start it off with a wonderfully, earth-shatteringly, amazing good morning kiss.

It isn't like that was what you had expected when you woke up this morning, all smiles and all. It's not like you had prepared yourself to be amazed once again by her gorgeous beauty, when you stepped out your front door.

It wasn't like that at all.

You had most certainly Not gotten your hopes up this particularly fine, sunny morning.

You know this because you definitely do not feel let down as you begin to take slow steps towards the bus. Your heart does not begin to sink lower and lower the closer to the bus you get, without hearing her gentle voice call out to you this time.

And your lip certainly doesn't begin to tremble as you get on and pay for a ticket, realising that you are on the bus so it's too late to get off now.

And you almost definitely can be sure that you didn't wipe away a small tear that you felt escape your eye as you watch the bus drive by, and see no brown haired wonder waiting for you at your local bus stop, giving you a wave as she watches you go.

Your brain knows this all to be true. But you heart just laughs, as it tells you otherwise.

Maybe she didn't feel the same way.

* * *

You certainly had not cried on the way to work today. That is something you will forever deny if anyone were to _ever_ ask you. Instead you had put on a brave smile and carried on with your day, as if nothing had ever happened at all.

Katie had asked, of course she had asked. She knew something was off, you could tell she knew by the way she would forever be watching you, like a hawk watches its prey.

You hate when she does that, it makes you feel so small, so weak. Even though, in actual fact, you are far taller than her and older too. But still, you hadn't felt that way today.

You know it is silly to be upset over something so small, like not seeing your favourite person this morning. But you can not help but feel upset; it is almost like you need to see her, every morning. And you know that you will want to see her, every morning, for as long as you shall live.

If that sounds crazy, than you will happily say that you are crazy. You can not help that that is how you feel. And you wanted to be able to tell Katie this too, so bad – especially if it meant getting her off your back.

But you couldn't. Not just yet.

Not when you can not be absolutely sure that Hermione doesn't feel the same way. For all you know she could have gone to work earlier today. So you know that you shouldn't really feel so hung up about it.

That thought was what got you through the day, it was the only thing keeping you smiling as you served the broody customers. It was what made you stop, just when you were about to pour your heart out to the one person you knew would listen and care. You would tell her later on, just not right now.

With that in mind you found that your day managed to go by, not so fast, but not too slow either. Almost regular, just another ordinary day. You could almost believe that too, until you found that it was over and it was time for you to head home.

So that leads you to now, sitting on the bus again, but this time on your way home. And this time you almost felt glad that you hadn't seen her today, because maybe that was what you needed, if only for a little while.

To be away from her, just so you could think, just so you could clear your mind. That was what you needed to do, as you began to realise that you couldn't just be her friend. If what had happened yesterday was to happen again, and again and again, then that clearly shows that the both of you were certainly not 'just friends.' But then again were you really ready to make her your girlfriend? Could she be that, so early on?

The word almost sounded strange in your head, you tried to say it out loud but found that the word simply wouldn't come out. It was almost like the words were for your ears only, that you didn't want to say it out loud.

So maybe you weren't ready to ask her yet, but then would you ever be?

Maybe the two of you could stay just as you were, just stay being friends that like to do more than just hug sometimes. You weren't sure if you were to kiss her every time anyway; it had only, really happened once.

The first time was a mistake, you couldn't really count that. So that made yesterday the real first time.

Once you had stopped you had both just blushed but remained in that same position, wrapped up in each others arms, until the next bus arrived. You had wanted to give her a small kiss goodbye, but when you realised that other people were at the stop now too, you knew you couldn't.

It probably already looked strange enough that you two were wrapped up like that, but you decided that you could say you were cold if anyone were to ask. Thankfully they didn't, but you had felt the need for an explanation anyway. So instead, all you did was give her a lingering hug as she whispered 'See you tomorrow' in your ear and you said the same as you parted ways.

That was what was supposed to happen this time around too, or so you had thought. She did say she would see you today after all. But she hadn't.

So you realised that you couldn't be sure if that was to happen again, nobody said that it would, so maybe you would still be friends.

That was what you had in mind, so you decided that you would just see how it goes instead.

Maybe you could question her on it tomorrow. If you were to see her tomorrow, that is.

With a plan in mind you happily began to make your way off the bus, saying a small 'Merci' to the bus driver as you stepped off.

You noticed that the bus drivers don't look at you strangely anymore when you said things by accident like that. Maybe they had finally gotten used to you and your French ways, which was good really.

It was about time that they had.

You left the bus with a meagre smile. Today hadn't been so bad, you supposed. For a morning that you had, the day could have been worse. You felt the slight cold creep up on you, now that you were outside again.

So you closed up your coat buttons as quickly as you could with woollen mittens on, before beginning to head home.

That was until you heard it. You shook it off at first; you knew that there were some people that still caught a bus at this time in the evening. You certainly didn't want to meet the eyes of a strange old man, like you had that one time. You shudder at just the mere thought of it.

But when you heard it again, a bit louder, you knew better than to just walk away.

It was a small sniff, followed by a low mumble. It was a mumble that vaguely sounded like your name. So you immediately looked up from staring at the plain ground.

Once you did it wasn't the eyes of a stranger that you saw, but instead two very familiar ones. Ones that you had become accustomed to seeing, everyday.

It was the eyes of one Miss Hermione Granger, and you were once again blown away by her stare.

But it had lasted for all of a second, before you looked harder and noticed that there was something else in her eyes. Not the usual sparkle you would see shining away in the corner. But instead a look of hurt, as small pools of water hanged at the bottom of each brown eye.

Her lips turned down into a crescent fallen frown, her usual bright smile not shown on her face at all. And to you she looked, shockingly, a lot paler than usual. She almost looked green.

So maybe you were right, maybe she was ill today. But if she was then what on earth was she doing, waiting around in the cold outside.

You walked up to her as quick as you could; you wanted to make sure she was warm instantly. You didn't know how long she had been waiting outside for.

When you reached her your arms flung open at once, like it was instinct, and she didn't question it at all. Instead she was more then prepared for it, like she had been waiting for you to do that all day.

For the moment your arms were open, Hermione came barrelling into you, her arms wrapping around your waist instantly. You held her tighter as your arms wrapped around her neck, her hair tied up in that graceful bun again, only making you feel more worried about her health.

She must have been freezing waiting around with the weather so cold like this. You could see your breathe in the air, it was that cold outside. But yet, Hermione didn't seem to care the slightest as she snuggled into you even more.

You felt her head burrow into the space between your shoulder and neck, her head fitting there perfectly. Her breathe hitting your neck almost tickled you, but you knew better than to laugh right now, not in her current mood.

It looked like she hadn't laughed all day. And like she wasn't going to either, as her sniffling had now turned into quiet sobs.

You don't think you would have heard her, had you not been so close. You definitely wouldn't have been sure, had you not felt the water of her tears fall onto your shoulders, soaking up your brown coat.

"I-I'm So Sorry, Fleur." Hermione apologized in a loud mumble.

Your forehead creased and you shook your head at her statement.

"You 'ave nothing to apologize for, 'Ermione." You told her truthfully.

It isn't her fault that she is sad, if she needs to cry than you'll let her, she can cry all night if need be. You have time.

But she wasn't taking your word for it. She began to furiously shake her head, as her grip on your coat began to tighten.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm r-ruining your coat." She muttered.

"What, 'zat is nothing, 'Ermione. Please do not apologize for 'zis, my coat is 'strong, I can wash it." You reasoned with her.

Her head began to shake even more.

"No, No, No. Why are y-you being so k-kind to me?" She said, her voice rising slightly. "I b-broke my Promise, I s-said that I w-would see you t-today, but I d-didn't. I am S-So Sorry."

Her words were so sad; she was filled with so much emptiness, hearing her speak almost broke your heart. It took everything in you not to just break down and cry with her.

You never wanted to see her sad. Beautiful women like her, shouldn't even know how to be.

Instead though, you swallowed that lump which was filling your throat, and you sucked in the unshed tears. Hermione was sad, not you.

You had to hold her and be strong because it would be no good if the two of you were sad right now.

Because if you were, then who would hold onto you?

"It is okay, 'Ermione. It is okay." You whispered into her ears.

Your words were meant to be louder, but that was all you could seem to manage at the moment. Hermione didn't care though, as she only held onto you tighter.

You didn't know what had got her so sad in the first place, but you reasoned to not ask, she would tell you herself if need be. For now, you would just be there for her.

It seemed that was all she really needed, as her sobs grew louder and more painful with each passing second. Her hold staying firm, she never once let go, it was almost like she was too afraid to.

"I 'zink I can let you off 'zis time." You said, quietly.

You heard Hermione let out one small chuckle, before going back to her sad, heartbroken cries.

You were thankful for that, at least. It had given you hope. She might not be sad forever.

When you knew that she wasn't going to say anything more, or apologize further, you tightened your hold on her and began to rock her, gently, to and fro.

You twisted your head to the side slightly, and pressed a feather light kiss onto the top of her head. You closed your eyes tightly, as you inhaled her natural scent. She smelt so beautiful. And you were reminded of France all over again.

Of chasing butterflies in your garden, your sun-kissed skin glowing under the sunshine, as you twisted around in your summer dress, seeing it rise higher the quicker you spun.

You remembered the smell of wildflowers and lavender; you remembered seeing daises sprinkled around the floor. You bent to pick them off the ground, one by one, before holding onto the handful in your hands.

You remembered seeing Madame Eyre, smiling at you as she continued on with her gardening. She always kept your families flowers so colourful and bright, you still don't know how she did it. You knew that you would have to ask her one day.

You can still hear her calming voice as she calls you over; you remember seeing her take off her gardening gloves, gently, by each finger as you came rushing to her. The slight breeze in the sky hitting your smiling face. When you come face to face, you saw her eyes shine brightly as she looked down at you. Her eyes crinkling at the edges, as she smiles, kindly.

You always liked making people smile, it filled you with happiness each time.

"My, what lovely flowers you have there, Mademoiselle Fleur." She said her warm honey voice could still be heard in your ears.

You remembered the way you had giggled, as you lifted up your small bouquet of white daises.

"Would you like to make a bracelet, Mademoiselle Fleur?" She asked you kindly.

You had nodded, vigorously. She just laughed at your enthusiasm, as she gently took two pieces of daises and told you 'This is how you make a daisy chain.'

You were hypnotised as you saw the way she expertly pierced a hole into the stem before placing another stem inside it, and piecing them together. She gave a small tug to show you that it was firmly in there, it wouldn't fall out.

You remembered being so amazed. You tried it yourself, and soon it wasn't long before the two of you worked together on the green grass, making one long daisy chain, after having already succeeded in making two small bracelets.

That was one of your favourite days.

You can still hear her humming that sweet melody, to this day. The one that you stopped and listened too before beginning to listen to the words, giggling as you wondered why you would pull feathers off of a lark, but enjoying the sound of the tune nonetheless.

_Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Je te plumerai la tête  
Je te plumerai la tête  
Et la tête, et la tête  
Alouette, Alouette  
O-o-o-o-oh_

You remembered feeling calm, relaxed. You remembered how you had closed your eyes and simply begun to hum along with her as you continued making daisy chains under the hot summer sun.

That was a great feeling.

You wanted Hermione to feel like that now.

You didn't ever want to see her sad.

So as you rocked her, holding onto her tightly, you began to hum that tune, but slower and with complete ease.

You remembered hearing a different version, once, one that you never understood before, being so young.

But now, now you could feel the words as they came into your mind, and you don't know how or why, but suddenly you began to sing them out loud.

_Si vous m'aimez,_

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes,_

_Si vous n'aimez pas,_

_S'il vous plait dites-moi ce que vous faites. _

The same melody in mind, the words seemed to flow out of you, like you had sung the song so many times before.

When you stopped for a breath, you could hear Hermione's sobbing begin to quieten, so you took that as your cue to carry on.

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes vrai,_

_Dites-moi ce que vous avez vraiment,_

_Do, do, do_

_Do, do, do_

_O-o-o-o-oh_

When you had finished you decided to go back to humming. You hummed and hummed the sound echoing away into the night sky. You carried on until you heard Hermione's tears stop completely.

She gave a few more sniffs and then a light cough. She lifted her head up slightly and came face to face with yours. You had almost forgotten just how beautiful she was, until then.

Her eyes may have been bloodshot red and slightly puffy from the tears, and her cheeks may have been red from being smothered against your neck for however long it had been.

But even through all that, you didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful.

You brought you hand from around her neck to her cheek and, ever so slowly, wiped away the tears that still remained, on one side.

Then with the other side you slowly leaned forward, and gently, pressed your lips to her warm, rosy cheek. You could taste the saltiness of her tears, but couldn't have cared less, as all that mattered was making your brown haired wonder feel better again.

You slowly, but surely, kissed your way up her soft cheek. You could hear Hermione's breathe hitch with every tender peck you gave, until finally reaching her eye, which you found had fluttered closed.

And with all your heart and soul, you placed the warmest and most loving peck there that you could. It was quick, and you had only lingered for a second, but you knew from the way Hermione's breath seemed to leave her, that she felt the intensity behind that kiss too.

As you began to pull away, Hermione's eyes fluttered open and landed straight onto yours. She held it there as her breathe came back to her.

"Thank you, Fleur." She whispered out so quietly, you knew that she made it for only you to hear. You nodded your head and gave a small smile.

"Anything for you, 'Ermione." You whispered back.

You both chuckled at the childishness, you were the only two at the bus stop, no one else would be out at this time of night. But you liked that you could have random moments like this one, with Hermione.

It made you all the more grateful for ever meeting her.

"Fleur, I-is it-" she began to say, but then seemed to change her mind halfway through. "N-never mind."

"Non, what is it, you can tell me anything, 'Ermione." You told her earnestly.

She gave you a tender look, one that you never really saw, only in moments like this. She gave you a warm smile, as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"No, its okay, really, you'd only find it strange, and too sudden." She choked out, like she had been fighting whether she should say it or not.

Either way you were glad that she was being honest, you thought it cute.

She was so sweet sometimes, that it hurt.

"Please tell me, Ma Belle. I promise I will not think 'strangely of it at all." You pleaded, one last time.

"Could you… c-could I… possibly." She stopped, then took a deep breathe before deciding to continue. "Could I, s-stay with you, Tonight?" she said, the last word coming out so quietly you almost didn't hear it.

But she had nothing to be scared of, it wasn't even a question. You knew that you wouldn't want to leave her on her own tonight anyway.

You knew that feeling; no one was there for you when you were mad with Gabrielle. You didn't ever want Hermione to feel that way, so you knew the answer already.

"Of course, I'll hold you tonight." You told her, looking her straight in the eyes, you wanted her to know that you would always be there.

You Never wanted to see her sad.

You saw her lip begin to tremble; her eyes began to water all over again. But apart of you knew that this time, it was for a different reason.

"Your amazing, Fleur. Thank you." She said, so sincerely.

", 'Zis is going to 'sound 'strange. But I really need to know, my place or yours?" You asked, your eyes falling away from hers the moment you did so.

You could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks. It sounded strange in your head, but it sounded so much worse out loud. You almost wanted to hang your head in shame.

"I'm so glad I saw you today, Fleur." Hermione said through a giggle. "You always seem to make me laugh."

You let out a small giggle too, once you had found the humour in your words. Seeing her smile helped relax you, somewhat.

"Well, where do you live?" she asked, curiously.

"Twenty-four, Chestnut 'Square, what about you?"

"Forty-two A, Evergreen Terrace, but you'd never find it, it's so small." She said, almost bashfully.

"Zat is nothing to be 'shy about, 'Ermione. My apartment is 'small too."

"W-would you mind us going to yours, it's closer anyway." Hermione shrugged off, like it was so simple.

"Of course not, although I 'shall warn you it is not particularly of clean standards. I do not entertain very often." You felt the need to explain before she saw your place and changed her mind.

"I'm sure it is fine, Fleur. You don't come across as the messiest person, unlike my friends." Hermione added with a small roll of her eyes.

"Well, it is only a few 'zings 'ere and 'zere, 'small 'zings really."

"See, like I said nothing to worry about." She giggled and then as if she were remembering something she added. "If you want to see messy you should see my friend Ronald's place, a complete mess."

You started chuckling with her, just imagining what it must be like, but then stopped immediately when Hermione's face dropped, significantly.

The tears in her eyes started to come back, as she was remembering something, and whatever it was it was making her sad all over again. You didn't like it one bit, she should never look so hurt, so pained.

Her whole face began to break as her hands went straight to her mouth as she took in a gasp of breath. And then a choked sob broke out.

"I-it's my friends, Fleur. Harry and Ron." She chokes out, and then takes one deep breath before carrying on. "T-there such idiots!" She exclaims.

"I-I told them, I warned them, that with their job there's certain things they have to watch out for. That they have to be careful! But they didn't listen, no, because their typical men and they Never listen!" Hermione shouts out, but you knew that its not out of anger, its out of pain, hurt, like everything she had been feeling has finally come out and now she has finally burst.

Her eyes were pouring with tears, and her words were almost heartbreaking. It was painful to watch, but you knew you had too; you had to be here for her, no matter what. You never wanted to see her sad.

"Y-yesterday, I come home, so happy, so full of joy, and then right there on my doorstep is a letter. I knew straight away who it was from. And suddenly everything I felt earlier just disappeared. I almost broke down right there, Fleur." Hermione cries out.

She had now broken out of your hold her hands going from her mouth to her lap, but when you saw her cry you knew what you had to do.

You grabbed a hold of her shoulders and brought her towards you again, your arms wrapping tightly around her thin waist. Today they felt a bit smaller, you don't know if it's just your mind, but you feel like their thinner somehow.

You doubt she has had anything to eat all day. You want to cry even more. A beautiful woman like her should never feel pain.

"But I decided to read it, I had to know first." Hermione mumbles out against your shoulder. The other side of your coat now getting soaked too, but you couldn't have cared less. "It was from Ron's mother, s-she said that they were s-seriously hurt. The both of them, t-they almost lost their sight, Fleur!" Hermione got out, with so much pain; it almost broke your heart.

"B-but she said their alright. They made it through. They almost Died, Fleur… they almost died." She cried out, the last sentence coming out quiet, and filled with so much hurt. "I, I don't know what I would do…" She said and even though she didn't finish, you knew what she really meant to say, and it pained you all the more.

You knew her friends meant a lot to her, she would often talk about them. But to see her distraught, and to find that their lives were on the line was just too much to take.

And then suddenly you realised that she, sort-of, worked for the government that could be any job.

And suddenly you began to pray that she wasn't working in the same line of field as they, because you don't think you could even imagine finding out that Hermione was in hospital, recovering from such a serious case as there's.

You didn't even want to think about it. Just doing so was enough to make the tears fall down your face.

And then suddenly, you understood her pain. If anything were to ever happen to her, you don't think you would know what to do either.

You hadn't meant to cry too, you knew that you shouldn't, you need to be strong. But they fell of their own accord. So instead you promised yourself to not let your sobs be heard, instead.

You just held onto her as tight as you could, without choking her, and continued to rock her gently. Hermione's tears now turned insistent as her hold on you became strong, her grip becoming tighter with each tear that fell.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Was the only thing you could hear once Hermione's tears began to calm, and this time you didn't say anything back. You just let her get her words out, knowing that this time she wasn't apologizing to you.

* * *

You flicked on the light switch hanging just by the front door. It had just gone past nine by now. But you could have sworn it was later, or maybe after the events that had just unfurled it felt longer. But whatever the reason, you were just glad to be home.

And this time, you weren't alone. Hermione was standing right by your side. She hadn't left since you'd seen her crying at the bus stop, waiting.

", 'Ere we are." You breathed out, as you stepped inside after her.

You quickly turned to lock the door, and then turned back to face her again, when you did you couldn't help but smile.

You knew that you should be upset, especially after finding out what you just did, but for some reason seeing the way Hermione was calmly walking around your kitchen/dining room/living room, taking in everything she could see, was enough to put a smile on your face.

"I did 'say it was 'small." You chuckled out, lightly.

Hermione turned to face you, from looking at the books on your shelf above your small television set.

She gave you a tight-lipped smile. You knew that she was trying, but you didn't blame her for being sad. She had every right to be.

"It's cute, just how I always imagined your flat to be." She said, under her breathe. Hearing her say that warmed you heart, somehow.

It was always the little things she would do that would have you falling for her even more.

Your gaze turned tender, as you watched her walk around. You knew that you didn't need to give her a tour. The furniture did that all for you, seeing as everything was literally in one small space.

The kitchen was tucked away in the corner; it was long but thin, meaning that you would have to turn sideways sometimes to go to the fridge before turning quickly to use the counter space right behind you. It was a lot of effort sometimes, but one that you learnt to deal with after a while.

Then past the counter is the small wooden table, covered by a red table cover from France, with two simple chairs over by the wall. And then right next to it is the living room, with your small red sofa and the television by the wall.

You had a few paintings, kindly given to you by your mother as a 'remembrance of home' gift, hanging on your cream coloured walls. But other than that there wasn't much else to it.

A carpet on the floor by the sofa and the television, and a few flowerpots filling the empty corners, which you had to constantly remind yourself to water every few days or so. They never did look like Madame Eyre's plants, though.

You never really took much thought into decorating your apartment, it just looked how looked overtime. You would add a few things here and there, move paintings from one wall to another as you bought a few more. But other than that, the apartment sort of decorated itself; all you did was live in it.

You never needed to make it look impressive, as you had no one to impress. You were not lying when you said that you didn't entertain often. You didn't entertain at all, really.

Your family wanted to see your apartment, but you made sure that they never came down; you always went to France instead. And you hardly ever had dates, or boyfriends to bring over, because your hardly ever had boyfriends.

Maybe at the beginning, when you first moved here, seeing as you had needed to fill the void of emptiness somehow. But really, that had only made you feel lonelier.

So it was nice, to see someone else actually Being in your apartment. Not just here for the bed before finding the door during the night.

Someone who actually took the time to see the books you chose to read whenever you had nothing better to do, or to actually look at the paintings from your family home, now hanging on your wall. Or to take the time to smell the flowers you attempted to grow in the corners of your room.

Or simply to just feel the material of the sofa, sitting comfortably in your living room, or to smile as they stared at the pictures on top of your television and window ledge.

The ones of your sister and you standing by your horses, White Cocoa and Chocolate Truffle. The ones of your parents beaming faces as they look at each other instead of the camera, caught up in one other on their wedding day.

You knew Hermione had questions, you knew she had things to say, you could tell by the look on her face. But she never said it. She just quietly took it all in for herself.

That made you fall for her even more. She didn't have to ask, she simply already knew. Seeing that, made the butterflies in your stomach come to life once more.

"Would you like 'some tea?" You asked suddenly, remembering your manners. Your mother would have scolded you non stop had she found out that you hadn't asked that sooner.

But Hermione hadn't seemed the slightest bit phased. She continued her silent wondering; stroking everything so lightly, like she was making sure it was all really there.

But you couldn't blame her for checking, you couldn't really believe she was here either. You almost wanted to go up and stroke her, just as lightly as she did your furniture, just to make sure too.

You shook the temptation away, though, now wasn't the time for that. Hermione was still upset. You wouldn't have been able to tell had you only seen her now, as she looked around with a slight smile on her face, but behind the smile and pleasant thoughts, you knew better.

"No, that's okay." She said simply as she turned around to face you once more. Now having finished her look around, seeing that she had nothing else to look at, she went back to looking at you instead.

You just gave her a nod, as you tucked your lips into your mouth. You couldn't think of anything else to say. You still couldn't believe she was here.

Her eyes were slightly more bloodshot and puffy, from the recent crying early on, and her elegant hair-do had begun to fall out of place, in certain areas. She still looked beautiful in your eyes, though.

And then you noticed her grey coat, another thing you had forgotten to mention. You really were not used to having guests around. There was so much you had to remember to do out of courtesy.

"W-would you like me to help you out of your coat?" You asked, after a beat of silence.

She looked around some more, before coming to a stop at your coat rack by the door. She pointed to it, and gave a questioning look. You knew what she was asking straight away.

"Oui, you can put it 'zere. And your 'shoes can go over 'zere." You added pointing to your shoe rack just next to the coats.

You didn't have a lot of coats; you don't really know why you had a rack. They were more light jackets for the summer time. But you had put older coats there too, just so it didn't look so empty.

Hermione gave a small nod, before taking her coat off herself.

"You really do have a nice place, Fleur." Hermione let out quietly. Her voice sounding slightly croaky, but you knew why.

You knew that was probably the reason why she wasn't speaking so much too; although she had nothing to be shy about, you thought it only made her voice sound all the more adorable to you.

"Merci, I didn't really do much with it, 'though. Most of the furniture is from my parents." You explained, whilst taking your own coat and shoes off.

"Well, you managed to make it your own, and that's what counts." She said with a tiny, barely there smile, but you saw it nonetheless.

You gave her a smile in return, you were thankful she was trying.

Once her coat and shoes were all in place she faced you again, and when you looked into her eyes you thought you could see that sparkle, right in the very corner. You hadn't seen it there at all tonight, but you were happy to see it now, as you knew that you were finally doing something right. You just never wanted to see her sad.

"Is 'zere anything else 'zat I can get you, 'Ermione?" You asked, trying to make sure that you hadn't forgotten another thing you had to do when having guests round.

"Erm, well maybe a pillow and blanket, if that's alright?" Hermione asked back, bashfully.

"What for, 'Ermione?" You asked, slightly puzzled.

"For, the, err, sofa." Hermione said pointing to where she assumed she would be spending the night. Immediately you began shaking your head.

"Non, 'Ermione, you can take 'ze bed-"

"Oh, no, Fleur, it's alright I really don't mind-"

"Non, non, please, 'Ermione. I will sleep on 'ze sofa, it is more 'zan okay, you 'ave 'ze bed for tonight." You told her, making sure your face showed you weren't backing down.

"Are you sure?" She asked, one last time.

"Oui, absolutely." You said to her, firmly, just so she would know that you meant it.

"Okay… thank you." She said once again. But you knew better than to question it. Instead you just brushed it off with a simple shrug.

"Well then, I think I'll head off to bed. I'm feeling awfully tired right now." Hermione said, and you could see that she meant it too.

Her eyes were beginning to get droopy; you were sure, from lack of sleep. You wouldn't be surprised if she hardly got any last night, knowing what she knew, she must have been terrified of closing her eyes.

You were just glad that she was here, now, at least. She had you this time, and you knew that you would look after her tonight.

"Oui, 'zat is fine. I assume you'll want 'something to 'sleep in." You said, heading towards your room, not really giving her a chance to say 'No.' Mostly because you didn't want her too.

"Yeah, that would be great." You could hear her say behind you.

You felt her eyes watching your every move. You wished that you had turned on the television and told her to pick a show; at least it would give her something else to do. But you didn't need to think much more of it once you got to your room; you went straight to your dresser and pulled out the only matching pyjamas you had. They were pink and flowery, but you didn't think that she would mind, it was only something to sleep in after all.

Once you got the set, you turned around ready to head back into the living room and show her where to change, when you were instantly met with the deepest chocolate brown eyes you thought you had ever seen.

You gasped, both out of shock and at the intensity. She was breath taking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to look around some more." She explained, her cheeks tinting the slightest bit red.

It was probably the cutest thing you had ever seen.

"Oh, 'zat is okay. It is just a simple bedroom really, nothing much." You said, as you both quickly looked around.

It was true too; you only had a simple double bed facing opposite the bedroom door, with a matching white antique bedside table next to it. You had a white lamp that turned off when you clapped, another present from your parents, placed on top of it. You had matching wardrobe and dressers lining the right side of the wall, and a full length mirror on the left wall.

This time the walls were a calm red, to go in contrast with the colour of the furnishings, but it was mostly covered up by more paintings and family pictures.

You remember you would take the pictures off of your wall sometimes – when you first moved here – and just curl up in bed, crying, as you held them in your hands.

You never thought coming to England would be so hard.

But, you wouldn't change it for the world. Not now, as you look at the brown haired wonder taking in every single detail of your bedroom, as if storing it all away so she could remember it all later on.

"It's a great room, Fleur." She said in all honesty, before facing you again. "It's beautiful."

Your heart almost went flying out, right then. But you could see the sadness behind her eyes, and that was enough to calm all those feelings, you would have time for that later on.

But for now, she needed you to look after her, to be there for her. So that was what you aimed to do.

"Merci." You said back, kindly. "I 'hope you do not mind but 'zese are 'ze best pyjamas I could find." You told her, handing her the clothes, not realising just how pink they were until they were placed in Hermione's pale hands.

She just gave you a tender, thankful smile, like she couldn't have cared less what pyjamas you gave her, she would have loved it anyway.

You gave her a bashful smile in return, turning your head to the ground in shyness. You still don't know how she made you act like this, how the butterflies never ceased to grow tired flying around in your stomach each time you laid eyes on her.

"Well erm, if you would like to get changed 'ere 'zen 'zat is fine, otherwise 'ze bathroom is just through 'zat door." You told her, pointing to the door on the right side of the wall.

Hermione gave a small nod of the head, but stayed standing. You took that as your cue to leave.

You turned to head to the door, when a warm hand tugged, lightly, on your own. You looked down and saw Hermione had grabbed a hold of your hand and slowly turned you around to face her.

When you did you were met with the warmest eyes you had ever seen, the sparkle that was slowly coming back, now growing just that little bit brighter. She took your breath away.

"Thank You, Fleur… For Everything." She said with the most sincere voice you had ever heard.

And then you felt her begin to pull you just that little bit closer, until you met face to face, nose to nose, eye to eye. You didn't think that you could possibly get any closer.

That was until she titled her chin up, just by a fraction of an inch, and you met her lip to lip.

It was the smallest of pecks, her lips just landing on your own before she leaned back with what you believed to be the first genuine smile you had seen all day. You let out a small giggle, before breaking away and going over to you dresser to find some night clothes for yourself.

Once you grabbed a top and trousers, the first ones you could find being black and beige, you would have cringed at the style choice had it been any other night. But tonight you couldn't have cared less, mainly because you hadn't even noticed.

You were too busy feeling the way Hermione was watching you, like you were her own personal television show, one she was hooked on and could never seem to look away.

You turned back to her and walked up to her once more.

"Goodnight, Ma Belle." You whispered, ever so gently, into the quiet air.

"Goodnight, Fleur." She whispered just as gently, back to you.

You gave her a warm smile, before placing a small peck on her cheek, lingering for a second or two, before you pulled away. Breathing in her scent as you did so, you could never seem to get enough of her lavender and honey.

You started to walk away, still facing her, never once loosing eye contact, until you felt that you were close enough to the door and turned away to leave.

A part of you was preparing for her to call out your name, and stop you once more. But when she remained quiet, only watching you leave, you opened the door and stepped out. Closing it quietly as you left.

You then made your way to your sofa, taking off your work clothes as quickly as you could. You don't know why, but just knowing that Hermione was only in the other room made you nervous somehow.

You knew that she couldn't see you, and that you couldn't see her, but the simple fact that if it wasn't for that one wall, you would both be exposed, made you feel a warmth rush inside you.

But shaking the unusual feelings away, you put on your pyjamas before putting your dirty clothes in the washing machine, seeing as your wash basket was in your room, and there was no way you were going in there right now.

Once that was done, you made your way to your sofa, finding that you already had your usual blanket folded on the arm of the chair, and you supposed that the sofa cushions would just have to do for tonight. They weren't that hard, when you gave them a few pats down.

You never actually noticed how small your sofa really was, until you were made to sleep on it. You knew that it was a two-seater sofa, you didn't need anything bigger than that, and all these years it had been fine.

You had fallen asleep on the sofa many times before. But those times, you found, were different. They happened because you would always pass out before you could make it to your bedroom, let alone to your actual bed.

But this time, you couldn't just pass out straight away. You were tired, from work and the strange events of tonight, but not tired enough to just land on your sofa and fall straight to sleep, like the many other times.

This time, you actually felt yourself sink into your settee. You felt yourself being eaten up by the softness of the cushions, the softness that you had never actually felt before, until now.

You felt yourself grab the cushions and place them under your head, before placing your head down on top of it and curling up warm to fall asleep.

You felt the quietness of the night, the silence of the room, as it was now filled with darkness. And you could feel the sleep you so wanted to be there, not come to you, as you lay on your warm, cosy sofa, with your eyes wide open.

If anything you felt more awake now, than before. And the annoying thing was you didn't even know why.

You let out an irritated huff into the silence, the noise only seeming to fill the quiet for all of a second before it disappeared.

You listened out for the noise of the wind outside the window, blowing gently in the sky; you could hear the low humming of the refrigerator door. And then you knew that you would never get any sleep.

All the little things that you had not once ever noticed before were now coming to the surface.

Like when had there ever been a leaking tap?

All you could hear was that insistent dripping as the water feel from the tap and landed in the sink, over and over again.

And then there was the constant ticking of that silly clock, the one hanging on your wall, opposite your sofa. It wasn't even near you, yet it was the only sound you could hear.

Tick, drip, tick, drip.

It was a never ending pattern, and it was beginning to get on your last nerve.

And since when did the fridge ever make any noise, or the radiator under the window ever hiss every few minutes.

Hum, hiss, hum, hiss, tick, drip, tick, drip.

Over and over and over again.

You don't know how long it had been, but for you it felt like hours. You knew you wouldn't ever get any sleep tonight with all this noise in the background.

Before you knew it, you had grabbed the edge of the thin blanket, attempting to keep you warm, and chucked it off of you and onto the floor.

You got up and headed straight for that annoying tap. Right there, you could see the water coming out of it, just before it fell a second later and landed on the silver sink.

You quickly rushed over, with lightening speed, turned the tap as tight as it could go, until you were fully satisfied and knew that no water would be coming out of there for a while.

You then turned and stared at the plain black and white clock hanging on your wall. You were so tempted to go over there and take every battery out until that non stop ticking would be no more.

But you thought twice on that one. You knew that you would need to know the time in the morning. If not you, then at least Hermione might.

And then you remembered, Hermione.

The reason you weren't sleeping in you own, comfortable bed right now. Because she was there, right next door, doing that herself.

But then, what if she wasn't?

What if, like last night, she was too busy thinking and worrying and couldn't get any sleep at all?

What if she had really needed you to stay with her, all night, she was just too scared to ask?

Should you go in there and check?

You knew that you couldn't earlier, you didn't want to walk in at the wrong time, but you were sure that she was dressed by now. She would most likely be tucked into bed, sound asleep, but you couldn't be sure on the last part.

So maybe you should check, just to be sure.

So with a heavy breathe you began to make your way to your bedroom door. Trying not to think anything of it, you grabbed the handle and slowly turned the handle round. You made sure to do everything extra quietly, just to be sure.

You even felt yourself hold in you breathe, as if that you keep her from waking up, as you slowly waited to hear the click and pushed the door in. Again, doing so slowly and quietly.

Your head peeked in, and you were met with Hermione's body form under your thick duvet. The one you only ever use during winter time. You could see her light brown hair splayed out around your pillows. And you couldn't help but smile at just the thought of Hermione in your bed, but looking at her, made you feel all kinds of happy inside.

Just when you were happy enough with what you saw, and were about to leave her in peace, you thought you heard the tiniest of mutterings, and what sounded to be your name.

You were immediately reminded of earlier on and how you had found her, sitting alone at that bus stop and you felt yourself fly over to her side before you could even think about it.

"Fleur." Hermione whimpered out so quietly into the darkness.

When you were by her side you gently placed your hand on the side of her face and brushed away the hair covering up her pale complexion.

You saw her eyes were lightly closed, and then you watched, in awe, as she tried to flutter them open.

"Shhh, it is okay, I am 'ere now 'Ermione. Everything is okay." You whispered into the silence.

You saw Hermione's face relax instantly, but her hand reached up and landed on your own upon her cheek.

You weren't sure if she was awake or not, but her eyes looked safely shut, so you assumed that she must have fallen asleep.

"Don't go…" Hermione whispered into the dark, her breathing rising and falling, calmly.

"I would never leave." You promised. You saw Hermione's lips curl into the slightest smile, for all of a second before it fell.

"P-lease, Fleur… stay with me, tonight." She said through her quiet breath.

And although you weren't sure if she was only dreaming, or if she really knew that you were here, you decided to listen to her anyway.

She wanted you to stay, so that's what you would do.

"Okay, 'Ermione." You whispered back, so softly.

You leaned down and placed one tender kiss on her head, smelling honey for a second before breaking apart and placing your legs, carefully, onto your bed.

You felt it dip the slightest bit from the extra weight, and once both knees were on you stretched out your leg over her thin form and jumped over her body.

Quickly and quietly, you reached under the duvet, pulled it up before tucking yourself underneath it.

You quickly placed the blanket back over the both of you and felt the coldness of the bed, before the heat of the body next to you wrapped a hold of you.

And soon, underneath the blanket, being in the same bed, you realised that all you could see, all you could smell was just pure Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

There was no humming, or hissing or never ending ticking sound. The only noise was Hermione, her quiet breathing, and tiny snoring that could only be heard in complete and utter silence like this.

She was your new pattern now.

You wrapped your arms around her waist and brought her body closer to your own. She had felt too far away. You tucked your head into the crook of her shoulder and bent down the slightest to place a small kiss on her neck. Even in her sleep you felt Hermione's breathe hitch.

You could feel her hand slowly snake around until she found your own resting atop her belly and covered it with hers. You instantly linked your hands together, and loved the way that they fit so perfectly with each others own.

If you could, you knew that it would probably be the best sight you had ever seen. But you never got a chance to prove this thought as the next thing you could see was complete darkness, before dreaming of lavender and honey and pure Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

* * *

_**French Translations:** _

_**Madame** = Mrs_

_**Mademoiselle** = Miss_

_**The song Fleur remembers** = _

_Lark, gentle lark_  
_Lark, I will pull your feathers off_  
_I will pull the feathers off your head_  
_I will pull the feathers off your head_  
_And the head - and the head_  
_Lark, lark_  
_O, o, o, o, o_

_**The version of the song she sings to Hermione** =_

_If you love me,_

_Tell me that you love me,_

_If you don't,_

_Please tell me that you do._

_Tell me that you love me true,_

_Tell me that you really do,_

_Do do do_

_Do do do_

_Ohhhhhh_


	11. Chapter 11 - The Best Kind of Sugar

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :)_

**_Chipmunk: _**_No Your amazing for reading this and enjoying it so very much. :) _

_And thank you, i feel honoured to make you turn into a fangirling mess, but if anything that's just the power of Fleurmione, haha. _

**_ElecktraTH: _**_Thank you for liking the development, i honestly wasn't sure if people would think it too slow, but i always prefered a slow development, don't you agree? _

_And thanks for noticing my effort, this is probably the first story of mine that i'm actually putting effort into haha, i really did have to research a lot for this. :D _

_And a ten out of ten! that made my day. _

**_Shellmar: _**_Hahaha, im glad you thought it fluffy i wasn't sure if people would or not, that made me smile. Is this chapter just as endearing? _

**_Abby:_**_ A new reader yay! Thank you so much for liking this. _

_And yeah i felt it was time that they moved elsewhere, even if it was just to her apartment, like you said it made people find out more of Fleur too. _

_I'm still deciding whether to write Hermione's P.O.V too, don't worry, you may see that soon. :) _

_And i'm happy that you noticed Fleurs caring side, its one thats not seen often so i wanted to see how it would go, so seeing that you liked it made me all kinds of smiley, and because of that you shall get some more, well maybe. ;)_

**_Leti2a:_**_ Thank you for your enthusiasm! That made me smile :D _

_I know those noises she had to put up with made me laugh too whilst i was writing it, haha. _

**_Raya: _**_Perfect, aw thanks, maybe this one will be just as perfect. :) _

_Sorry this one isn't as long as the last, but nine pages is still pretty long for me, hehe. _

_And hints did you say, well i dont know about that, but those hints seemed pretty close to me. ;) _

_Lets just say this chapter, everyone's questions will be revealed. :D You'll just have to see if your guesses were right. _

**_Iara: _**_Yay, you liked the change of setting, i'm so happy for that, and yeah her mysteriousness can't be revealed just yet, she's a mystery. Until now. :P _

_And yes Fleur's life hasn't been revealed much either, maybe this chapter will answer a few more questions. _

_I know, that was pretty long, i didn't even realise how much until i updated it haha. I had to add detail there, i feel it helps to see Fleur's character just that little bit more, don't you think? _

**_Glico: _**_Yeah there jobs are life threatening alright, maybe you'll find out soon just what they do. ;]_

_I hate to make her sad, but yes it is needed otherwise it seems she will never reveal herself, hahaha. _

_Thank you, i shall try. :D_

**_Aeleorn: _**_Thank you for taking the time to review, it made my day to read! _

_It seems everyone is guessing, but i can officially say that you may not be doing so much of that soon, the next coming chapters may answer them all. But i'm not gonna spoil too much, so i'll let you find out. ;D _

_**A/N: **Now that the reviews and answers are done, here is the next installment. I have a feeling you'll like this one, as many things are revealed. ;) _

_Dieing to know what it is yet, well scroll on and find out, and enjoy whilst your at it!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The Best Kind of Sugar

You awoke to the sounds of birds singing outside your bedroom window. You gently opened your eyes and looked to the sunlight streaming through your curtains in your sleepy haze.

You took in a deep breathe and stretched, you loved the feeling of your limps being stretched first thing in the morning, that would always be when you knew that you really were awake. Like you knew you were now. Rubbing your eyes you looked around your room and noticed you could see clearly now, and in that split second your morning felt like any other.

That was, until you began to remember. You remembered the lovely dream you had last night, yet again of the sweet Hermione. And then you remembered.

Hermione.

You remembered seeing her, so hurt, at the bus stop last night. She had waited for you. You remembered the story of her friends that was why she hadn't come to see you in the morning. You almost felt silly now for crying on the bus to work, although you still won't admit that you did to anyone.

And then you had comforted her, and took her here. To your place. And she saw your apartment, for the first time. She saw your room, she had slept in your bed, and she was still so sad. You remembered seeing that, and you comforted her some more by sleeping next to her.

You had slept next to her, last night.

A massive gasp escapes your lips. You had slept with her, in your bed, for a whole night. And it was probably one of the best night sleeps you ever had. When you breathed in you could still smell that calming lavender and honey.

And then you knew it to be true, it wasn't just a dream.

Immediately your hand reached out to the left side of your bed. Your hand came straight across a cold cover. You moved your hand up and down, almost as if to be sure, but there was still nothing there.

_She_ wasn't there.

Hermione had left.

You don't know why, but your bottom lip began to tremble at this realisation. You weren't going to cry, there wasn't anything to cry about, you wouldn't let yourself. But you knew that you couldn't help the aching sadness you felt in your heart.

It was such a strange night, looking after her, when she was so distraught. But even though seeing her upset made you upset, you knew that you would do that all over again, in a heartbeat.

You thought that she had felt something there too, but clearly not, if she couldn't even wait a little longer for you to wake and say 'goodbye.' She just got up and left.

Was she really just here for your bed too?

You could have cried, right at that moment, with that thought in mind.

Maybe she did just want to be friends?

You shook away the bad thoughts, and swallowed the lump in your throat. You were Not going to cry about this.

Instead you though it best to get up and simply carry on with your day. Maybe you could ask her about all this when you next see her on Monday.

Were you really not going to see her beautiful face for another two days?

You could feel another ache break through your heart.

You didn't know why you were feeling all these things, and so suddenly too. But you did know that you didn't like it, it was hurting you way too much. Falling for her was hurting you. It was almost too much to handle.

And just when you were about to fall back into your bed and hide beneath your covers and simply let the tears you could feel itching to get out brake free and run like a stream onto your pillows. The ones that still smelled so much of sweet, sweet honey.

A yellow brightness caught the corner of your eye. You don't know why you noticed it, but once you did you almost couldn't see anything else.

So you turned your head to the side instantly, and saw the last thing you expected to see on your cream coloured pillow case.

It was a bright yellow post-it note.

The same one that you had found on the bus stop window all those night ago and the same one that was still hanging on your fridge door to this day.

You couldn't take it off; you couldn't stop reading it every morning before you left for work, and you couldn't get those precious words out of your mind every day. You couldn't, not even if you tried.

And just like that night, you couldn't take your eyes off the bright yellow paper; you simply stared at it with wide awake eyes.

She hadn't just left you this morning. She had stopped and took the time to leave a note before she did. Maybe she hadn't been here for the bed after all.

A massive smile swept over your face at the thought. She really had wanted to be here, with you, last night.

And then you knew if you did cry it wouldn't be out of sadness anymore.

Suddenly you couldn't wait any longer. You saw the familiar hand-writing on the post-it note and knew that you had to read it, to confirm everything you had just been thinking.

She really wouldn't just leave, would she?

Before you could think of it a second longer you snatched the yellow paper off the pillow and brought it closer to you.

You had to squint your eyes a bit to read it clearly, you had only woken up a few minutes ago after all. Plus her hand-writing seemed to be made smaller, so it was a bit harder to read than the last note she left.

It was longer too, as it had writing on both sides. Seeing that made your heart warm up, and your face brightened instantly.

And with each passing word you read, the smile on your face grew bigger and bigger, until you felt like you simply couldn't smile anymore.

_'To my dear Fleur,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave so early in the morning, I really didn't want too, but I was called into work again today and I had to go._

_ But before I could leave I had to tell you this one thing. Please know that I am so grateful for your help yesterday. I must have looked like a mess, and you didn't have to help me get better, but you did. You don't know how much that means to me.'_

You quickly turned the paper over before continuing on the next page.

_'And you don't know how much I'm smiling right now as I'm writing this. I really am glad I saw you yesterday._

_ Thank you for having me stay over, I really didn't mean to be such a burden, but with the friends I have I can't promise that it won't happen again._

_ I wish I could have stayed to at least say 'goodbye,' but I really couldn't wake you up, you just looked too peaceful._

_Don't be mad that I left, you will see me again. That is if you still want too._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Hermione x'_

You smiled when you saw that she had left a 'kiss' at the end. You don't know why, but that made the note feel all the more endearing to you.

Right at the bottom of the post-it note was more writing that you almost missed out seeing as the hand-writing was a lot smaller than the rest. You think that she must have added it on at the last minute.

Eagerly you began to read on.

_'P.S. I'm sorry for the long note… and the lipstick mark on your forehead.'_

After making out the last sentence your hand went flying up to your forehead, as if trying to find out if it were true.

Your hand rubbed all along it until you came right to the side and you felt something there. When you brought your hand down you found light pink lip-gloss on the tips of your fingers.

You always loved it when she put that on her thin lips, it made them seem bigger somehow. You wiped the gloss off your fingers whilst chuckling as you did so. Only Hermione could apologise for something so sweet like that.

You immediately chucked your blanket off of you before leaping out of your bed and straight to your full length mirror.

You couldn't seem to believe it.

But once you found yourself standing there, a big grin adorning your face, you found that you finally could.

Even more so when you turned your head to the side and saw, right there on your temple, a pink lipstick mark, a little smudged because of fingers running through it. But her lip shape was still clearly noticeable and you felt your heart pound faster. And the butterflies came shooting out of you and danced away into the early morning light. You began to imagine a smiling Hermione leaning down to leave a tender kiss on your sleeping forehead, before making her way to work.

It was at that moment, in that very second; that you began to accept what your heart was telling you all along.

You were falling for Hermione Granger, and falling for her more and more each day.

* * *

You found the rest of your day to be uneventful. Nothing much happened because you had nothing much to do.

You weren't working, as it was your weekend off this week, and after realising that Hermione was in fact at work and wasn't going to come running back into your apartment, like you so wished she would, you decided to wipe the goofy smile off your face and have a wash.

Meaning the mark on your head was no more. But even though you could no longer see it, somehow it still felt like it was there to you. It was like you could feel it, and you never wanted the feeling to go away.

For the rest of the day you decided to do small things, just to keep yourself busy and away from tempting thoughts like hunting down where Hermione worked and showing up there just to surprise her and leave her with a real 'goodbye' kiss. When you had really thought about the idea you noticed how crazy it sounded so didn't go through with it in the end. Although you still keep staring at your laptop, resting untouched on your wooden coffee table.

You finally got round to cleaning your apartment, and by the time you were done it was almost spotless – something that was a record for you – and even then it had only just gone past twelve. So you decided to waste away the day by watching television and reading, reading and watching, the only things you realised that you could do in your small flat.

You had never been so restless before, even when watching an interesting show that during any other day would have had you intrigued and never looking away, you found that you barely watched it and daydreamed about chocolate eyes and grey coats with black-leather gloves instead.

You were even tempted to wash your bedcovers half-way through the day when the smell of_ her _never ceased to leave your senses.

Instead you had decided to cook something to try and wash away the smell, but lavender and honey still followed you around wherever you went.

It was getting ridiculous, you felt ridiculous. It was barely a day since the last time you saw her, and you were already missing her. So much so, you felt that you were losing your mind; you could barely concentrate without her.

It was like you needed her.

The fact that you could never get her out of your mind, and that she had only stayed here one night and was already leaving this much of an impact on you told you one thing.

You no longer _just_ wanted her anymore.

When you really thought about it, you don't think you've wanted to see her for such a long time now. No, it's gone far beyond just want. It's like you have to see her, it's a Must, and it's a Need. And now that you've spent one whole night with her, the best you've ever had, you don't think you'll ever be able to go back to sleeping without her.

You're not even with her, and already you want to be with her, every second of everyday.

You let out a frustrated groan as you move around on your sofa, trying to get comfortable, once more. You swear if you keep thinking about Hermione, you will no longer just stare at your laptop anymore.

* * *

A knock on the door wakes you up. Your eyes snap open when you hear a gentle tapping; you can also hear the sound of your television screen in the background.

You look down at your lap and see that your blanket is hanging half-way off the sofa, which was probably why your arms are now cold. You rub your eyes to wake yourself up a bit, you don't even remember falling asleep, but by the looks of the show your watching you guess it must have been some time ago seeing as you certainly wouldn't have been watching this.

You begin to weigh out in your head whether you should get up or not seeing as the knocking has stopped by now. You think that whoever it is that wants to see you at seven in the evening might have left by now.

But then the tapping comes back, and it sounds a bit louder than before too. That's when you decide to get up and put whoever it is standing out there out of their misery.

"I'm coming!" You call out to the person, not wanting them to leave now that you've actually gotten up.

You were comfortable on your little sofa, you didn't exactly want to leave your warm spot, so that would only annoy you to get to the door and find no one there. That's happened before, and in those times you certainly were not happy to be disturbed.

You feel your jeans have fallen slightly on your waist, so you give them a small tug back up to its place, just before you open the door.

The door swings wide open and you lean against it with one hand on the handle and your other now tucked into your jeans pocket. You don't actually see the person standing at the door until you hear their angelic voice float towards.

"Hello Fleur."

Your vision becomes clearer instantly, and you give a small gulp when you see your brown haired wonder standing in your hallway.

You rub your eyes just to make sure she's really there and when you open them again you find her dark eyes staring right back at you. They are so warm and looking at you with such intensity it almost makes you look away. But you find that she's just so beautiful, you couldn't look away, not even if you tried.

It takes you a minute or two to find your breathe again before you can even think about saying anything to her.

"Bonjour," you croak out, so quietly, you would have been ashamed had you not seen the sideways smile on Hermione's face.

She's smiling again. You find you can finally breathe again. Maybe she's feeling better after all.

"Hey." She says again. You let out a playful chuckle at her response and Hermione begins to giggle too before a slight blush creeps up her face.

She gets embarrassed by the smallest things sometimes, you just find it endearing.

"What are-" you stop when you realise that you can't even hear your voice properly, so you give a small cough before trying again. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"Is it not obvious?" Hermione asks her eyebrows scrunching as she does so. You don't think she has ever looked as cute as she does then.

When you give a small shrug she continues.

"Well actually I was wondering if you had any sugar." Hermione says playfully, before she suddenly whips out a small mug that she was holding behind her back. You could have sworn that her hands were empty when you opened the door, though.

"Really, you came all 'ze way 'ere for 'some 'sugar?" You ask her rhetorically.

"Erm… yeah," Hermione answers with a simple shrug of her shoulders, and you would have laughed at the randomness had you not been court up in her hypnotising brown eyes.

Her eyes seemed to have darkened significantly, and the way she was staring at you, her gaze piercing through you. It was like she was hungry for something you couldn't be too sure on, but you think it doesn't have anything to do with sugar.

You can't keep your eyes away from her as her eyes break away from yours and down to your lips, you watch as she slowly bites her bottom lip, your breathe hitches.

She is so damn sexy to you right now, you don't even know.

You watch her every move as she brings her hand holding the mug over her shoulder, lobbing it to the ground.

You both hear the loud clonk it makes as it touches the floor, you're just grateful that it's carpeted because you wouldn't have wanted to clean up the mess that left. You can be lazy sometimes, that's what happens when all you've ever known is servants and maids.

But looking at the high intensity of her stare makes you believe that no matter what the floor was like, it wouldn't have bothered Hermione. She has something else on her mind. And with a look like that you think you know just what.

Any other time you would probably freak out, wondering if this was right. But looking at her now, her eyes all hunger, her lips all want, the rosy red blush now gone and instead filled with a certain glow. Her brown hair elegantly hanging over her shoulders, you can't help but smile at the thought that she didn't have enough time to put it in a bun this morning.

Good, she always goes to work way too early for your liking.

"I-I 'thought you wanted 'sugar." You say after a beat of silence. You couldn't handle just staring anymore.

"Yeah I do." She says back, licking her lips quickly before stepping an inch closer.

She looks up at you through her eyelashes, and you swear you have never seen anything sexier than that look right there.

She is so beautiful, it hurts.

"This sugar," she husks out.

You don't have time to reply, though, you don't even have time to think. It's so sudden, but you welcome it with open arms. Hermione grabs a hold of your shoulders and pulls you into her, her lips capturing yours and you begin to melt right there and then.

Her lips are so soft, so gentle. Her kiss is so sweet, and when you finally take a breath in you can taste that sweet cherry lip-gloss that you love so much. Her lips are the best kind of sugar.

You feel Hermione's arms snake around your neck and she slowly begins to deepen the kiss. Your lips meld together until you no longer believe their just yours anymore.

Your arms wrap around her perfect waist and you hold her tighter with each gentle kiss. Your lips only separate for a second, for air, before reattaching not a moment later. This is probably the best kiss you think you've ever had.

You don't know how long the both of you have been standing there for, just holding each other in your arms, but once you feel a slight breeze you begin to remember where you are.

Without braking away you lead Hermione quickly inside. Once you feel you're just past the door you turn each other around so Hermione is closer inside and lift your foot up to the edge of your wooden door. With a small kick it slams shut, and you lead Hermione slowly to your sofa. Neither of your lips ever wants to break apart.

* * *

You don't know how long it's been, but you know that you don't want it to end. Ever.

Her kisses are almost too much; they make you feel too much all at once. But its Hermione's sugary, sweet, cherry lips that make you crave for more. And so that's how you think you've found yourself lying on top of her on your soft, red sofa.

All you can hear is the sound of light cheering coming from the television screen in the background. All you can feel is your hand slowly sinking further into the settee the harder you press your lips onto hers. All you know is pure Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, and you don't think you want to know anything else.

That is until you feel yourself run your tongue, slowly, along her bottom lip. Tasting every bit of cherry you think you can get, and you didn't think the sound of a moan could make you feel so much. You want more, and more and more and more. You never want to stop because she just feels so good, and so right.

And you didn't think you ever would either, until Hermione moves her head to the side.

It's so sudden that the move caught you by surprise, and instead of your lips touching her own soft, gentle ones, like they just were, they broke apart and landed straight onto her warm cheek.

Your eyes snap open once your brain realised the difference. You knew that you would have continued, maybe kissing down to her neck instead, but when your eyes caught sight of Hermione's own, slightly panicked ones, you knew better than to continue.

Instead you leaned far back so that you were straddling her, with a leg on each side. You could hear the sounds of deep breathing, as the both of you were trying to get you're breathes back.

It always surprised you to see that you could have the same affect on Hermione as she does to you. Knowing that got you, every time.

When you're panting finally began to settle, you looked straight into Hermione's slightly dazed eyes, and could see that small sparkle that's always there whenever she's with you. But also a bit beyond that you could almost make out a slight look of fear.

What she would be afraid of you didn't know. And suddenly you began to panic; you hadn't freaked her out had you?

Maybe what you were doing was going too far, what if she really was here just for sugar?

"I'm 'sorry, was 'zat too much, I did not mean for it to get 'zat far, I 'swear it." You let out quickly, trying to get your point across as fast as you can.

You don't want her to leave. You don't think that you could bare it.

"No, no, that was nothing to worry about, okay." Hermione tells you, her eyes grabbing a hold of yours, like she doesn't want you to look anywhere else. "If anything it wasn't far enough." She lets out in a small chuckle.

"Well 'zen what is wrong, did I 'hurt you?" You say in a panic.

The thought of you ever hurting her is enough to make you want to cry. You don't ever want to see her sad.

"Fleur, no, no, please don't be sad." Hermione immediately reassures you, sitting up straight away to wrap you up in her arms.

You feel yourself melt into her warm embrace and every time you take a breath in, you feel just that little bit closer to home.

"It isn't you, I promise. You didn't do anything wrong." Hermione comforts you by whispering soothing words into your ear.

You feel your breathing go back to normal, and your eyes no longer watering.

"What is it 'zen, 'Ermione?" You ask her one final time.

You feel her take a deep breathe as you begin to snuggle your head into the crook of her neck. It surprises you just how well you fit there, every time.

"Please Fleur, don't be mad at me."

Hermione's voice is suddenly so small, it surprises you and hearing it almost breaks your heart.

At her words your head instantly leans back to face her once more.

"Why would I ever be mad at you, 'Ermione?" You ask her seriously, not believing for a second that she could ever make you mad.

"Just, Promise me. Please." She whispers, so quietly you can barely hear it. But you always hear what she has to say.

"What is going on? You can tell me anything, you know 'zat right?" You ask her, wanting to make sure she knows.

She nods her head straight away. That relaxes you somewhat at least. But seeing that look of terror in her eyes isn't enough to calm you.

What could she simply have to hide?

"I-I stopped us, not because I didn't like it, but because I have to tell you something, before anything else can go on. Something hardly anyone knows about. And something You shouldn't really know about either." Hermione says honestly, her eyes staring straight into yours on her last words. It sends a chill to run down your spine. "But I think it's time for you to know."

"Know what, Ermione?"

Hermione's forehead scrunches slightly. Then she begins to slowly move from between your legs.

You get the message and begin to brake away from her hold, and soon you're sitting side by side on your soft red sofa.

At that moment, you know that this is serious. From the look on her face, the way she keeps taking in deep breaths and gulps, her eyes going from looking at you to the floor. You know that whatever she has to say right now, it'll change everything.

She takes one final deep breathe before letting out a sigh.

"D-do you believe in magic, Fleur?"

The question surprises you; you were waiting for something big and shocking, not a simple question like that.

"W-what 'sort of magic?"

"Well, you know, magic." She says with a wave of her hands in the air.

You giggle at that, you love how random she can be sometimes.

"I suppose so, if it is circus 'stuff, but when it is 'zings like card tricks and small 'zings like 'zat it can be 'hard to believe."

"But you do believe in it, right?" She asks, her eyes look to yours and their so brown and so big, you could almost swim in them.

She almost seems to be pleading for you to agree, and you don't even know why.

"Oui, I suppose." You tell her truthfully, and you see the way her face relaxes instantly as she breathes a sigh of relief.

A relief from what, though, you don't know, and now a part of you isn't sure whether you want to know, anymore.

"Is 'zat what it is, you're into magic, because if 'so 'zen 'zat is nothing to be afraid of." You try to reassure her, but it doesn't seem to work as the fear seems to come crawling back.

"Err; I guess that's right, in a way." Hermione contemplates for a second before breathing in again and taking another big gulp. "I can do, Magic." She lets out with a breath.

All you can do is stare at her in bewilderment.

You don't know if you should speak or not, is there anything to say to that?

You don't think there is. But Hermione only seems to be getting annoyed the longer the silence goes on.

With a deep breathe she turns to you and says.

"Okay maybe I'm not saying this properly. If I'm going to do this then I need to do this right." And with a wave of her hand in the quiet thick air a sudden noise seems to disappear.

The whole room is filled with complete and utter silence. You don't know why at first, until you turn to your television screen and see that it's blank.

Your eyes narrow. You could have sworn that it was on a minute ago, you could hear the distant sound of talking and cheering. But now there's nothing, and you don't know why.

"Wait – did you just do 'zat?" You ask her incredulously, not sure whether to believe your own statement because that can't be possible, can it?

"Would it be bad if I did?" Hermione asks you, she looks almost worried for your answer.

It takes you a moment to think about before you give her an answer.

"Non, not really, if anything I was going to ask you 'how you did it because 'zat was amazing." You breathe out in all honesty.

Hermione never ceases to amaze you. She is full of surprises.

"Do you really want to know how I did that?"

"Oui, otherwise I would not 'have asked 'silly." You tell her playfully. Hermione grows a little bashful at your words before she begins to straighten up. Is she really going to be teaching you magic tricks, you begin to wonder, because if you remember correctly only a few moments ago you were about to create a whole other kind of magic you weren't even sure you were ready for.

Maybe this is a good idea after all, when you think about it.

"Well then." Hermione clears her throat. "I guess what I was trying to say is-" She pauses, and then looks to the floor.

She breathes in again and suddenly that warning feeling from earlier begins to come back. Do you really want to know?

"What I mean to say is-" She stops again.

Her face scrunches in anger, she lets out one frustrated breathe and you almost know that this isn't going to be good.

You want to stop her and say that she doesn't have to tell you now. You don't ever want to pressure her into anything.

But then she fully faces you and makes sure that your eyes never look anywhere else but into her brown pools of chocolate.

Staring into them you almost forgot everything else, until.

"Fleur-" Another deep and final breathe before she stares through you and continues.

"I'm a witch..."

* * *

_0.0 Dun, dun, dunnn... That's right i did it. ;) _

_Were your guesses right, if so then give yourself a pat on the back and a massive high-five from me. It's well deserved. _

_So did you like it?_

_Are you dieing to know more? _

_Let me know what you thought. :D _


	12. Chapter 12 - 'Normal'

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :)_

**_razberry1: _**_Oo, you guessed quite early on then, a pat on the back for you :)) _

_Maybe Fleur is, maybe she isn't, maybe this chapter will clear things up for you. :D_

_And i'm glad you liked the twist, it may not be much but its all i got, so.._

**_ak:_**_ Haha, sorry i didn't mean for the cliffhanger, but it just had to be done. I hope this chapter isn't too mean for you too. :)_

**_Icy-Windbreeze: _**_Yeah i thought adding those two would be a definate hint, but i quite liked all the small clues i tried to leave here and there. Yeah relationships are all about progress afterall. And who said she wasn't a Veela, maybe this chapter will clear it up for you. :)_

**_thekeeper21: _**_Woop, woop for guessing correctly, ten house points for you! :D_

_**Shellmar:** Aww, thanks i wasn't sure if it would be last chap, so that made me happy to hear. Im not so sure you'll agree on this chap though, haha. Oh yeah, a big reality kick will ensure for them now, for sho'. I hope that cloud nine feeling stays with you too, but it might just burst after this, oops. :P_

_**Chipmunk: **Yeah it is, but you can't say that you didn't love it. :)) And own tumblr page you say, hmm, interesting. Time for Lobster the Great and his trusted Chipmunk to call to duty, now that'll be a challenge right there, considering i don't know a thing about how to do tumblr but i am liking the idea. :D_

**_beelotus:_**_ Yay for points and awesomeness! And a good surprise, why thank you, i honestly wasn't sure if anyone would guess what she was or not, but im glad that i surprised you. I hope me adding the magic won't put you off. And she does have her moments, im glad you liked them. :D_

**_Darkwilloforce: _**_Dude, your review is amazing! Yay another fan of Hermiones mystery inner witch, and ten points for you for guessing it right. :D Thank you, im happy to hear that people like the different perspective, i think it makes it a bit different and unique too. :]] _

**_R3aper: _**_My 99! Woop, woop! That deserves a clap for being so close, maybe you can be my 110! I hope that you carry on loving it too, even after this chapter. :]_

_**And i don't usually do this, because you all are named Guest, but for this particular 'Guest' you know who you are: **My 100th reviewer! WOOO! Now its time to burst into song and dance the night away because you seriously made my day with your review, and for that i shall give you more of this awesome tale! Enjoy!_

**_Raya: _**_Thanks, im glad your enjoying it still, even after all these chapters. :) Haha, im happy that you picked up on that, yeah she has her insecurities, but will they last forever? _

_Hmm, dating properly, well i dont know if they will just yet, but who knows, maybe sometime soon. :)) And i was waiting to see if anyone would comment on that, im glad that you did, it made me smile, because that was probably my favourite part of the chapter. i just had to add in some cuteness somewhere. You might not see it for a while... _

_And thank you, i do worry that i might have too much desc__ription sometimes, but woo you liked it so im all good now. Maybe she is just as invested in this relationship as Fleur, who knows maybe even more so. _

_And a big high-five for getting it right! And i dont recall ever saying Fleur was a muggle, hmm *begins to think in silent wonder* but then again, she may just be... _

_And her reaction will be coming right up, i hope that you like it. And im happy that you feel this story can break you out of your daily routine, thats all i ever ask for in my stories, so mission accomplished, but i won't stop just yet, dont worry. :D_

**_Glico: _**_I'm glad you didnt either, your review made me smile. :) _

_Ofcourse, i cant have a chapter without it, well some anyways. Yeah it was pretty spur of the moment but i quite liked the end result, i really just needed to find a way to get Hermione to come back to her place again, haha. And i suppose it could be, maybe. :D_

**_Rubbya Maac'SSIS: _**_Thanks, and your awesome! You'll see her reaction very soon, hopefully you like it, or maybe it'll be too intense? Oh well, it was needed, hehe. _

_****__Iara: __Thank you :) And you shall soon see how she will take things, maybe she might not ever get a chance to experience the awesomeness that is magic? But your right there, her life is headed down an interesting road, maybe now she'll break out of her routine, haha. :D _

_**A/N: **Here is the next chapter, i'm not so sure on it, but i quite like how it turned out, i hope that you don't find it too upsetting, sometimes when you eat too much sugar you gonna have to go see the dentist, right? Right? _

_Anyways, im just warnign you is all, because now the storm has finally landed. Ad thats all im gonna say. Now get reading, and don't forgot to tell me what you thought after too. :D_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

'Normal'

_ "Fleur-" Another deep and final breathe before she stares through you and continues. _

_ "I'm a witch..." _

Your face dropped.

Your body froze.

Your mind went completely blank.

That couldn't be right? She had not just said what you thought she had said, did she?

That just did not make any sense, at all.

She couldn't be a… a-

"Wh- Excuse me, 'sorry but for a 'second 'zere I 'thought you 'said you were a witch." You tell her, laughter soon spilling out of you.

You did not want to say it out loud because now she would most likely think you were completely mad, but that really was what it had sounded like.

"I know 'zat cannot be true." You continue, shaking away the thought of it, and now you find yourself giggling even more.

"Erm, Fleur." Hermione says quietly trying to break you out of your laughter.

When you look to see Hermione's eyes looking serious, and hurt at the same time, you know to stop the laughing. And suddenly all humour goes flying out the window at just the look on Hermione's face. "It was true. All of it."

And those are the last words you hear before you're suddenly brought back to that one day, when you were only but a child.

Back before Gabrielle entered the world, before you even knew about becoming an older sister. Back when your mother and you would go for a weekly picnic, all those years ago.

You were suddenly brought back to that one day. The last day you would ever go for a picnic, just your mother and you.

* * *

_ It was a hot summer's day, mid August in sweet Paris. Your mother would take you out to Paris every summer holiday for a small day out. You'd love it when she would. _

_ You loved to see all the shops and people rushing about going places, here and there. The smells of an open air, the noises of cars rushing past on cobbled ground, and the sounds of laughter and small chatter from the people all around. _

_ And right in the centre of it all was you in your special flowery, red summer dress and you loved the way it moved up and down every time you twirled around (something your mother would always pester you to do whenever you put on a 'beau' dress). _

_ You remembered the way you clung onto your mothers hand as you pushed past the people all headed into the same places as you. _

_ You loved summer time in France. _

_ You remembered getting to the open park and seeing green, green grass. Your mother breathed a sigh of relief when you finally got there. She always would, it was almost a challenge to get to places when you came to Paris on a busy day. Even the park was already filled with many people sitting on the bright, green grass, happily enjoying the sunshine. _

_ But when you managed to find a nice patch of space, just by a big oak tree, your mother and you shared a smile. This was your space. _

_ You quietly began to help your mother lay out the finely stitched blanket, the one you used every time for the park, and watched the grass be covered up by the red and white criss-crossed pattern. You loved the feel of the soft material, it was perfect to sit and relax on. _

_ Your mother then placing the wooden picnic basket atop the blanket before the two of you got comfortable. And you remembered how you both had simply chattered away, whilst eating wonderful sandwiches – all hand-made, 'only the best for the best' as your family chef would say. _

_ You remembered being full of smiles and laughter as you loved the thought of being just like everybody else, simply enjoying a day out in the sun and chattering away with someone you love. _

_ Everything seemed so big through your young eyes, especially your mother. You remembered constantly looking up to her, having to bend your head back just to be able to see her face, she was so tall to you then. _

_ She always seemed so big and stern, especially when she would playfully smack your hand every time you spoke with your mouth open. Or sometimes she would lean over to wipe away the ketchup that always found its way to your cheeks whenever you took a bite of your sandwich. _

_ She would never get angry, though, no matter how many manners you forgot to use. She would simply shake it off with a laugh and a smile and a light 'Fleur' slipping out of her lips. She never would get cross. _

_ So that was why you had found yourself surprised, and slightly scared, on that day. That day when she did get cross, and you didn't even know why. She just was. _

_ You hadn't meant to see it; you didn't mean to look up at the bright, blue sky. But you wanted to see what it looked like, perfectly clear, with no clouds passing by. It was an amazing sight. And you couldn't help but find it all the more beautiful when you saw something flying past. _

_ You almost didn't see it, it flew by that quick. But then you had seen another, what looked to be the shape of a person – they looked to be big and tall, but you couldn't really be sure – flying in the blue sky. _

_ You remembered the look of awe that must have flooded your face at the sight. You knew that it was real, because why would you imagine a sight like that. You never thought of people flying, you didn't even know it was possible. So seeing it happen before your very eyes surprised you to say the least. _

_ You were fascinated. And you found that you couldn't look away from the twirls and twists that they did, way up high in the blue sky. Even though you couldn't hear it, you knew they were laughing, they were having fun. _

_ Anyone could see that, anyone, except your mother, and all the many people playing in the park that day. _

_You didn't get how none of them hadn't noticed such a sight? _

_It was spectacular to see. _

_ So why couldn't they witness it too? _

_That was all you had wanted them to do, you didn't mean any harm. But you remembered the way you mother looked at you when you decided to speak up and pointed out the flying humans in the sky. _

_ At first she looked at you like she always seemed to do whenever you told her a story she found too endearing. Sometimes she would even tell you to write it down just so she could show off her daughter's creative mind to her well established friends. _

_ But when you continued to point, and with more vigour, she began to look a little worried. And when you kept saying 'Mummy can't you see it, the humans, their flying' she started to look anxious instead. _

_ You remembered the way she looked around quickly, as if trying to be sure that nobody else had heard. But you knew that they hadn't. Your space was up on a small hill in the park, it would be hard for anyone to hear what you had said. But still, your mother kept on searching. _

_ You knew that you shouldn't have, but you were young and curious, you only wanted to know. So you had asked her. _

_ 'Mummy, why can you not see them too?' _

_And that seemed to be the last straw for her because at that moment she had snapped. She looked at you with such stern, fierce eyes; you didn't know what to do. _

_ So you instantly put your hand back down by your side, and stopped pointing and creating attention, your mouth closing automatically. _

_ You never wanted to make your mother cross again. It was not something you ever wanted to see. _

_ Your mother turned away from you, almost ashamed, before quickly packing up all the food and drinks. Then she made you stand up as she grabbed the blanket from the green, green grass and didn't even attempt to fold it up neatly, instead shoving it inside the basket. _

_ 'You are Not supposed to see them, Fleur. You are Not supposed to see Anything!' _

_ The words came out of your mother so sharp; they almost cut right through you. You had seen them, though. And when your eyes quickly looked back up, you could still see them, up high in the sky. _

_If you weren't meant too, then why did they make themselves so obvious for anyone to see? _

_ 'You will come to find, my sweet Fleur, that there are two types of people in this world.' Your mother said, quietly under her breathe, her voice becoming slightly calmer as she packed up the final things and put them into the basket._

_ 'Humans, normal people, like us.' She snapped, before waving her free arm around to show all the people around you, all those that looked like you did – 'normal.' _

_ And then she snapped around to face you again and looked down at you to meet your eyes, the ones that looked just like hers only older, wiser. _

_ 'And then the others… Them.' She spat out with pure venom, you knew to listen to every word she spoke, and she quickly looked up at the sky, before looking to you again with a scowl on her face. _

_Humans do not fly; you knew that, so did that mean that they were not? _

_ 'So they are not 'normal?' You had asked, curiously, one final time. _

_ 'They are not One of Us.' She said fiercely, punctuating every word._

_And that was that. There was nothing more needed to be said. _

_And so with that your mother grabbed the basket before taking a firm hold of your hand and heading straight back home. _

_ And just like that, your magical summer day in Paris had come to an abrupt end. Just like that, you would never find yourself going to that park, to that space, ever again. _

* * *

You breathed out a gasp, your eyes snapping open.

That could not be right?

She did not just say that, she could not have just said that. Because if she had, if she did, then that would mean… that would mean… she was not 'normal.'

You couldn't help it but your mothers words became the only thing you could hear. They began to spin around and around until they were the only things you could think.

You hadn't thought about that day in so long. It had completely washed out of your mind, until then. And now, it was the only day you could ever remember, loud and clear, as if it had only happened yesterday.

"Fleur?" You heard a soft, gentle voice brush past your muddled thoughts, and soon your eyes were filled with warm brown.

They looked worried, they looked hurt and anxious. Just like your mothers eyes had, only those years ago. And then suddenly, something inside you had snapped.

You didn't know what it was, and you didn't know why, but all you knew was that Hermione couldn't be what she said she was. That just had to be a lie. You wouldn't accept it as anything else.

"Non!" You snapped out, abruptly, surprising both you and Hermione as you both seemed to jump with the sudden loudness now filling the empty air.

"Fleur." She said one last time, with all her sweet, gentleness, and then you knew that it wasn't right.

What she had said, she couldn't be.

Why would anyone make your sweet, sweet Hermione something like that?

It just wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

She wasn't 'normal.'

You almost wanted to cry, right then.

"Non, 'zat cannot be right!" You spat out, your words finally coming out, you'd held them in for too long for them not too.

Your head shaking vigorously with each small nod Hermione gave. And each time her face seemed to fall more and more, her eyes glossing over as she recognised the anger clearly written all over your face.

It was just like that one night with Gabrielle all over again, when you had gotten so mad, you had cried. But the only difference was, she was not Gabrielle, she was not your foolish little sister who simply wouldn't listen to a word you had to say.

She was your sweet honey filled Hermione, the one who came all this way just for some sugar, the one who filled your empty bus stop days with so much life and excitement. And now you were supposed to believe that it was all a lie, a cruel twist of fate?

No, she was most certainly Not Gabrielle, and she was Not you. She was Not 'normal.' And that was what hurt you the most.

"You are a-a… a-"

"A witch… yes." She nodded in agreement.

"A-and you can, fly?" You asked her, curious but fearing her answer all the same.

"Well, _I_ don't fly, but we can do, only on broomsticks, though."

"Oh, on broomsticks, well 'zen 'zat makes everything better." You snarled out, sarcasm oozing out of your mouth.

Hermione winced. You almost took it back, but your mother's words were still floating around in your head. They wouldn't leave.

"You promised that you wouldn't get mad, Fleur." Hermione let out quietly, like she was trying to find something, anything to cling onto.

You think the both of you knew that she would need too; for you were beginning to slip away. You didn't like this cruel twist of fate.

Why did she have to be one of Them?

"Non, I never promised anything." You spew out, your eyes casting away from her precious brown.

You push yourself back an inch or two subconsciously, but you see the way Hermione's eyes begin to water at the movement.

"Fleur, Please." Hermione begs, her eyes trying to find yours but you look everywhere but at her. You don't think you could take it if you stared even a second more. "I'm still the same person I was just a moment ago."

Your heart brakes at her words. You never want to see her sad. And you tried so hard to be the reason why she would never be sad. But that was back when she was still your lavender and honey. Now, you don't know what she is anymore.

Will she ever be the same?

No. How can she be, when she's one of Them?

Your eyes grow wide, your head shaking amorously.

"Y-you lied to me!" You say, your voice getting higher as realisation dawn's in. "I bet you used 'spells on me too, non! Why else would we become 'so close, 'so quickly after only meeting at a bus 'stop?" You shout, you didn't mean for your voice to rise, but now your anger is coming through as you begin to put it all together.

Did she make you feel this way for her?

You get up instantly, no longer wanting to even be near her right now.

"You made me like you, didn't you?"

"What, Fleur, please just listen to me. I didn't do any of those things, I swear. Please." She begs you once more, trying to move closer but you inch further away from her reach.

"Non, I cannot believe anything you 'say at 'zis moment. I cannot believe you would keep 'such a 'zing from me!"

"I didn't know it would mean this much to you!" She begins to shout back, hurt evident in her voice.

"HA! Not mean much to me, of course it would. You are a Witch, 'Ermione, 'how could 'zat not mean anything to me?"

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to keep this from you. But I never lied! It just never came up is all." She tries to reassure, but you can't help but laugh it away.

"Keeping 'something from 'someone is just 'ze 'same as lying, if not worse! But I 'suppose 'zat is normal behaviour for people like you." Your say scornfully, your arms crossing with anger.

"People like me? I think you mean people with magical abilities?"

"If you 'have to put a name to it, 'zen yes, all you 'magical' people who fly on broomsticks and make people fall for 'zem wherever and whenever 'zey want!"

"I Did Not Make You Do Anything, Fleur! Why won't you listen to me?" Hermione exclaims, tears now escalating down her soft, pale cheeks.

The ones that you had pressed your lips upon time after time, you almost shiver at the thought. But then you would remember whose cheeks they belonged too.

There was a time when you would do anything to _not_ make her cry. But now, standing there, seeing this woman holding her head in her hands as tears come pouring out of her, you feel a part of you not wanting anything to do with her.

Not wanting to even be near her, to even touch her in fear of what she could do. And right now, that could be anything. One touch and she could make you do anything she tells you, most likely.

How can you believe anything she tells you anymore?

"Please 'Ermione, just don't 'hurt me, okay?"

"What, what do you mean?" Hermione asks quietly as she wipes away her tears.

"Just don't do anything to me please, I cannot be dealing with mind games right now, or messed up feet! Oh God, please do not put anything on my face, okay, I do not want any curses on me right now." You plead with her, in all honesty. You really couldn't face anything like that right now.

Hermione's face snaps up to yours immediately, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"What? You really think I would do things like that to you?"

"So you could, I knew it! Please, just leave my face out of 'zis, okay, I need it, and my feet." You add quickly.

"If you seriously mean all that, then you really don't know me at all, and quite frankly you're beginning to hurt my feelings right now, Fleur." She gets out in a choked sob.

Hearing that is almost enough to get you to run into her arms and beg for forgiveness. But you cannot, not when she is what she is. Not when she's one of Them.

"Do you people 'have feelings?" You ask, only half serious.

"Of course we have feelings! What kind of stupid question is that?" Hermione suddenly snaps at your comment.

"Well I do not know, I only just found out 'zat 'magical' people even exist! So I'm a little freaked out right now, okay!" You say throwing your hands in the air; this is all getting too much right now.

"I know and I get that, you're allowed to be. But that's no reason to act like I don't matter, like I don't have _any_ emotions too." Hermione says, her voice braking slightly.

", 'How am I 'supposed to know, are you even 'human, are you real?"

"Yes I'm real!" Hermione huffs out, whilst her eyes begin to flame. "Now you're just making me mad!" Hermione shouts back, standing to face you now, her tears no longer falling, and her eyes filled with so much anger and pain.

Your heart aches at the sight, you never wanted to see her like this.

"I can't help what I am, Fleur!"

"And I can not help what I am either, 'so maybe you 'should 'stick with your people and you 'should leave me with mine!" You shout out, so caught up in the moment that you don't even know what you're saying anymore.

You don't realise until you hear the silence suddenly fill the room. And then a quick gasp, like someone is trying to breathe after just being hit.

"Is that really what you want?" Hermione asks you, her anger suddenly diminished, and she's staring up at you, her eyes all big and brown and filled with so much hurt, you can hardly bare it.

Is that what you really want?

To live a life without her, without your sweet smell of home, without her warm and tender embraces. Without everything Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

You feel a slight tug on your heart, it's almost paining you at just the thought of living without her.

"I do not know anymore." You say simply, shrugging your shoulders as you do so. "All I know for 'sure, at 'zis moment is 'zat, I just want you to leave."

"But Fleur, Plea-"

"Just Leave. Please 'Ermione. I just need 'some time to 'zink." You breathe out, whilst pinching the bridge of your nose.

How did things end up like this?

"Are you sure?" Hermione wonders, her voice so small, it takes everything within you to not give in right then.

Instead you give her a small nod. That's all Hermione needs to know before she starts to get her coat, which you almost forgot you had taken off of her and chucked on the floor in your haste. That seems like such a long time ago, now.

"Okay, fine." Hermione says with an acknowledging nod. "I'll leave you to your 'human' ways and I won't disturb you from your thoughts." She tells you as she brushes past you, making sure her arm grazes yours as she walks by.

You can't help but gasp when you feel it, it's like a shock of electricity goes shooting down your arm. You almost want to grab her hand and turn her towards you and tell her that you never want her to leave.

But she isn't that Hermione anymore. This Hermione, you do not know, you do not know what she is capable of. You know that it's best that she goes, at least just for a little while.

When she gets to your door, your heart begins to break at the thought of her walking out again, without a 'goodbye.'

But then you hear her feet as she turns around, and you know that she is looking at you, waiting for you to face her too. But all you can do is stay standing by the sofa, your mouth nibbling on your nails, a habit you've found you do whenever you get into arguments such as this.

And as much as you want to face her and say one final 'goodbye', you cannot bring yourself too. And by her one simple deep breathe; you know that Hermione knows this too.

"Whatever you decide, Fleur, please just… don't push me away." Hermione whimpers out, and you can almost see the tremble on her lips as her eyes begin to water. You take in a deep breathe, as your heart begins to ache.

"I'll always be your 'Ermione." She says so gently, it's almost like she's lulling you to sleep and a part of you almost expects her to lean down and give you a warm kiss on your head, like she had done this morning.

But she doesn't. She opens your door, and with one last glance she leaves.

And just like that, she's gone.

And just like that, you're left all alone, with only the silence of your apartment to keep you company.

And that's the moment you let yourself cry, the unshed tears now finally flooding out of you, and you know that this time they aren't going to stop.

You look around you, you know that it's around here somewhere; you remembered putting it on your table last. So you begin to look there.

You rummage around all the papers lying about atop the wooden coffee table before you find it, your small mobile phone.

With blurred eyes blocking your vision you bring the phone close to you and search for the one name that's on your mind right now. The one person you haven't contacted in a while, but need now, more than ever.

With a trembling lip and loud sniffles that echo around your bare walls, you find the name and click 'call.'

After three rings she answers, and you've never felt gladder to hear her bubbly voice than you are at that moment.

"Bonjour." Her voice washes over you, and you give a shaky smile.

"Gabrielle…" You try to say it happily; you don't want her to worry.

But as soon as you spoke your voice broke half-way through, and you know that she heard it straight away. She's the only other person who just knows you.

"Fleur, what is it?" She asks and you can hear the concern in her voice.

You almost chuckle, but your heart hurts too much that all you can do is cry some more.

You let out one final sob before finally catching a breath.

"Gabrielle… I need you. Can you come over 'here, please?" You choke out.

"Of course, Fleur, you do not need to ask. I am on my way." You hear her say, her voice determined.

That's all you need to know. And just like that, you no longer feel so alone.

* * *

_So what did you think, was her reaction what you expected? _

_What's going to happen now? Let me know all your thoughts. :)_

_And just before you go, my reviewer Chipmunk came up with a good thought of me creating my own tumblr page for this story in particular. I've been thinking about it and would love to do it, but i just wanted to know if any of you would be interested and would actually check out the site. _

_It would be a place where i can answer all your burning questions after a certain chapter, and maybe i'd ask you things too. And she also thought of the idea of people writing their own short stories of their own version of it, like maybe Hermione's , i know a few people have wanted me to do so, so maybe they could write what they think she would be thinking. _

_Yes? No? Honestly, i don't mind, it's comepletely up to all of you amazing readers, i just thought it would be great to hear from you all some more, so tell me what you think. _

_Pwetty pwease *Bats eyelashes* _

_:D_


	13. Chapter 13 - Lavender and Honey

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :)_

_**Chipmunk:**_ _Haha, well maybe they will work it out, in a locked room or not, but that may not happen right away. _

_Thats a great idea actually, and could possibly be correct, but you know i don't wanna give anything away. ;) _

_And thank you for that offer there Chipmunk, but i've realised that i won't be able to make a tumblr page after all, which kinda sucks, but hey ho' there you go. Haha. :D_

**_beelotus: _**_Thank you, i try to make it as realistic as i can, like with the way she reacted i believe to be how anyone would really, just maybe without the mean words, haha. _

_And who knows, Fleur being a witch could be a possibilty, but i'll let you be the one to decide. :] _

_And i'm hoping things work out between them too, i'm sure they will otherwise me and my mind will have some serious talking to do. Lol._

**_thekeeper21: _**_I know, it came as a surprise to us all, haha. Yeah, i didn't mean for that i swear, just writing how Fleur feels about it all. :] And she could be, possibly, but who says that she is? Only time will tell. ;)_

_She might come around, eventually, but it could also take a while, who knows. And i'm glad that you liked it, just hoping that you feel the same way about this one, hehe. _

**_Whitesaber:_**_ Thank you for loving this, i hope this chapter keeps you wanting more. :D_

**_idontknow0915: _**_In all honesty, no, i never planned this story to be a world where witches and wizards are known to muggles, it is like the book, they are not seen so therefore not known by muggles, or discriminated either seeing as, well they don't know, haha. I hope that clears things up, slightly. But it could possibly be the second one there, who knows when it comes to her mother, she seems like a crazy lady to me, hehe. :) _

_And thank you for the reveiw, it made me smile! And i'm glad i didn't disappoint on her reaction, i had to add a bit of drama to it, keeps it interesting, i think. :]_

**_Shellmar: _**_I know, i'm sorry for that, but if you think thats sad then boy your gonna hate this chapter. Please don't hate me for it though, its necassary i swear. :) _

_And yes, your absolutely right, every relationship has its downfall as they say, thats how we know that they'll last, if they can make it through. So will they make it through? Who knows. _

_And thank you for enjoying it, theres still more to come! _

**_Krymson: _**_Rawr, right back at you. :P Yeah sorry for the cliffhangers, and i hate them fighting too, but sometimes its needed, right? :] _

_**mione 956: **Haha, aww thanks, i wanted it too as well, but it turns out i can't i'm afraid, my silly computer won't allow tumblr to work, but i'm happy to answer any questions you may have on this fic anyway. :D_

**_The Songbirds Keep Singing: _**_Thank you for loving this, and i loooove your name, reminds me of a certain fandom that i support whole-heartedly. :D_

**_Raya: _**_Yeah, sorry, i don't really know where that came from either, but i felt that it was more real. Like you said our parents views do matter to us really, and i never actually realised that her mother was like the Dursleys until then, haha, that made me smile. :) _

_And who said that she has magical abilities or origins? Haha, just something to think about, maybe. ;) And her mother, yes, she is a strange one, isn't she? I mean like what's her deal, haha. We'll have to wait and see. _

_I know poor Hermione, taking all the rubbish thrown at her, but at least she behaved reasonably, like you said. I doubt i would have, lol. _

_And i felt that was needed too, so now we all know a bit more about the main character, but do we know all about her just yet? And their relationship will get better, soon. I promise. :D But like you said its needed to make them stronger. _

**_Iara: _**_Haha, aren't we all, the great mysteries of Fleur now. :] And yes, Gabby shall help her out a lot when it comes to Hermione and Fleur, but will it be enough? _

**_Glico: _**_Isn't she? And who knows, maybe Hermione will teach her a trick or two, but we'll have to see. :]] And just to patch things up, there isn't Veelas in this story i'm afraid, i actually forgot Fleur was a even a Veela when i thought of this, haha. _

_And i hope that i carry on surprising you too. :D_

**_Leti2a: _**_Hahaha, sorry about that, i didn't mean to make you too sad, i swear. I just hope that you don't feel too heartbroken about this chap. :) _

_'Normal? What's Normal?' - That comment made me Lol! But i know exactly what you mean, what is normal 'ey. Just Fleur being Fleur i suppose._

_And no, don't give up believing, they'll make it through, maybe, who knows. And we'll wait and see if Hermione does forgive her, eventually. _

**_Areen28: _**_Aw thanks, and i'm happy to hear that i have another follower from the start still reading now, that made me all smiley. :)) _

_And you got that first part right, but who knows about Fleur and her magical ways, anything is possible right? And her mother is a strange one, but we'll see, haha. _

**_Debbye: _**_Thank you, i loved your review, it made my day! And she might come around, eventually, haha, yeah she could be, but i'll see if you can tell me first. Here's chapter 13 for you! :D _

_**A/N:** Sorry that it's been a while, i just wasn't particularly looking forward to writing this chapter, as i have been with the others. It's not bad, well i don't think so haha, its just a bit dull to write, but i liked the end result. Actually fun fact, it ended up being a lot different to how i imagined it, lmao. I let my mind take over too much when writing, never mind. This chapter may be a bit sadder than the usual, but trust me it is needed. _

_Oh! And before you rush off to read and find out what exactly i'm talking about, i have some news. That's right, hold on to your seats because - drum rolls please - *drum rolls heard* _

_*Clang, they stop* There is only... _

_TWO more chapters left! _

_HUH O.O What? Yeap, that's right, i said it. After this one, there is only really, what i plan anyway, two left - maybe three, but that's only if i begin to drift off again, haha. So this story is slowly coming to wraps, but i hope that won't upset you all too much. You'll probably be glad that its finally ending, hahaha. :]_

_Anyways, now that that is all said and done, i'll leave you to read and enjoy... _

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Lavender and Honey

_Click… click…click_

You let out a huff in frustration, your arms crossed and resting upon your chest.

_Click… click…click_

Another loud huff escapes your mouth. You hear a small giggle.

_Click… click…click_

Your irritation finally bubbles up inside you and you just can not take it anymore, you put your head in your hands and let out a loud groan.

_Click… click- _

That's when you finally snap.

You get up from your seat on your sofa and reach your sister sitting opposite you on your wooden coffee table. You stare at the pen held firmly in her hands, the ones she had been constantly fiddling with, pressing her thumb on the ends making the pen vibrate that annoying clicking sound, for the better half of an hour now, and it's finally taken its toll on you.

When you reach her, you see the small side smile on your sister's face, and if your anger wasn't aimed at the silly pen she had found randomly on your floor than your sure she would have been the one facing your wrath right now.

You reach down and snatch the pen out of her hand, with an irritated 'humph' as you do so. Once the pen is in your grasp you throw it down on the coffee table, it hits the corner with a small 'crack'; you almost think that you snapped it in half with the force of your throw.

But no, it still has to be living. It just lands and rolls on your carpeted floor.

Then, silence.

Finally, silence.

"Better?" Gabrielle asks, you snap your head to hers and you see the condescending smirk on the edge of her lips.

You know that she was being sarcastic, but you can't help but let out a sigh of relief, your shoulders dropping as the silence fills you once more.

You suddenly do feel better.

Maybe that was all you had needed to do. Just let out some of your anger and frustration, even if it was just on a measly pen.

You had been finding the last few days quite hard, irritatingly so. It had been three days since you had last seen those eyes.

Three days since you had last heard that musical sound filling your ears.

Three days since you last felt at home.

It had been three days, too long. And you were finally reaching breaking point, quite literally.

And Gabrielle was still sitting there, her legs crossed over finely, smiling. That irritating know-it-all smile she always does when she knows she is in the right, just like she clearly thought she was now.

She is the only other person who just _knows_ you. She knew that everything was taking its toll on you. She knew that you were hurting; she knew that you were sad. She could see it, and yet she didn't say or do anything about it. She never questioned you.

These past three days had been filled with her simply staring, observing everything you do, as if simply waiting for you to break. Just like she knew you would. But for the past three days, you hadn't. Apart from the phone call you made begging her to come and see you, you hadn't cried since.

Instead as soon as she came over – within two hours tops, the only way Delacour's can, in their own privet jet flying into the nearest airport because apparently they can not simply ride in a normal one – you went running into each others opened arms and one look at your face and Gabrielle just _knew_ not even to ask.

So she didn't. She just held you for a little longer. You didn't realise just how much you had missed her, until then.

She had seemed to have grown too, you told her this, to which she just rolled her eyes and told you to 'stop acting like an old aunt.' That was the first time you had laughed since seeing those brown eyes leave your door. You really had missed your little sister.

You were glad to see that she still looked the same, her blonde hair and blue eyes shining in the light, and when she smiled at you and told you that she 'had missed you,' she almost looked angelic. You almost cried. She knew that, so she added 'smelly' at the end, and you laughed instead.

She never asked, she never brought it up, she didn't even know what 'it' was and you knew that she really wanted to know. You could see it in her worried looks she would give you, every now and then. But she just _knew_ you, so she never said anything.

Instead you had spent the day watching a mixture of your favourite English and French films, only the funny ones avoiding anything to do with Romance or Love. Gabrielle didn't know, but you were glad that she didn't try to make you watch that genre; she hadn't even brought the classic Romantic French films, only pure Comedy. She had known from the start. You really had missed your little sister.

You chatted, catching up on each others lives again. She spoke to you about her latest boyfriend; seeing as Pierre had left her for some other girl after only a few weeks together. You rolled your eyes and you both knew that you wanted to say it.

'I told you so.' But you didn't.

You just took her hand and looked her in the eye and said 'he is an idiot, Gabrielle; you will find 'someone 'so much better, in time.' Gabrielle just smiled and gave you a hug, but all you could think about was lavender and honey.

You almost cried. She knew that, she heard you sniff, and you tried to say it was a cold but she knew better, so she tickled your sides and you laughed instead.

You had to go back to work on Monday, you were almost late because yet again your sister had kept you up most of the night, chattering away. You had almost ignored your alarm clock, until you realised what that beeping noise actually was.

So again you had rushed, just about having time to tell Gabrielle when you would be back and to be good and not go out yet as she didn't know her way around.

Gabrielle just rolled her eyes and told you once again to 'stop being an old aunt,' making you leave the house with a chuckle and a happy smile on your face.

That was until you reached the bus stop.

The one that you would sit and wait at everyday, with a certain brown haired wonder sitting by your side.

You almost wished that you had told Gabrielle, just so you wouldn't come here alone. You didn't want to remember.

You tried to forget. But how could you, it was nearly impossible because the only thing you could think about was why she wasn't there yet.

She hadn't shown up that morning.

You were glad; you still weren't ready to see her. But you also couldn't help but feel a strange ache in the pit of your stomach, a dull thud in the corner of your chest.

You so wanted to smell lavender and honey.

You sat there and with each ticking of the clock, your heart began to sink even more.

She wasn't going to show.

You almost cried. And this time you didn't have Gabrielle to make you laugh like she had those other times. Just when you felt that you couldn't keep holding your hand tighter otherwise the blood would be sure to stop flowing, and you couldn't hold in the silent sob craving to be shed any longer. You felt your phone vibrate.

You grabbed it and looked to the screen, you let out a laugh.

'Gabrielle.'

She just_ knew_.

And so that began your new routine, as the same thing happened the next day, and this morning too. Your days know consisting of just Gabrielle and you.

You felt bad for her; you knew that Gabrielle hadn't expected to stay this long. You told her this too, she did, after all, have school to go to. But instead she spent her days with you, and she told you to 'be quiet and stop being an old aunt.'

You just laughed and let yourself relax, after all it mustn't have been too bad for her to stay here otherwise your parents would have surely complained by now. You know that they had been phoning Gabrielle to make sure she was alright, and would speak to you for a while too, but they never told you off, your mother didn't get mad. So maybe it was okay.

But now, after all those days of holding it all in and not letting out that sob still burning at the back of your eyes, it had finally come to this.

An hour of neither you nor Gabrielle saying anything, she usually tried to keep away any sounds of silence in fear of you breaking, just like she knew you would.

And a part of you had wanted that silence, had been craving it for so long, but another part was also afraid, too. It wasn't ready for that yet. And Gabrielle could see that too, it was written all over your face.

So instead she simply picked up a pen and began to click the end, up and down and up and down, over and over again. Sitting opposite you, just waiting and watching your reaction.

It had been fine at first, you even laughed for a bit. But once it went on for half an hour the noise began to fill your head, your ears, and everywhere you turned the sound was just There, and it was starting to get on your last nerve. But all Gabrielle did was simply sit calmly on the coffee table, her chin resting on her hand, the other clicking the pen.

_Click… click…click_

And that was all it had been, for a whole hour. When your eyes began twitching and your legs fidgeting in frustration, you really weren't surprised to find that you just let go like that.

Gabrielle didn't seem all that shocked either. Now looking at her glowing face, smiling that smile, you knew that she _was_ right. She had waited for you to do just that.

Snap.

After finally relaxing and letting the silence sink in, pure, pure silence. No clicking, no chatting, no laughing, no nothing. You knew that She knew too. You were finally going to break.

You looked Gabrielle in the eyes, and you saw her bright blue turn grey in a flash. Her bright smile, turn grim, as her forehead creased. You could feel your lip tremble, you could feel your heart sink, and the dull thud had never once gone away.

You felt the burn turn to stinging, you felt the water behind your eyes try to scratch their way out, just like they had been for the past three days. And you had been fine, you had held it all in. But you just couldn't do it anymore. You both knew that.

You so missed your sweet lavender and honey.

And that's all it took for your heart to crack, for your heart to break into two, one half had been fighting, trying to beat, to make it through. The other half had gone, when she had walked out the door.

A loud heartbreaking sob made its way out your throat, you gasped as the pain hit you hard in the chest. Everything you had been fighting, everything you had been holding in finally came crashing down on you and smacked you right in the chest, like a truck hitting a tree.

Smack.

You fell, you fell. But just when you were about to fall and land on the hard floor, warm arms wrapped around you, they held you tightly and brought you closer to her caring embrace.

You couldn't smell lavender and honey.

You couldn't see a pool full of chocolate, keeping you warm and filling you whole.

But the smell was familiar, it was light and airy. It smelt happy, just like you knew you should be.

You held onto her tighter, never once letting go as your sobs racked your body, hitting you over and over again.

This was true heartache. You knew it to be so. And it was killing you, so much.

You just wanted to see your brown haired wonder again, so much.

Why was this hurting you so? Why was she doing this to you?

You didn't know. But you just wanted it to stop, because you couldn't take this pain any longer.

You heard reassuring mutterings fill your ears. You felt warmth you were so glad to have around you.

"Elle me manqué." You choked out, your words muffled by your head burrowing into the caring shoulder you found there.

That was all you said, all that could manage to come out as the pain still overtook you.

You so missed your lavender and honey.

"C'est d'accord Fleur, c'est d'accord." A gentle voice muttered out, it almost sounded strained, like it was trying to hold in so much too.

That was all you heard before you felt the both of you begin to sink to the floor. Your grip on her never loosening, you just held on tighter, as you felt caring hands stroke your hair, your eyes began to close and a dream filled with lavender, honey and a hint of brown began to take over.

* * *

**French Translations:**

"Elle me manqué." - "I miss her."

"C'est d'accord Fleur, c'est d'accord." - "It's okay Fleur, it's okay."

Fun Fact: I think in French Fleur means Flower, because in google translate when i typed that last one done it came up with 'It's okay Flower, it's okay.' That made me laugh. :D


	14. Chapter 14 - One Thing Only

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :)_

_********__A/N:__Hello again my fellow readers, i welcome you with another chapter, yay! I was aiming for two more chapters, but like i said in the last A/N i tend to drift off sometimes, so there shall be a few more chapters still, but this story is coming to an end. I just don't want to put a specific number, just incase. But in my mind, now it shall be two, haha. _

___Although, from my latest reviews i have had requests of a **sequel**, this is actually something that has come to mind recently. And something i would be more than willing to do, so maybe if i get any more requests i could see what i could do, but maybe a few ideas would be helpful too. So what do say, have any ideas of what you would want these two lovely ladies to do next? Let me know. :D _

_********__Shellmar: __Aww thank you, that's exactly what i was aiming for actually, haha. This one still has some intensity in it too, i hope you find this just as good. :D _

___And who knows, there could be a sequel planned in the near future. :]_

_********__Areen28:__ I'm sorry that the last chapter was a bit sadder than the others, but i swear it was with good intention. This one you'll find is still a bit like that, but has more information that's needed and small progress, hehe. :)) _

_And it's okay, it just shows that your getting into the stories if you start going crazy like that, haha, and we all simply wish for them to be happy too. Don't worry, they will be. :D_

_**Chipmunk:**_ _Yeah we all wish for them to be happy too, and they will be, in due time. But your totally right, it was soo her fault. :P _

_Haha, yeah sorry about that, all good things must come to an end, right? _

**__****_The Songbirds Keep Singing:_**___Aww, thank you, your review was perfect too. Especially that last sneaky bit added there. *Cough cough WOO! Cough cough*_

**__****_idontknow0915:_**___That's okay, watch me reply again. ;]_

___Haha, sorry about all the sadness, it wasn't intended - well not most of it, haha. But theres still a bit more sad to come i'm afraid, but they will get there, in the end. I think. _

___It's almost happy and sappy, i think so anyway, but i dont know if it still has any cuteness in this chapter, maybe. _

___And don't worry, all is revealed with Hermiones side, i hope i didn't disappoint. :)) _

___And long reviews are loved, I love reading them all, so the more to say the better for me. :D _

___As for the wealth of the Delacours, lets just say something like Millionaires, seeing as their like Richie Rich rich, in my eyes. ;)_

_**beelotus: **And another great review from you, i hope to see more. :)) _

_And i think you'll like what's in store, it should be... interesting. ;D _

**_TheBackCat: _**_Aww, thanks, haha, yeah you gotta love learning something new, that just made me laugh to see that, is all. :) _

_And you shall know the end, very soon, i think. _

**_Apocolyptic Mirage: _**_Yay! Another review from you, i was happy to see that. :) And i'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the last few chapters too, yeah the reveal was a bit of a biggie, but it slowly comes to wraps in this one. The aftermath, at least. _

_And a few people have been thinking that too, if she is doing good or not, but don't worry you'll find out about her soon enough. ;) And Fleur certainly was missing her lavender and honey, who knows if Hermione missed her too, i'll let you decide on that one. _

_Yes, it is slowly coming to an end, but if its a happy ending than you'll want it to end right? I mean what more could there possibly be, haha. :D _

_And that fic sounds interesting actually, i have read many a Fleurmione before but i don't recall that one, it sounds like a cute name that Hermione would call her, lol. _

_And keep up that optimism, they will get there, eventually. _

**_Raya: _**_I'm glad you liked them. :) And the intensity doesn't stop there, and they will make up, don't you worry, they should do anyway, haha. :D _

_And hmm, maybe i will, maybe i won't, we'll see. ;]_

**_Iara: _**_Yeah, gotta love the little sis, i especially love her in this chap, for some reason, don't you agree? And Fleur is a handful, but then again Hermione can be too, lol. _

_And who knows with Hermione, she's still that mystery, but maybe she was sad too, i mean its like you said she was the one accused after all, so she has every right to be._

_And thank you, that made me smile. I'll see what i can do. :) _

_**A/N:** **French translations** are at the bottom of the page, so if need be just skip down there and you'll see them. :) And the translations are all thanks to **Ladies Of CM**, once again thank you for the help, it was definitely needed. :D _

_And now, on with the chapter, enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

One Thing Only

It had been another two days without seeing those precious brown eyes. Your heart broke even more, the longer the days went by.

You needed to see her.

You needed to touch her, to smell her, to breathe her in, all divine.

You just needed her.

So much so, that you wanted to break down and cry.

But you've done enough of that for these past two days. Since you finally broke down in your living-room with your dear Gabrielle keeping you grounded. You don't know what you would do without her sometimes. You were so glad that she was there. That was all you had needed to do, to just let go and finally let it all out.

But then you found that once you had, you couldn't seem to stop. No matter how much you willed your eyes to stop tearing up whenever _she_ came to your mind – which you found to be All the time – your eyes simply wouldn't listen. You would find yourself curled up in your bed, your blanket wrapped tightly around you, and the tears falling unashamed.

And every time, Gabrielle was there, she never left your side. For that you were so grateful. You wanted to tell her, so much, but you found that with your tears come sobs, and they became the only words to leave your mouth.

But you knew that your sister understood what you had wanted to say, just by giving her hand that slight squeeze, or by hugging her and holding her until you fell asleep. She just _knew_ you.

You hadn't ever slept so much before, but you found that other than crying, sleeping away your hurt seemed to be the only thing you could do anymore. You couldn't remember the last time you had taken a day off work, but now you knew that the last time was yesterday, as you hadn't gone to work for those past two days.

Not that you hadn't wanted too, you had tried, but Gabrielle was nothing if not persistent. She made sure that you going to work was the last thing you did, and if you even tried to complain she would just cross her arms and give you a stern look, that look that you knew said 'don't even try.' So you didn't.

Instead you found yourself wallowing in your tears and craving the silence and safety of your bedroom. You longed to stay in bed and never leave, not even food could tempt you anymore. Gabrielle tried that, but it worked to no avail. Sometimes, you could be just as persistent; Gabrielle had to learn this the hard way.

But you also had come to learn that sometimes, Gabrielle will win. That's how you found yourself where you are now, sitting at your local bus stop, like you would every morning, waiting for that all too familiar '132a' to arrive and whisk you away to another, uneventful day at work.

Now that you had your two days to mope around and 'feel sorry for yourself' as Gabrielle so kindly put it, it was now time for you to get back into the swing of things. Starting with work, you knew that you could do that. So that's what Gabrielle and you had agreed on.

But that doesn't mean that you hadn't tried to put up a fight, of course you had, and so you both ended up coming to a silent agreement of you going back to work, if she comes and sits with you whilst you wait for your bus.

So that's how you find Gabrielle sitting beside you, but not on your right, on your left side (that is, after all, someone else's spot) and you were thankful that you hadn't needed to say that to Gabrielle either, for she simply _knew_.

Now that you had filled her in on what was really going on, only leaving out minor things here and there, Gabrielle seemed to have caught onto your tearful ways, and had surprisingly taken it all in with barely a shrug of her shoulders.

You had said to her, 'But she is a Girl, Gabrielle, do you not find 'zat… weird?'

She only had three simple words to reply, three words that would make you love your little sister even more than you already did.

'I already knew.'

That was all she had to say on the matter. She just simply _knew_. It was at times like that, where you were grateful that Gabrielle was there. You really had missed your little sister.

Now you found yourself sitting at your bus stop, in the never ending British winter weather, filled with cold winds and dark skies, in a comfortable silence. Only your sister and you.

You almost wanted to cry. But you knew that Gabrielle would only turn around and hit you and tell you that 'you couldn't do that anymore.'

You had to agree, though, you had done enough crying these past few days.

* * *

It was twenty past seven now, you had only been waiting for five minutes or so, you hadn't felt the need to come to the stop so early.

You didn't have a reason to anymore.

Apart of you still found yourself wishing to see her when you had arrived here earlier. All you wanted was to see her one last time, to have one last conversation again. So that you could explain, you could apologise. That's what you found you had really wanted to do, all along. To say 'Sorry.' And to just say that 'Its okay' what she was is okay.

Gabrielle didn't care when you told her you liked her – more than a friend – and you didn't care either. Gabrielle didn't care when you told her she was a girl, and you found that you didn't care either.

But most importantly, and probably what was the hardest of all for you to say to your sister, was that the girl that you liked – loved even – wasn't just a 'girl,' she was a 'witch' too.

When you had closed your eyes and waited for the scream, or for the look of sheer terror on her young, bright face, or even for her to laugh it off (just like you had when you first heard) you found yourself surprised. But then again not so much either, Gabrielle always did like to surprise you. And that's what she did then, as she said one word and one word only.

'And?'

You had argued with her for hours, both of you debating about how Wrong or Right it was, for her to be what she was. And although you had always been good with debates, never one to back down from an argument, you had come to find that Gabrielle was nothing if not persistent. And that would always make you love your little sister even more.

She didn't seem to care that your special brown haired wonder could pull off any magical tricks under the sun. And when you really thought about it, deep down inside, past the insecurities and thoughts on what your mother would think, you had come to realise that you did not care either.

That was what you had come to realise last night, when you no longer had the energy to fight or be mad anymore, when you finally stopped the thoughts floating around in your mind. You had come to realise that maybe; just maybe, not being 'normal' wasn't so bad after all.

If you really thought about it you found that you wouldn't really mind, having a girlfriend who could fly.

That was another thing you had thought about. That word, Girlfriend. Could she ever be that, your Girlfriend?

You didn't really know it was probably still too soon to say. But you did know one thing, though. One thing that you knew you could be sure on.

You felt more for Her than you have ever felt for anyone. And that was all that mattered. She was still your lavender and honey, after all.

* * *

It was now half past seven in the early morning, the wind still blowing slightly, here and there, but you found that it wasn't so cold today, unlike other days.

It was half past seven, and yet neither your bus nor She had arrived yet. You knew that the former would come anytime soon now, but you found that you had lost all hope with the latter. She would have been here by now, if she were to show.

You just wanted your bus to arrive already.

Gabrielle had been keeping you entertained slightly by playing a small game of 'guess who' with the people standing by awaiting a bus too. It had kept you laughing for a good ten minutes or so, and you thought that your morning would have been fine had she kept playing that with you.

But then she had suggested you play 'Thumb Wars' and you knew it was probably stupid, you knew that you didn't have to get so upset over it, but you couldn't help yourself.

You snapped, and ended up getting into a small argument with Gabrielle instead, leading to neither of you playing 'Thumb Wars' or any game for that matter, and both of you with your arms crossed and stern looks on your faces as you looked at everything besides each other.

And you felt that this was how your morning was going to remain.

That was until, you saw her.

She was standing right there, to the side, just by the end of the bus shelter. She was stood there, in all her shining glory, doing nothing but simply staring at you. With those big, chocolate brown eyes, she never seemed to look anywhere else.

You found, once again, that you couldn't seem to breathe.

There she was, standing there, with her dark, grey coat, wrapped tightly around her slim body. You couldn't seem to help but look at her waist, just a bit more than usual, and you found yourself surprised to see that she looked thinner. Her waist seemed a bit smaller and slimmer than you remembered it being.

You weren't sure if it was just your imagination, but you could have sworn that she didn't look like that only a few days ago.

Her hands were covered by their usual black, leather gloves – the ones that you still wanted to find out so much about – and were tucked comfortably into her coat pockets.

Her hair had now gone back to being in the tight, elegant bun she always wore before, but this time they seemed a bit tighter then usual, a bit more defined.

Just like her eyes, and pale skin, this was shining a whole lot whiter than usual. So much so that her freckles could be seen more or maybe that was just with the light of the sky shining down on her.

Again you couldn't be too sure. It had, after all, been nearly a week since you last saw her. Your memory of her might have faded slightly, in that time.

But you knew one thing was for sure, you could never forget her eyes. Those precious brown eyes that you would find yourself getting lost in, every second of every day, now looked more lost than you had ever seen them. They didn't look the same, anymore.

They were still your precious brown, but you could also notice the darkness that seeped there, within, and when you looked closely, they almost looked, empty.

She seemed to have slight rings around her eyes, which made a massive contrast on her skin, they were dark and bore into you, making her eyes stand out just that tiny bit more.

If there was one thing that you knew, just by looking at her, at _this_ Hermione, was that she looked absolutely and positively exhausted. Almost as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and so much more. You didn't Ever want to see her look like this again. You knew this to be so.

But even through all this, through all the tiredness and hollow emptiness, a small part of you could still see the _other_ Hermione. The one that you have grown to know and love so much. The one who you could Never take your eyes off of, the one who still took your breathe away, even today.

She was still so, so beautiful, you could hardly bare it.

And there was only one thing that you wanted to do and one thing only. And that was to run over to her and wrap her up in your arms. And just simply hold her, smell her and breathe her in, all divine. You had never wanted anything as much as you had wanted that, had wanted _her_.

You had missed your lavender and honey.

And just as you were about to get up and do just that, you blinked. You hadn't meant to, you never wanted to take your eyes off of her, even for a second.

But you couldn't help it.

You didn't even realise that you'd done it, until you looked at that exact same spot and found that, she was gone.

In that split second, you had seen her, looking back at you, never once breaking your line of vision. And then the next thing you know, she was no longer there, but instead covered by the usual neighbourhood sight of houses and trees and cars.

No matter where you looked, turning to the left and then the right, above you, even down below, you couldn't see your brown haired wonder anywhere.

You simply couldn't have just seen that yourself could you?

Maybe it was just your imagination; maybe you really were missing her so much that you were now starting to see her too.

When you looked to the front to see the other people waiting around, you found that not one of them had even noticed. They were too busy and caught up in their own thoughts and worlds that they hadn't taken the time to see the woman standing by the bus stop and then see her disappear all within a few seconds.

Maybe it really was your imagination, you began to reason. You had to stop thinking about her so much; you didn't think your heart would be able to take it anymore.

You were brought back to the calm silence you had been filled with before your small daydream, when a small voice broke you from your thoughts.

"Est-ce elle?" Gabrielle asked you, her voice filled with a mixture of amazement and wonder.

And that's when you knew that it simply couldn't have been a dream. You hadn't just imagined it, because you weren't the only one that saw her. Gabrielle had seen her too.

And just like that, your words left you as you tried to catch your breath. Hermione never ceased to amaze you.

Instead of saying anything, all you found you could do was simply nod, and you heard your sister let out a small gasp too. Almost as if she was just as much in a trance as you.

Hermione really was too perfect for words. She could amaze anyone.

"Elle est magnifique." Gabrielle breathed out beside you; you turned to look at her and could see her eyes slightly glazed over.

A small smile reached her lips; she looked completely stunned, almost as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

You just gave a small smile and a nod in return. You know exactly how she feels.

Hermione really is beautiful.

And just when you were about to look back over your shoulder, just for a second to see if she really was gone, you felt a hand come and smack you right at the back of your head.

You let out a groan, more at the surprise of it than the pain. She hadn't hit you hard, but still you found yourself rubbing where she had hit you, quickly up and down, as if that would take the pain away before letting out an irritated:

"Gabrielle, what 'ze 'hell?"

Gabrielle just looked at you with that smug smirk on her face, the one that you hated so much, before she snapped back to her angry face. The one where her eyes darkened, slightly, and her eyebrows creased.

"Tu es une idiote, Fleur!" Gabrielle snapped. You let out a big gasp at her words, you had never hard her say that to you this angry before. It was as if she was truly mad at you, and you didn't even know why. ", 'Ow could you let a magnifique girl like 'her go? Tu es une idiote!"

"Why are you moaning at me for, you do not 'zink 'zat I do not know 'zat? Of course I am an idiote." You instantly snap back.

You knew you were an idiot the moment you watched her leave that door without a 'goodbye.' You had never felt more like one than you had then. You certainly didn't need you little sister giving you an earful about something that you already knew.

You just wanted to make things right again, but how could you if the woman couldn't even stand to be near you?

But then again you had said the exact same thing to her, all those days ago. You really were an idiot.

"Tu sais quoi, je pense que tu peux rentrer à la maison maintenant." You shot back, not meaning for the words to be filled with so much venom and anger. But that was simply just how you felt at that moment. There was only so much of Gabrielle you could take.

But when you saw the look on her face you almost wanted to take it all back. Gabrielle's face dropped significantly, and she suddenly began to look at you with such worry in her eyes, and a tad look of hurt too.

"Are you 'zure?" She asked, her voice uncertain, like she didn't know whether to take your word or not. "You do not 'zeem ready for me to go yet." She said, finally breaking you off of your suspicions.

She thought you had wanted her to go back home, to France, but all you had really meant was your apartment. You forgot that your sister was, in fact, your 'little' sister sometimes.

You just rolled your eyes in silent humour before letting out a small chuckle.

"Pas a la maison, maison. Je veux dire à Ma maison." You told her, giving her a few seconds to catch on.

When you see her eyes widen slightly and her mouth creating a small 'o' shape you know that it's finally sunk in. You both let out a little chuckle at this.

You were about to say something just to wind her up, when you suddenly notice Gabrielle's eyes widen even more. You don't know why they would, but suddenly her amazed expression comes back again, and you can't help but suddenly get a feeling that someone is watching you.

You see Gabrielle's eyes slowly go back to their normal size and then that all-knowing smirk comes back once more. She leans in until she reaches your ear and whispers ever so quietly, almost like a secret.

"Turn around."

You would have laughed at her silly words, making you believe she would say something important, if it were any other time. But that feeling never leaves you and if anything, it only becomes stronger.

So with complete intrigue you follow your sister's words and do just that.

You turn around, and come face to face with none other than Miss Hermione Granger.

Your heart skips a beat, and your breath suddenly leaves you before flying away into the cold morning air.

She is so beautiful, it hurts.

You almost cannot look anywhere else.

That is until you hear the small, playful giggle of one Gabrielle Delacour. You don't want to look away; you almost cannot bring yourself too. But with the reminder of your sister sitting just behind you, you know that you have too.

You need to talk to her, you need her to understand, but most of all you need her forgiveness.

Something you can only do if Gabrielle isn't there, watching your every move.

So with that mind, you reluctantly break away from those precious pools of brown staring right back at you, and turn to face your sisters light blue instead, just like yours.

You almost forget how much alike you two are sometimes.

"I just want you to go, for a little while, Gabrielle." You tell her with reluctance clear in your voice. "De sorte que je peux… parler." You finish, adding a little twitch of the head in Hermione's direction.

It takes a beat of silence but eventually you see recognition flood through your sister's face, almost as if she has finally figured out a missing clue. It's almost enough to make you chuckle, if you weren't feeling slightly anxious all of a sudden.

"Ahh, tu vuex 'parler,' okay, okay." Gabrielle says, not at all subtly, as she air quotes with a cheeky smile washing her face.

You would have shaken your head in embarrassment, had it not been for the fact that the two of you were speaking your mother tongue. Apart of you almost prays that Hermione doesn't know a single French word in her body, but you already know the answer to that.

"Well, I 'zuppose I 'should go 'zen, I know when I am not wanted." Gabrielle says quietly, like she was aiming for only you to hear, but by the slight musical giggle you hear behind you, you know that _she_ heard too.

Subtlety never was one of her best suits.

You follow, with narrowed eyes, as your sister begins to stand up and head to your apartment. Not before turning around quickly, when she reached the end of the shelter, and gives you a gentle smile and a warm 'thumbs up' sign.

That's enough, at least, for your irritation to fade. You really are grateful that your sister is here.

And then suddenly the bus stop is filled with silence.

You know that it was silent before, even when Gabrielle was here, but she would at least be forever fidgeting in her seat, so you could always hear some form of noise, one way or another.

But now that she has actually left, you find yourself surrounded with nothing but pure silence. You only hear the sounds of people's feet shuffling about, here and there, as they impatiently wait for the bus to arrive.

You're not even surprised that it is late today, almost grateful even. As it now gives you the chance to speak to _her_ again, just like you have been waiting for, for almost a week now.

You couldn't help the silence, though; you know that you should say something. You know that you should apologise, just like you've wanted to do for so long now.

But it seems, now that you're here; sitting beside her once more, the words won't seem to come out.

Instead you hear Hermione take a breath in and you turn to look at her because it's clear that she will be the one to speak first this time.

"I, err, I got you this." Hermione's gentle voice flows out of her, so quiet you barely hear it.

But you always hear what Hermione has to say. You look to her and see that she is holding two coffee cups in her lap, the same ones as before. Your face instantly creases in confusion because you didn't remember seeing her holding them earlier.

"I got your favourite, it's-"

But before she can finish, you say it for her.

"Café Crème." You breathe out, already knowing it.

Hermione's face lifts in surprise at first, before going back to her calm expression.

She remembered. And she bought you it again, just like she said she would. That was where she had disappeared too before. She had gone to get your favourite coffee.

Your face instantly softened, and you didn't think that you could fall for her as much as you were now. She was almost too good to be real.

And suddenly guilt and shame washed over you, as memories of that day came flooding back. You had said some terrible things, and you hated yourself for it.

You didn't deserve Hermione and her beautiful ways.

Maybe she would be better off with another instead.

You looked down at the coffee now in your hands, the smell of the coffee mixed with the crème fills your senses. You almost want to cry.

You immediately turn around and put the cup behind you, making sure it stays before turning to face those precious brown eyes again. When you do you instantly take Hermione's hands in your own and reveal in the softness you feel.

"I am 'so 'sorry, 'Ermione." The words come spilling out of you and you want to hold it all in but you know you won't be able too, as you feel your lips begin to tremble.

"I 'said 'some 'horrible words to you 'zat day, and I am really 'so 'sorry. If I could I would take back every word I 'said." You tell her with all honesty, the words come pouring out of you, just like the tears that you find falling out of your eyes.

"Fleur…" Hermione's gentle voice echo's around the shelter, and washes through you. You still cannot get over how amazing your name sounds on her cherry-flavoured lips. "Why did you say those words? Asking me if I was real, you really did hurt my feelings that day, all week even." Hermione says with a disbelieving shake of her head, her voice coming out wobbly, like she's on the verge of tears too.

Your eyes are filled with so much water, you can hardly see Hermione, but you can feel that she's sad, that she's hurt.

You don't ever want to see her sad.

"I know, 'zat was a terrible 'zing for me to 'say, and I 'hate myself for it. But at 'ze time I could not 'help it, I was just 'so 'scared, 'Ermione." You say, squeezing her hand which is still tightly holding onto your own. You never want to let go.

Hermione gives you a nod of her head, encouraging you to continue.

"My mother, 'she does not approve of witches. I 'saw magical people before, when I was only a child and I 'ad asked my mother why 'she could not 'see 'zem, 'she told me 'zat I 'should not 'see 'zem either, 'she 'said 'zey were not 'normal.'

"So when you 'ad told me you were one also, I could not 'help it, 'Ermione, I could only 'zink 'how you were not 'normal.' And I am 'sorry, I am an idiot I know 'zat because, I know now 'zat nobody is 'normal' and 'zat is okay." You finished your rambling with a small sniff, your tears slowly dieing down and now turning to quiet sobs.

You see Hermione's eyes begin to fill with understanding and you know that she believes you. You let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Fleur you could have just told me this, I would have understood because I do understand. I know that it's hard for muggles sometimes, to get used to our magical ways." Hermione said with sincerity, her eyes piercing into your own.

"Muggles?" You asked in confusion.

"Oh, right I forgot, you new to this." Hermione let out a small chuckle. It sounded wonderful in your ears. "That's what magical people refer to the non-magical people as, like you."

"Ahh and do many non-magical people know, about…" Your question died down slowly, but you knew that Hermione caught on by the small smile on her face.

She just gave a little shake of her head.

"No, their not supposed to know."

"Oh, 'zen 'how come I 'saw 'zem, when I was young?" You ask, curiosity now getting the better of you.

You felt Hermione's hand tug at your own, as she straightened up only to let out a deep breath.

It would always be the little things she did that amazed you the most.

"They must have forgotten to use the 'muggle charm,' so that muggles don't see. Some wizards forget to do that sometimes." Hermione said with a small roll of her eyes, as the side of her lips began to lift as if she were remembering something.

You wish that you knew what went on in that head of hers. It must be just as amazing as she.

", 'Zere are wizards too?" You ask, almost in fascination.

It was like she was telling you an incredible story, one you never wanted to end. You never wanted the sound of her gentle voice to end.

"Oh yes, many of them, not just witches. Us magic folk are like a whole other world." Hermione tells you with a glint in her eyes.

You know that she's speaking nothing but the truth, and that only captivates you more.

And suddenly you begin to realise that what you had said before, none of it was true. What you mother had said was all a lie. It didn't matter whether she was one of Them, because in Hermione's eyes you were one of Them too.

She had just as much reason to disapprove of your kind as you had hers. But she didn't. She hadn't disapproved of you at all, and that only made her all the more wonderful in your eyes.

Hermione was so beautiful, it hurt.

"Let me be apart of your world, 'Ermione. I want to 'see it all." You whispered out to her, leaning in closer so only she could hear. "Please."

"There is nothing that I would want more." Hermione breathed out, her eyes never looking away from yours.

But you could see the hurt still evident within those pools of brown, and you hated yourself even more.

You never wanted to see her sad.

"But." Hermione swallowed the word, letting it hang there over the crisp air. There was always a 'but.' "You really had hurt me, Fleur. I've been a mess all week." She squeaked out, her sobs slowly coming back.

"I really am 'sorry about 'zat, 'Ermione. You look exhausted." You tell her truthfully.

Hermione lets out a chuckle at your words, and you suddenly realise how bad that sounds. Your eyes widened.

"I did not mean it like 'zat." You add quickly, worry filling you; you didn't want to make things worse.

"Its okay, Fleur, I know what you mean." Hermione let out in a playful chuckle, you let out a breath of relief. Her face turning serious again "I _feel_ exhausted. This week has been so hard for me, Fleur. I've hardly managed to get any sleep, and I don't eat much anymore. I just haven't felt the urge too." She tells you with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"I tried talking to Harry and Ron about everything, but boys just don't seem to understand, you know? And I know that I used to constantly be working all the time before. But now it's like, all I've wanted to do is work, work, work, work, work, work! It's almost taking over my Whole Life!" Hermione says with gritted teeth, her eyes now looking to the floor, her frustration takes over her as she begins to recall everything that's happened these past few days.

"But I seriously cannot do anything else, Fleur. It's either that or I know I'll just break down and cry. But sometimes you just can't control your body, and I only go and do that anyway." Hermione tells you earnestly as her voice begins to shake, her eyes meet yours once more, and you see the way she's trying so hard to not let the water fall, but there so close to the edge, you know that their going to anyway. Just like Hermione knows too.

"My days are filled with non-stop work and my nights are consumed with never ending tears, and do you know why?" Hermione asks you rhetorically, but you shake your head anyway.

You can see her anger finally breaking through, and it pains you to see her like this.

You almost want to cry.

"Because I'm not sleeping next you." Hermione croaks out and says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Her tears suddenly pour out of her and begin to fall down her gentle cheeks like a waterfall.

"But what hurts the most, out of everything, is that the one person who can hold me and make all the pain go away with a simple touch, is also the person who can't bear to see me. And out of all the things you said that day, knowing that is what almost killed me, Fleur!" Her words cut through you as sharp as a knife, and you flinch, your hand suddenly leaving hers.

You feel the coldness creep up on you, now that the warmth is no longer there.

You feel the faint stabbing like pain in your heart, and you want it to go away, but you know that it won't. Not when_ you're_ the reason that she is sad. And you really don't Ever want to see her sad.

"I am 'so 'sorry, 'Ermione. But 'zis week has killed me too!" You snap back at her, your hurt now turning into frustration, you just cannot bare the thought of Hermione being mad at you. "I 'have not been able to 'zink clearly because 'ze only 'zing I can 'zink about is you! I 'have missed you 'so much, it 'hurts." You tell her with all honesty, your hand shooting to your chest, almost as if to prove your point.

But just when Hermione was about to say something in return, you both get stopped by the noise of a bus engine, breaking away all words floating around the sky.

And suddenly you're brought back to the world outside of you and Hermione. The world where other people are now stepping onto the big, green vehicle, heading off to work, just like you were supposed to be too.

You turn your attention back to the brown haired wonder in front of you, and you see the way her mouth moves up and down quickly, her eyes looking between the both of yours, and you know that she wants to say so much more.

But instead she breaks away her thoughts and lets out a resigned sigh, as if making up her mind; she begins to get up and steps away from you. As if she is taking herself away from your side, because she knows that she has too.

And that just about breaks your heart even more.

"Please 'Ermione." You let out in a quiet whisper, your words coming out shaky and uncertain.

You know that she heard, but she just takes in a deep breathe and looks away out into the far distance.

You know that its taking everything in her not to look at you right now, and you almost get the urge to go up to her and make her see nothing but you. But you know that you cannot.

"Your bus is here now, Fleur." Hermione states, her voice wobbling at the end. "You know I hate it when you're late." She croaks out, and it almost breaks your heart. "Especially for me." And that's when she cannot hold it in anymore, and her lips tremble once again.

Her forehead creases as she brings her free hand, that's not holding her cup, to her lips as if she's trying to suck all of her pain inside.

Your heart can not take it anymore, and the pain of everything just begins to get too much. So much so that you cannot even bring yourself to cry anymore, you just feel hollow, almost empty inside.

All you can do is agree with a small nod of your head. You get up and make your way to the bus, not before turning to pick up your precious cup of coffee, the one you no longer feel like drinking anymore.

", 'Zank you, 'Ermione." You say to her, but look ahead, not being able to even see her anymore, for it just hurts too much.

She is so beautiful, it hurts.

It isn't until you almost enter the bus, when a new sense of determination hits you, and you know that this isn't it.

It cannot be it; you know that you won't allow the two of you to end like this. You don't think you would be able to go on, if it did.

You fell for her just as quickly as you fell for your favourite cup of coffee, with one sip.

This cannot be it.

So you turn around and face her once more.

"And 'Ermione." You call out to her, her head snaps straight to yours. You hold her eyes and make them lock onto your own; you never want to forget those precious pools of brown.

"I won't give up, just 'so you know." You tell her, but before she can say anything back you quickly add. "You mean too much to me, to Ever let you go."

And just like that, you've rendered Hermione speechless, her mouth hangs open slightly, and she looks at you as if you've just come down from the heavens.

You shake your head at this, though, because you know for a fact that that cannot be true, you're not the one who's the angel here. You're looking at her.

And with that you turn and quickly get onto the bus before it drives off without you.

* * *

**French Translations:**

"Est-ce elle?" - **"Is that her?"**

"Elle est magnifique." - **"She is beautiful."**

"Tu es une idiote, Fleur!" - **"You're an idiot, Fleur!"**

magnifique -** beautiful**

idiote - **idiot**

"Tu sais quoi, je pense que tu peux rentrer à la maison maintenant." - **"You know what, I think you can go home now."**

"Pas a la maison, maison. Je veux dire à Ma maison." - **"Not home, home. I mean My home." - **but in French it's known as 'house.'

"De sorte que je peux… parler." - **"So that I can... talk."**

"Ahh, tu vuex 'parler,' okay, okay." - **"Ahh, you want to 'talk,' okay, okay."**


	15. Chapter 15 - Home

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :) All mistakes are my own. _

_********__thekeeper21:__ 0.0 Skipping on your psych paper now are we, but seeing as you chose to read my fic instead i think i'll let you off, haha. :) Yeap she's back, and for good now! _

___Yay another sequel fan, we'll im glad that you agree, dont worry Hermione will be sticking around from now on, gotta love her mysterious ways hehe. _

**___Chipmunk:_**___ Aw im glad tyour happy to have them back to speaking again. I thought it was about time, hehe. :] _

_I know she's a bad one, but its like they always say muggles never see anything. ;) And thanks for loving Gabby, i think she's adorable too!_

**_Shellmar: _**_Haha, yeah it was time for them to finally speak again, and that was my favourite part too, lol. Happy, carefree and affectionate 'ey, well you just might get your wish! :D_

**_beelotus: _**_Gotta have the all famous bus stop in it somehow, that is how it all started after all. :) And yeah i loved writing the sisterly convo, it made me laugh. :] _

**_tanner12: _**_Don't worry, i loved the pun, makes me smile everytime. :D And thanks for the long review, i love getting them! Aw sorry for ruining the sweetness but i thought it was all necessary, it'll make their reunion just that much sweeter! And thank you, i love it when my characters are complemented too, its refreshing to read, lol. _

_Chap 4 and 3 are my favourites too! I really enjoyed writing the 'I like' parts too, i actually still laugh reading it sometimes. :)_

_I thought i had to make Gabrielle support her, i didnt want there to be too much drama, lmao, plus i can totally see her being okay with it all, she just seems more calm like that. _

_And i loved that you think they have great chemistry, i thats exactly what i was aiming for, so glad that you see it too! Their relationship will be much stronger from now on, dont worry. _

_Aww, a wonderful world, well i dont know about that, but thanks that meant a lot to read. *Grins like a fool.* And just know that your review is very much appreciated, so thank you for that once again. :] _

**_The Songbirds Keep Singing: _**_Hahaha, thanks i'm glad yor enjoying it so much, i hope this chapter makes you love it even more! And Lol! I'm thinking of changing my name now to Landslide Will Bring You Down. ;) Sorry, i just had too. :P _

**_Iara: _**_Definitely, gotta love that they are better now, well at least they shall be very soon! Thats right, Hermiones not sure, but Fleur won't give up, she'll prove that in this chapter. ;) _

_Haha, i had to add that in, sorry i didnt mean to frighten you there, of course she would come back, i think. :P _

_Aw thanks, im starting to think more on it so im glad that you support the idea too. And im loving the ideas, they might just come in useful! _

**_Glico: _**_I know, darn bus, when will it ever learn to arrive on time! And it certainly is, slowly but surely, it's definitely better after this chap. :)) Ha! That made me laugh, Gabby would support them, whereas boys will be boys i suppose. ;] _

_And thank you for the sequel support and ideas, i'll definitely bring my creative skills into it! :D_

**_gwybodaeth: _**_Read it all in two days! 0.0 that deserves an award or something, so just for that this chapter goes out to you. Yay! *Crowd begins to cheer!* :D And you think this is romantic, aww thats great to hear! Well might not be much in chapters, but within the chapters, yes, i bit more will go down, if you know what i mean. ;) _

**_Leti2a: _**_Haha, yeap that bus! And they gotta speak again sometime, right? And yeah, i hate to write her like that but its needed. Don't worry she Shall win her forgiveness, at least she does in this chap, i think. ;) _

**_Nahgemkerr12: _**_Thanks for liking the fic so much, and my French really isn't all that, i got someone else to help me with it all last chap, but thanks for wanting to help out too! _

**_Areen28: _**_Yay, you love it too! I hope you love this chapter just as much! And they shall be together again and happy, how could they not be. :) _

_I know there is a lot still needed to go through, but i never planned on this fic even having this many chapters, lol, so i feel it will be ending soon. But thats what sequels are for, right? _

**_A/N: _**_Heyo, right well its been a while, and i know, i only have myself to blame for that, i really am sorry, i never planned to keep you all waiting this long, but well in all honesty this chapter was Hell to right. I just couldnt bring myself too because, well i feel its kinda boring to write, but that was thinking, once i got writing i ended up loving it, so i hope that you all love it too! I really did try with this one, especailly after all them great reviews, i hope to see more. :D _

_Well, i shall now leave you to enjoy the penultimate chapter! _

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Home

You miss her. You miss her sweet chocolate brown eyes, her rosy cheeks, even the coffee drops of freckles sprinkled around her cheeks. You've only just seen her that morning. But you miss your lavender and honey already. You missed her from the moment you stepped onto the bus for work.

You wish that you hadn't. You wish that you just didn't bother with work today, another day off wouldn't do you any harm. But then you remembered your little sister waiting for you at your home, and you knew that you had to go, she would be anything but happy if you were to return. So you fought against your heart this time, and you listened to your head and that's why you find yourself just going through your day at work.

You don't think you have ever Not wanted to be at work so much in your life. You just cannot stand the thought of even being there today; even the friendly customers are annoying you. Katie would try speaking, but it would be like 'in one ear and out the other,' you just couldn't bring yourself to care about anything that she had to say. You almost felt bad for thinking that about one of your closest friends, but then you didn't really feel much today anyway, after you left your brown haired wonder sitting at your bus stop.

You knew that you had so much more to say, and when you thought back to that moment you knew that she had so much to say to you too.

You _had_ to see her again.

You didn't care whether your sister would be wondering where you are, you would text her after work. You didn't care if you didn't have the slightest clue where she lived, you didn't care that you couldn't even contact her to ask and make sure that you remembered it correctly. You simply didn't care, at that moment, leaning there on the counter at work watching the clock tick by; you knew that you would do anything to see her again. And that's exactly what you were going to do. Anything.

So with a new found sense of confidence flooding through you, you finally found a reason to carry on with your day, and even had a slight thrill of excitement for when your work would end.

* * *

_ "Forty-two A, Evergreen Terrace, but you'd never find it, it's so small."_

You remembered her words almost as if she had said them yesterday.

You remembered asking her for her address all those nights ago, when she was so sad and you had taken her to your place for comfort. You almost wish that you could go back to that night, even though you would never want Hermione to be so sad like that again, you were grateful for the closeness she had allowed you that night.

You had never slept so soundly in your life.

You missed your lavender and honey.

_ "Forty-two A, Evergreen Terrace."_

_ "Forty-two A, Evergreen Terrace."_

The words were beginning to repeat themselves automatically in your mind, like a mantra, and now it was the only words you could think of. When you stepped on the bus to head home you had even asked the bus driver if he knew how to get there.

_ "Forty-two A, Evergreen Terrace."_

You just Had to get there. And you had to get there tonight, no matter what.

So you took the huffs coming from the impatient customers waiting to catch the bus lining up behind you, and you didn't even care that the driver didn't look one bit pleased in helping you find your wanted destination. In your mind there was only the sweet, sweet voice of your Hermione telling you where to find her, and that was all you needed.

You knew that you would find her, if it was the last thing you did.

* * *

Thankfully the driver was at least kind enough to take you there; to take you to where your heart was.

_ "Forty-two A, Evergreen Terrace."_

Now you were one step closer to those precious pools of brown, and that sweet smell that you have grown to love so much.

Your lavender and honey.

Just thinking about it was enough to bring a smile to your face, not the brightest or happiest – you remembered the hurt and sadness that were in Hermione's eyes when you saw her earlier. No, you were anything but happy with yourself right now. But you were glad, glad to be just that little bit closer.

The driver dropped you off at your regular stop and, with a gruff voice, directed you to where you were to go. The other direction from yours, where you would walk past your stop and turn left, this time you would have to walk past and turn right. Your heart jumped just thinking of being that bit closer to seeing her again. It was simply too long. How you managed to survive almost a week without her you would never know.

So with that you began to make your way to your brown haired wonder.

It wasn't as easy as you thought it may have been. You certainly had never been to this part of your neighbourhood before. Living here for four years and you don't think you had even heard of the street before, but you were at least grateful that it existed.

You managed to find Evergreen Terrace quite easily, you were glad that the bus driver had been correct too and didn't just give you a random guess. That would have just annoyed you more.

But now that you were here, at the right street, you found yourself aimlessly wondering up and down looking at every single number, watching the doors as you passed like a hawk would its prey, and yet you still could not find forty-two A.

You began to question whether you had remembered it correctly, maybe it was just forty-two instead, but even then you couldn't find that number either. The street was long and wide, it seemed to go on for miles, but you went all the way to the end anyway just to be sure, and then back down again. Never once giving up.

You had told Hermione that you wouldn't, so you were going to stick to those words. You just_ had _too.

So you carried on searching, never once getting distracted by passers by giving you odd looks as you began to get more frantic the more you went past forty-one and forty-three.

Why was there no forty-two in the middle? If you couldn't even find that, then how on earth where you to find forty-two A?

It was beginning to seem impossible as the time ticked on. You were starting to lose all hope. Maybe she hadn't even given you the right address in the first place. After all you hadn't exactly known each other that long, maybe she didn't feel safe giving you her real address so made one up instead. If she had you supposed you couldn't really be mad at her for it, she probably just wanted to be safe. But that didn't mean that apart of you wasn't hurt, you had thought that you made her feel safe.

Well at least you had, before you went and ruined it all.

You really did hate yourself sometimes.

You just wanted to find her and see her again; your heart was craving it so much it was beginning to hurt.

And just when you thought that it couldn't get any worse, it had to go and start raining. And it rained hard too. It started off light with only a few drops hitting your cheek, you were fine with that. But once you got close to the forties again the rain began to beat harder and harder onto the concrete pavement. The sky was turning a dark grey, and the clouds looked miserable, you could relate.

So now, not only were you still searching, the day beginning to darken and turn to night, but you were searching in the pouring rain. Your lovely brown coat getting drenched as water fell onto it more and more. Your blonde hair, down and loose like it usually always was, now beginning to cling onto your wet skin. The water ran down your face, to your lips, before dripping off your hard-set jaw and falling amongst the other drops onto the floor. You couldn't take this searching anymore.

You had searched too long, almost two hours, and you still couldn't find your precious lavender and honey.

You walked back up the street one last time and stopped when you got to forty-one again, you were starting to have enough of looking at the plain semi-detached house you had been staring at, so much so it was now beginning to look familiar in your mind. Forty-one and forty-three, you looked at them both, right next to each other, and you just knew that she had to be there, somewhere. In between them both, forty-two A was there, you just knew it, your heart could almost feel it. You just couldn't see it.

You gave one loud overwhelmingly frustrated huff; one that you had been craving to let out since you first walked past and didn't find her there. Your rain soaked hands slapped onto your drenched thighs and you bent down with an irritated exhale. Why did this have to be so hard?

You only wanted to find her and see those precious brown eyes once more.

The rain never let up, and the sky only grew darker as the minutes passed by. You couldn't take it anymore. So with one last huff you quickly stood up and turned around, your back facing the two houses you were beginning to hate so much, and you dumped yourself down onto the cold hard pavement. A grey lamppost standing beside you was now your only source of light as the night wore on.

You leant your head against the hard steel and let the cold metal be the only thing you could feel. Even the water hitting the top of your head, one rain droplet at a time, was no longer being felt. You had almost grown used to the raindrops, just like you were used to the tears falling down your white sunken face.

You missed your lavender and honey.

You began to let the drops bouncing on your drenched clothes beat out a rhythm that would make you fall asleep. You always did like the sound of the rain. The musical sound had you calming down slightly, and you started to let your eyes droop to a close, the hand that was resting just under your chin now slowly falling as your head began to drop. You didn't realise just how tired you were until then.

You hadn't really had a decent sleep in almost a week, even though your days were mostly spent sleeping, you found yourself growing more and more tired as the days went on. And you were more so now, after coming back to work again and then walking around for almost two hours non-stop, the day had begun to take its toll on you. Now you wanted nothing more than to rest and let your eyes close, just for a little while. It wasn't like you were really going to sleep or anything. That's what you told yourself anyway. And before you knew it, everything turned black.

* * *

The sound of a small hoot woke you up from your short slumber. You hadn't meant to fall asleep but when you opened your eyes and looked down at your wrist watch you saw that you had been out here, in the cold rain pour for an extra half an hour. You could have sworn that you had only just closed your eyes though.

Another small hoot.

You weren't sure why you could hear what sounded like a bird hooting, but you were so exhausted that you found you couldn't even bring yourself to care. It was still raining, but you were glad that it wasn't so bad now, only light pitter-patters here and there.

Another hoot.

And than another and another.

It didn't stop until you felt a small thud on your forearm. The touch jolted you fully awake, your blue eyes snapping open and looking down to your side where the touch came from.

You almost expected to see a shoe of some kind, lightly kicking you as if to tell you to get up. You wouldn't have been surprised if people thought you were homeless, you almost felt like it. Your house no longer felt the same anymore.

But when you turned it wasn't a shoe that you saw, it wasn't a shoe in the slightest. It was a whitish-grey feathered owl hooting beside you. Its head quickly moved from looking at your eyes to bending its head down and thudding you again. You hadn't the faintest clue as to why an owl was there, next to you, looking as if it wanted your attention.

You quickly looked around you, it had to have an owner near by, it simply couldn't have come from wherever it had by itself. You didn't even know Where it could have come from, you had never seen an owl up close before in your life. But when you turned to look around, left to right to right to left, even behind you to the two houses you hated so much, you couldn't find a single human soul around. There was nobody else there. You weren't surprised though, seeing as it was almost eleven at night. Everyone would be tucked into bed by now, so why was there an owl standing right beside you?

Its green eyes illuminated into the night sky, you looked into it and it was almost as if it could read your mind. The owl gave another, louder, hoot before flapping its wings. It definitely wanted your attention, meaning that it had been looking for you. But, why?

And then you looked closer and saw that the owl seemed to be holding something in its clawed paws.

The owl gave one final hoot before flapping its wings enough to hover off the ground and came closer to you. You gave a small shriek, never having any bird come this close to you before, especially one as big as an owl; you brought your hands up to your face and began to hide near the lamppost, out of instinct.

You hated birds.

And then you felt something drop onto your soaked jeans and it began to roll down your lap. You quickly sneaked a peek and saw what looked to be a rolled up piece of parchment waiting for you to open.

Seeing it almost made you laugh, since when did anyone ever write things on paper anymore. And why would they use an owl, of all things, to give it to you. You thought that this had to be a dream, this couldn't be real. You almost pinched yourself just to check before the owl seemed to get annoyed at you and flapped its wings near you again. You let out another shriek.

You really did hate birds. They were irritating creatures.

It gave a hoot and you knew that it was telling you to open it, so with a frustrated sigh, and a quick glare to the thing in front of you who only stared right back, you picked up the rolled paper and began to unfold it.

You where thankful that it wasn't raining too badly now, so at least the ink wouldn't begin to run. Once it was unfolded you were met with a unique cursive handwriting, it wasn't as neat and perfect as your brown haired wonders was, but it still seemed neat enough, and it almost looked a bit rushed too, like the person had just written it on a whim before sending it to you. You were still confused as to why they would send something to you this way, when another hoot was heard. You knew that the owl was getting irritated now. You just rolled your eyes at its impatience.

"Okay, okay, I will read it." You told the green eyed owl in front of you, giving it one final glare, you still hated birds.

_ Dear Miss Fleur Delacour, _

_To find the house you are searching for you must stand between the two houses numbered forty-one and forty-three. _

_Once you do be sure to only think of this one sentence and a house shall appear in front of you. I am told that you now know about the magical world, so please do not be frightened with what you will witness, it will lead you to whom you want to see. _

_ 'Hermione Granger can be found at forty-two A, Evergreen Terrace.' Do not say this out loud. _

_All the best,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall?

You had never heard of that name before. But then again you supposed that you wouldn't, she was, after all, from the magical world. Would that mean that she was a witch too? Is this what they did in the magical world, sent letters by owl?

That seemed very strange to you. But then again you weren't to know; it was only a week ago that you even knew witches existed in your world. You weren't sure whether to believe what was written or not, how could she possibly know what you had just been doing. She simply couldn't, that was too weird and confusing. But you re-read the letter anyway; just to be sure that what you read was true.

"Is 'she telling 'ze truth, Owl?" You asked looking into those bright green eyes once more.

You don't even know why you were checking with a bird to see if it was real, but it wasn't like you had any other choices.

But to your surprise, the owl answered back. It gave another hoot, whilst moving its head up and down. You just gave it one final stern glare, almost as if to warn him, before giving a huff and nodding your head reluctantly. If it would make you see those precious pools of brown again, then you supposed it was worth a shot.

You didn't really have anything else to lose.

You stood up straight; giving one small stretch, feeling your clothes clinging onto you, at least they were growing damp instead of completely soaked now, but the rain still dripping wasn't helping. You turned to face those familiar houses again. Not really sure what to expect, but you did what the letter said anyway. You held the letter tightly in your hand; this was your last chance.

You just Had to see her again.

And with that thought you decided to do it, and this time followed your heart, not your head. You closed your eyes and took in a breath as you began to recite what was on the letter in thought. 

_ 'Hermione Granger can be found at forty-two A, Evergreen Terrace.' _

You had done it. You thought it once before quickly opening your blue eyes, only to be met with the same scene as before. The two semi-detached houses, one a pale colour the other a rough brown, the front doors being of a normal dark brown wood, standing right next to each other. Exactly how they were only a second ago. You began to think that maybe you had done it wrong. You were expecting something to happen, something strange, considering the person on the letter warned you that it would. But it never did.

You decided to give it another go, so you closed your eyes once more and were about to repeat the same words, when suddenly the ground beneath you began to shake. Your eyes immediately snapped open, you didn't remember England having many earthquakes, they had them before but it wasn't common, especially here in your neighbourhood.

The ground never ceased to shake and you began to get a little frightened, what if it was an earthquake?

Gabrielle was still at your home, she wouldn't know what to do, and you didn't know what to do. You began to panic and think of the worst. Until you saw the houses in front of you begin to move.

Forty-one started to slide slowly to the side, further away from forty-three, which was just standing next to it not a moment ago. And just when you thought it couldn't get stranger, another building seemed to rise from the ground and inflate itself in the space created between the two houses. Another, regular looking semi-detached house, that looked exactly the same as the two next to it, was now standing there looking as if it had been there all along.

The dingy, brown crusted windows began to sink back a bit, the slightly grimy front door did the same too, a tall fence also popping up from the ground and filling all around the small front yard. The houses kept on separating until the house was firmly in place, and then everything was still again.

You stood there, with your mouth hanging agape, the letter that was held tightly in your hand now fallen limply to the wet ground beneath you, your eyes widening in shock. You couldn't believe what you had just witnessed.

You wanted to scream; you couldn't think of anything else to do, you were that freaked out. You had Never seen anything like that before. A house just Appeared from the Ground! That is Not something you see everyday, or even hear about.

Now you know why your mother warned you of these people all those years ago. Things like that, what you had just seen, were Not 'normal.' Things like that Never happened in the real world, and you could see why too.

It had Just appeared from the Ground!

Your body couldn't seem to bring itself to move, you just stood there, facing what used to be houses forty-two and forty-three, flabbergasted. Right there, next to the rough looking black front door was the number 'forty-two' in bight silver writing. The only thing that looked clean on the house.

The house, even in the dark, looked gloomy and void of any life inside. This couldn't possibly be the place Hermione was staying in. She couldn't be living in something as horrible looking as this.

Not your sweet, sweet Hermione. The brown haired lady filled with nothing but kind words and friendly embraces. The lady whom you had grown to adore so much.

Why would she be living in a place like this?

It just did not make sense, but then again nothing that you had witnessed tonight had been making any sense. A part of you still felt like this was a dream. But then again, it is called the 'magical world' for a reason. This kind-of thing must be 'normal' in their world.

You knew that you had to stop thinking like that; you couldn't risk losing Hermione again. You had to grow accustomed to her way of living, because after all she was doing the same with you in your world too. If she loved it, then you would love it too.

You instantly snapped out of your bewildered daze, your mouth snapping shut and you quickly bent to pick up the parchment off the floor. You gave it a little shake seeing as the ground was still covered in the rains water. You could feel the raindrops hitting you on your pale cheek every now and then, but you didn't let that deter you. You knew just where you could find your brown haired wonder now.

The house you had been looking for all night was finally here, standing right in front of you. You were still a little shaken, but you knew to fight against it, to follow your heart, not your head. Follow the tug of string you could feel pulling you closer to your sweet lavender and honey. For she was in there, somewhere beyond the horrible state of the outside of her home, she was in there. Probably inside her own room, curled up on her warm, cosy sofa reading her favourite book. A tender smile graced your features at the thought.

You knew that you just Had to see her.

You began to take one step closer, and then another and another, until you were beyond the high fence and just below the front windows. There was one to the right, slightly smaller than the others, but still framed in that crusty brown; it only made the place look more old and dingy. You began to wonder how long the building might have been here for, hiding underground all along.

These magical people were something else.

The window was tinted a dim orange colour, as if someone had turned the lights down low, but not all the way. This told you only one thing, someone _was _inside.

You were almost tempted to call Hermione's name, maybe she might hear you. But then if she wasn't in and someone else was, and they popped out annoyed, that would only embarrass you. So you shook that thought out. You could simply knock on the door, but one look at the grime growing on the edges made you almost gag, and you knew that you could never touch that. But then again, it was for Hermione. And the rain was still falling, pounding onto the ground every so often, the sound almost enough to sooth you, but you didn't want to stand outside all night.

That was when you felt a familiar thud hit your leg, and then that hooting noise filled your senses once more. The owl was still there, and yet again he wanted your attention. This was another reason why you hated birds, they were always craving attention. You quickly spun around on your heels and looked down to see the whitish-grey feathered owl with its green, green eyes staring back up at you.

"What?" You asked it, frustrated, your arms flailing around as you did so.

You just wanted to see your lavender and honey. You certainly didn't have any food on you to treat it, if that's what it was after.

The owl gave another hoot, and then lifted its wings to flap them again.

Great it just wanted to show off a bit, it had already shown you all this before though. You were about to turn away and consider just going for the door, as horrid as it may be, for Hermione, you would do it. But again the owl gave another hoot, before starting to walk towards a rock lying still on the cold pavement.

You eyed the owl carefully, never once leaving its sight, and found the owls head bend down and begin to move the rock along towards you, as best it could. You raised an eyebrow at the gesture, wondering what on earth it could be trying to tell you. You weren't an animal expect so how were you to know.

The owl stopped, and then looked back up at you again; you just stared back in the same confused face as before. The owl looked away from you and stared at something behind you. You followed its gaze curiously, and found yourself looking back up at the orange tinted window, the one your heart had tugged you towards from the start. You looked back at the owl again and then back down to the rock. You slowly walked towards it before bending down with your free hand to pick it up. The owls green eyes moving from yours to the window and back again and it wasn't long until you realised exactly what it was that he was telling you to do.

"Ahh, I 'see. Good 'zinking 'zere, Owl." You told him, an impressed look spreading onto your face.

The owl just gave one final hoot and you took that as a sign to say thanks. So you knelt down in front of the owl and slowly reached out to his head. You stroked his feathered head gently, whispering out a small 'Thank you' as you did so.

Maybe birds weren't so bad after all.

You then stood back up and watched as the bird began to flap and flew higher and higher into the sky, before disappearing behind the rows of houses in front of you.

You knew now why their world was called magical. The magical people really were something else.

You took in one final breath before turning around to face that window once more. You lifted up the arm with the small rock in it and aimed for the centre shot. You threw it high into the air and watched it as it landed smack into the middle, making a light tapping noise. You knew that one wouldn't be enough, especially if it was her favourite book, she did say she loved to read. So with that you began to search some more around you and saw some other small rocks on the ground. You gave a small smile and grabbed as much as you could with one hand. Then placed some into your other, still clutching the note, and started throwing small rocks one after the other in the exact same place.

You were always good with your aim that was something you found to be proud of. And soon you could see movement from the window up above. A slight shadowed figure seemed to make its way closer before opening the window and leaning forward.

And just like that the world seemed to stop, your heart began to jump a beat or two and the butterflies came flying back up and filled your stomach whole. Your blue eyes glimmering away in the night as you looked up towards your love looking straight back at you. Your brown haired wonder, in all her shining glory was leaning halfway out her window, her curly brown hair hanging loosely down past her shoulders, her brown eyes sparkling as her mouth began to spread out into that all too familiar warm hearted smile you adored so much.

There she was your sweet, sweet Lavender and Honey.

"Fleur…" Hermione gasped out, as if in disbelief. You almost couldn't believe it either.

"My 'sweet 'Ermione." You breathed out, your hand lowering seeing that you didn't need to throw anymore before dropping the rocks altogether.

"W-what are you doing here, how did you find me?" Hermione rattled on, her confusion becoming evident as her forehead began to scrunch up in that adorable way again.

You really had missed your lavender and honey.

"I 'told you I would not give up, 'so 'zat is what I did."

And just like that Hermione's scrunched face began to soften until they melted into a tender smile, her eyes brightening and becoming the only thing you could see. The butterflies in your stomach were beginning to beat so fast that you didn't think they could take it anymore, your heart was tugging you closer, and closer. But all you could do was stand there and stare.

She was so beautiful, it hurt. But now you knew that you wouldn't have it any other way.

And then suddenly, she was gone. Her window closed shut behind her as she had made her way back inside. Your beautiful brown haired wonder had retreated into her home. She didn't even want to see you anymore. That just about broke your heart, and you didn't think that it could take anymore heartbreak. It just hurt, all too much.

Your smile left you as your shoulders began to droop. All of that searching, for nothing, she didn't even want to see you for longer than a second before she was gone. You couldn't take the shame of it all, so you decided to just head back home, Gabrielle would be waiting for you back home anyway, probably ready to talk your ear off about why you never texted her back.

You turned to leave, your head hanging low, the sky seeming to darken as the rain patted down on you, heavy and hard once more. You took one last sigh before beginning to leave, that was until a warm hand wrapped around your wrist and stopping you in your step. It was gentle and smooth; you looked down to see that all too familiar pale skin attached to your own.

Hermione.

"Fleur… don't leave, please." Hermione begged, her soothing voice echoed around the cold night sky, its warmth filling you whole.

Just her touch was enough, but her words made you turn around to face her once more. You came face to face with those precious brown eyes that you had been craving to see all day. Those smooth, pale cheeks adorned with coffee brown freckles and those thin, supple lips pouting out towards you, inviting you in.

Everything about her was beautiful, and you just couldn't take it. Why would she ever think that you would want to leave her, she was everything that was perfect in your world, and in hers. She was sheer perfection.

"I will not ever leave,' Ermione, not now 'zat you are 'ere with me once more." You told her in all honesty, your heart pounding louder the brighter her face began to shine.

And soon she was glowing, underneath that plain, black umbrella she held in her hands – the raindrops patting against the material, her baggy pyjama bottoms and t-shirt remaining perfectly dry, but you knew that she was growing cold the longer she stood outside, her shoulders shaking. You wanted nothing more than to wrap her into your arms and hold her tight, to never let her grow cold ever again.

You would be her jacket, forever and always.

"Oh, Fleur…" She said, and just like that you were being pulled into her warm embrace, your arms wrapping around her waist like the grey coat she needed, you would protect her from now on.

You felt her soft arms hug you tightly around your neck, drawing your heart closer to her own, that tugging feeling now stopping completely as it has now lied to rest wrapped around her favourite shape.

You brought your head into the crook of her shoulder nuzzling into the sweet scent filling you whole. There it was, your Lavender and Honey, and just like that, you were home.


	16. Chapter 16 - Hearts Beat as One

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :) All mistakes are my own._

_**A/N: Re-updated** because I heard that, for some strange reason, you couldn't review - either that or the chapter was just That bad, if it's the latter than I guess I just look like an idiot. Oh well, thought I'd try it anyways, chapter is the same, sorry for any mistakes. :D_

* * *

**_TailFire: _**_To answer your question, no Fleur isn't a witch, sorry. I never really planned on making her one, and she doesnt have any powers of any kind either, even if it would seem likely as, like you said she was out in the rain for a long while. But you can stay out in the rain for ages, you'll just get a bad cold after is all, hehe. ;) _

**_thekeeper21: _**_Thank you once again for thinking so, i know bless her heart right? And interested in how Minerva is involved are we, well lets just say this chapter might just give you a few ideas.. maybe. :) _

**_Shellmar: _**_Aw, thanks, i thought it was too. More interaction, hmm, more interaction, do you get that in this chapter, well I'd definitely say so, but i'll let you find out. Tehe. :D _

**_beelotus:_**_ And awesome review, as always. I know right, that woman knows all i swear. I hope your still looking forward to it, let me know what you think of this chapter. _

**_Chipmunk: _**_I know right, that Fleur she's a tough one. Yeah i thought that cute too, i thought it was about time that she stepped up her game really, hehe. _

_Ha! That made me laugh, i know what you mean i find it hard to even remember what i had for dinner last night let alone someone's address. But i'll just say it's all in the name of love, right? Hmm, good idea, close, but not just quite there yet... ;) _

**_C-mea: _**_Yay thank you for loving it, i really struggled with writing that one but i'm glad i got there in the end. This chapter was the one i was looking forward too, sortof. _

_Yeah, sorry for another long update there, but i hope your still interested in finding out what happens. And aw, thanks your gonna make me blush, i do try, tehe. ;] _

_**Areen28:** She is isn't she? But will you still think she's cute after this one... Reunited once more who doesn't love that. ;) I just had to add Prof. McG in there somewhere, hehe. Oh, you'll see some more interaction alright *wink wink, nudge nudge.* :D_

**_Ladies Of CM: _**_It's okay, I'd rather you concentrate on work first haha, don't want you missing work for this, lol. I know, that house thing would probably scare anyone though, hehe. _

_Yes there is, one more after this one, hope that won't upset you too much. :)_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Okay let me be the first to say, I'M SORRY! I know it's been a while, again, but i swear this time I won't take so long to update. _

_And on that note, just so every can be sure **THIS** is the **second to last chapter**. I know this for a fact now so i won't keep on changing every time, hehe. _

_And with that sadness done, please enjoy this chapter, it will be the end of this fic soon, so cherish this. Lol. But seriously I do hope you like this, I wasn't so sure about the end because well, I've never written something like That before - Curious, well read on to find out. ;) _

_Oh and this chapter, I'd say is probably more of a **high T**, not so sure it can be rated an** R** - if you think so than tell me, i'll change it. Now, enjoy the goodness..._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Hearts Beat as One

Your teeth begin to chatter as the coldness starts to creep up on you. You rub your hands on your arms, up and down and up and down, to try and get some heat through – your teeth still chattering, though.

Unsurprisingly, you didn't find it strange at all when Hermione wrapped her free arm around your waist – her other hand still holding, tightly, onto her umbrella – and your teeth stopped chattering, your body stopped shaking all at once.

Hermione was your heart, heat and home all at once.

You jumped slightly at the sudden noise of the light-switch being turned on, but instantly felt at ease once Hermione's warm embrace washed over you once more.

You'd never tire of that sweet smell of Lavender and Honey.

You had stood outside, under Hermione's umbrella in the cold downpour for a few more minutes, until Hermione began to feel you shake along with her. She had grabbed your hand and led you inside, no questions asked.

You would have followed her anyway, you would follow her anywhere.

So that was how you found yourself now, in Hermione's shoes, as you walked around aimlessly, looking at every little thing in your brown haired wonder's home.

"You lied to me, 'Ermione." You say turning around instantly to face her, your eyebrow raised.

Hermione's face began to crease in confusion. That face will forever be one of your favourites; it never ceased to make you smile.

"You 'said that your place was 'small." You accused, gesturing around to her open living-room leading to the kitchen and stairs that led to the second floor. ", 'Zis is certainly not 'small."

Hermione let out a small chuckle, one that you know came from the heart as she began to look at you with those big, shining brown eyes. The more you began to stare, the more you could feel your heart race fast.

It was always the little things she would do that amazed you.

"Well I got lucky with this place." Hermione told you, lightly.

Your eyebrows went shooting up at that, your mind going straight to the outside of her home, the one filled with dark, emptiness.

How could that be lucky?

You knew Hermione could read the unanswered question on your face by the way her own began to light up.

"No really." She started with a small shake of her head. "I know it doesn't look so great from outside, and it certainly wasn't any better on the inside when I first moved in too. But the head-teacher at my old school, Professor McGonagall, knew I needed a place to stay once I left, so she offered me this one." Hermione said waving her hand around to gesture her home. "It was the best offer I would get, considering I wasn't exactly rolling in money, so I said yes straight away.

"I got Harry, Ron, and Harry's girlfriend Ginny, to help me clean everything up and once it was all decorated I knew that I wouldn't want to leave. I don't know why exactly, but I just love it here now." She finished, with a simple shrug as she looked around her place with a warm smile gracing her face.

You began to give it all a once over too and found that you couldn't get rid of the grin washing over your features. The warm brown of the walls, the old antique styled furniture placed here and there, the small screened television set right in the corner of the room. All of it felt like home.

Your hands slowly graced over the classic novels adorning her shelves, your fingers brushing along the big stoned fireplace in the centre, the pictures hanging on her walls, everything just felt so warm and loved. You could see why Hermione would never want to leave.

You never wanted to leave either. Your heart felt warmer the more you looked around.

And then you froze. Your body literally stood stock still, your eyes widened and your jaw dropped open. Your fingers, which were gracing along the edge of the picture frames upon the fireplace, stopped straight away.

The image in the frame, of a little, fuzzy, brown haired girl (if you had to guess would be no older than twelve) smiling up at the camera, with what you assumed to be her parents standing proudly behind her. But they weren't standing still like any 'normal' image would. The picture wasn't still at all.

It was _moving_. The picture in the frame was _moving_. The little girl shuffled slightly, her smile never leaving her face, the woman behind her – the one that you noticed had the same eyes and smile as the girl – was smiling too, but it would change from a grin to a full-on smile, one that could be seen in her eyes too. The man's hand that rested gently on the girls shoulder squeezed, lightly, as he looked on with a beaming smile. The picture perfect family.

But why was it moving?

You found that you couldn't breathe; you were in so much shock. You turned to the other pictures; they were all doing it too. All of the images were _moving_ images. But then you felt a warm hand wrap around your own. Your head snapped down to the gentle touch and smiled once your saw her pale skin mixed with your own.

You would never tire of the sight.

"Relax, Fleur, this is what our images are like in the magical world." Hermione informed gently, her warm breathe heating your ears just so, and you could feel the blood rushing to your head.

You never blushed much, until Hermione, that is.

"It is okay. I was just 'surprised 'zat is all. I mean you do not 'see moving images in a picture frame everyday." You joked making Hermione giggle along with you as she nodded in agreement.

"I'm actually muggle born; my parents aren't witches or wizards. I'm the only witch in my family, we never really knew why, but I'm still guessing that it skipped a generation or so in my family."

"Really, 'zat is odd, non?" You asked curiously.

"Oui." Hermione said light-heartedly, you couldn't help but laugh at that.

You didn't think you had ever heard anything as sweet as Hermione speaking French.

"But no, you're right; it is odd, even for the magical world. That doesn't happen very often."

"Does 'zat mean your parents are like me, muggles as you 'say?"

"Mhm." Hermione nodded. "Their dentists actually, they live in London, not far from here, so I can see them a lot more than I used to. I stayed at a boarding school, one of the best for magic and witchcraft, Hogwarts."

Your head bounced up and down at this. You found that you loved learning new things about her; your brown haired wonder. You didn't think you would mind if she spent the whole night talking to you about her life.

She is just as magical as the world she lives in.

"What about you?" Hermione's question threw you off a bit, after a moment of silence.

"What about me?" You repeated.

"Did you stay at a boarding school too?" She asked with a smile, you smiled back.

"Non." You shook your head lightly. "I went to a private 'school, Gabrielle is 'zere too. Only 'ze best for 'ze best, after all." You said, repeating your family's life motto.

"Well, that I can certainly agree with." Hermione said with a giddy smile on her face as she looked adoringly into your eyes.

You found you couldn't look anywhere else.

Why would you want to?

They were so bright and powerful; you could stare into them all day. But it seemed Hermione had other ideas.

"Come on; let's get you out of those clothes." Hermione said, tugging on your hand to get you moving.

You couldn't help the laugh that bubbled through your throat, though.

"Why, 'Ermione, who knew you were 'so eager."

Hermione stopped instantly; she turned to face you with the brightest red washing over her face, her eyes wide. This only made you laugh more. You'll try to remember to tease her more often.

"I- I didn't… That's not…-"

But you cut her off before she could get anymore tongue-tied.

"It is okay, 'Ermione. I know what you meant." You tell, your laughter never ending.

"Gosh, Fleur, don't do that!" She said, hitting you on the arm playfully.

But she just ended up laughing along with you, the sound echoing around the quiet room.

"Okay, okay, I'll try, but 'zat one was just too easy." You tell her through bouts of giggles.

"Oh, Fleur, what am I going to do with you?" She asked you rhetorically, you couldn't help but answer her anyway.

"I 'zink I 'ave a few ideas." You tell her, leaning into her slightly, your voice dropping an octave lower than usual.

You see Hermione actually gulp at that, as her face begins to blush all over again, this time deeper – if possible.

You're definitely never going to tire of seeing her blush.

Hermione remains frozen for a good minute more or so, until you finally decide to put her out of her misery.

"Okay I will truly 'stop now. I was only joking, but I love making you blush, Ma Cherie." You say before starting to lead the way upstairs, not even giving her a chance to reply.

"You're relentless, Fleur, I hope you know that." She lets out with a slight chuckle, before taking you upstairs to her room.

Your about to say something in return when your suddenly filled with more warmth than you could ever imagine. Hermione might like your room, but you don't think you have ever seen anything quite like hers.

It's covered in the same warm, brown colour as the rest of her flat; her room has one whole wall hidden by bookshelves, filled with books upon books. The same antique style furniture is seen on her dark brown bed and chest of drawers, the dark colours would probably have put you off had this been anyone else's room, but you can't help but smile when it comes it to Hermione.

"I know you 'said you love to read, but… wow." You said in slight amazement at the sight.

"I know, I meant to sought them out earlier, but I wasn't really expecting guests." Hermione said her face looking almost ashamed, as if it were truly bad of her to leave a few books out and around her room.

You almost laughed and were about to shake her comment off when you saw Hermione lift up her hand and give it a wave over to the bookshelves.

And just like that, your body froze once more. The books began to fly up off the ground and place themselves in the right order; all that could be heard were the shuffling sounds of the books arranging themselves like as if they knew where to go. And then suddenly it was quiet again. The books had _just_ sorted themselves out; they did that all, by, themselves… You didn't think you could breathe; your heart was beating so wild.

This was not 'normal.'

This was so Not 'Normal.'

And just when you thought you couldn't take any of this anymore, the house, the bird, the photographs, the _books_. Hermione came along and calmed you down, like she always did.

"Fleur, it's alright, I swear, it's all okay." She told you warmly, her arms wrapping around you from behind, her body pressing flush against you. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you. Sometimes I just forget that you're new to all of this."

She almost sounded disheartened. For a second there it was almost like she was about to cry.

You didn't want that, you can't make her sad again. You don't think your heart could take it.

You never want to see her sad.

"Please, Fleur, don't go…"

That just about breaks your heart. Her words are filled with sadness and regret, like she is truly ashamed with what she has done. You feel her begin to cling onto you tighter and tighter, almost as if she's afraid to let go.

You turn around in her arms and are filled with Hermione's watery eyes staring straight back at your own. And that's when you know, from that moment on.

"I will Never leave." You tell her, your face hard and stern, your voice nothing but serious.

You wrap your arms around her neck and draw her closer to you, your forehead leaning against hers. Your noses just about brush each other and you can feel her warm breathe hit your skin every so often. Your hearts are so close together that you can almost feel them beating as one.

You've never felt closer to anyone in your life.

"I am 'sorry, I 'should not freeze up every time I 'see 'something new like 'zat. But I 'swear to you 'Ermione, no matter what my mind tries to make me do I will not listen. As long as I 'ave you next to me I will not be afraid. Your world is beautiful, 'Ermione. It is magical just like you, never be 'sorry for 'zat. Whenever you feel like I will run, just remember 'zat. I will Never leave."

You feel Hermione's lips tremble as she lets out a small whimper. She nods her head up and down, quickly, her hold on your waist growing tighter.

"Okay?" You ask her, just to be sure.

"Okay." She says, her voice sounding small.

You lift your head up a little bit and press your lips to her forehead. It's so soft and warm; your lips linger there for a beat more. Your heart radiating its warmth onto hers.

You have never felt closer to anyone in your life.

"Okay." She says once more, her voice louder and clearer, her head bobs up and down once, almost to prove her words.

You know now that she is sure of it. No matter what you mother's words say, no matter what your head will tell you to do, no matter if your scared. No matter what. You will Never Leave.

* * *

Hermione hands you a pair of black bottoms and a simple white t-shirt. Her eyes look straight into yours.

"Here, Fleur, I'm sure these will be much better than the clothes you're wearing now." She says giggling slightly.

You just smile and roll your eyes, holding in the jokes that you so badly want to say but know that you shouldn't. You really wish you hadn't said that you wouldn't anymore.

", 'Zank you." You say sincerely, before breaking the staring contest and begin to look around the room.

You're still surprised at the size of it, but then again it _is_ the only room upstairs, seeing as the stairs lead straight to it, so you shouldn't really be.

"Where would you like me to change?"

"Erm, here is fine, I'll just grab some pyjamas too and be out of your hair. I don't mind taking the sofa; you can have my bed tonight." She says with a shrug.

Her words shock you; you didn't know that you would be staying the night. You hadn't really thought that far ahead when you planned on finding her.

You just wanted to find her.

"Non, 'zat is okay 'Ermione, I do not need to 'stay round. I just 'thought 'zat I would borrow your clothes to 'head 'home." You tell her honestly.

"What, no, I don't think so, Fleur." Hermione tells you with a shake of her head, her face looking adamant. "It's fine, really, besides it's still raining outside and I can't have you walking home this late at night."

"Are you 'sure?" You ask, your eyes finding hers in the slight darkness.

Her chocolate brown may match the walls, but you think her eyes would be able to stand out anywhere to you.

"Yes, absolutely." She says with a final nod of her head.

You just smile, you love that she cares so much for you; it makes her all the more wonderful in your eyes.

Your eyes follow Hermione as she starts to make her way to her drawers and grabs a pair of sleepwear for herself before turning to you again.

"Okay, well, I shall leave you for the night then, don't want to keep you up." She tells you, a warm smile on her face.

"Wait, no, you do not need to 'sleep on your 'sofa, I will, I will feel bad otherwise." You say, your hand coming out to stop her from taking one more step.

"No seriously Fleur, it's alright." She says with a small chuckle, the sound is like music to your ears.

You don't want her to leave.

"Please, 'Ermione. 'Stay." You plead, your eyes growing big as you desperately await her answer.

Hermione stares at you for a second more, her eyes seeming to bounce from your eyes to your lips and then back again. She holds your gaze and you can see her face scrunching, slightly, like she's debating about something in her mind. In the end she comes up with an answer and nods her head slowly.

"Okay." Is all she says before making her way towards you once more.

You watch her every move, your breath slowly beginning to stop with every step she takes. Her eyes never leaving your own, your breathe hitches at the intensity within them.

They have never looked so bright before. They almost sparkle in the darkness.

She is so beautiful, it hurts.

You're about to speak, to stop the sudden silence that fills you, when you feel Hermione brush against you. The clothes that were held tightly in your hands fall to the floor.

You don't think you can breathe.

Your mouth hangs open, but no words leave. You feel Hermione's hand lightly graze your hips, her hands placing themselves just above your jeans.

You don't think you can move.

Your body remains frozen as Hermione's touch electrifies you. She slowly reaches under your shirt and all you can do is watch, your eyes never leaving her own.

Her pale hands take a tight hold of the sides and ever so slowly begin to lift your (still slightly damp) t-shirt up. You can feel her hands graze the sides of your stomach, you feel her breathe against your chest, your heart beating so fast, so loud. You wonder if she can hear it too.

In your mind you don't know whether you should tell her to stop, whether this is okay. You'd never want to rush anything between the two of you. But just as this thought comes to mind, it leaves just as fast, as Hermione's hands begin to reach underneath your black laced bra and suddenly you can't even think anymore, let alone do anything else.

Her touch is beyond words. It is magical, just like her.

She stops halfway past your bra when she finds that she can't go up any higher. She looks to you, her eyes asking a silent question. You don't know what it could be at first, but when you look down to where her hands are, and back up to her precious face once more you know what it is.

You nod your head in silent understanding, your arms lift up of there own accord and Hermione begins her way up again. Her soft, gentle hands stroking against you, you feel them graze past your chest – your heart beating louder the higher she goes – past your shoulders and your head disappears under the shirt for all of a second before your met with her incredible brown's once more.

You feel Hermione's breathe hitch as she lightly strokes your arms with the side of her palms. Past your elbows, higher and higher, and past your wrist until your t-shirt comes off at your hands. She chucks your top onto her dark brown desk chair at the side, and then her eyes seek out yours in the slight darkness.

You find them straight away and take in a deep breathe at the sight.

She never ceases to amaze you.

You take a step closer – something you weren't even sure was possible – and feel your legs hit one another, your hips pressing flush together. Your heart skips a beat and your breath gets knocked out of you at the sensation just being one step closer gives you.

Hermione's hands begin to lightly stroke across your chest, side to side, before she stops her hand and presses it gently against your heart. Your heart beats wildly and you know that she can feel every beat of it. It's all for her.

Your hands begin to rise up and goes higher and higher until it reaches her chest too. You feel her breathe begin to pick up, your eyes look into her own and silently ask her a question too. She gives a small nod and you know that it's okay.

She can read you better than anyone.

Unlike you, she's wearing a chequered, buttoned up shirt, so your fingers stroke her shirt button, going round and round ever so lightly. You then pick it up between your fingers and bring the other hand to slide the white button through. You open the first button and you're met with the sight of her smooth skin underneath.

You're craving to see more, to feel more, so your hands stroke down to the next button before opening that one too. You do this with each one, slowly opening them and taking a second to admire the new found layer of skin underneath. Hermione's own red, patterned bra begins to show, but you continue, not letting that distract you. You just want to feel, you just want to see, all of her and admire every inch.

She is so beautiful; it hurts, with each new part of her you find.

You reach the last button and slowly undo it too. Your hands stroke up her stomach, feeling her tight abs against you. Your hands feel like their on fire, your heart beating louder and louder as you go higher and higher up to her chest.

You graze her shoulders and bring your hands down her arms, the shirt sliding down with you. Your touch is feather light as you go down, down, down. Reaching her wrist, the shirt drops to the floor.

You both meet each others eyes at the same time and your hand comes up to rest just at the bottom of her neck. You pull her towards you, slowly, slowly. Your heart beating, faster and faster, the closer to you she gets.

You feel her hands slide down you, making a shiver run through your spine, until they rest lightly upon your hips. Your eyes move to hers, to her supple lips and your craving to taste that sweet cherry once more.

When your eyes land on hers they seem darker, almost, and you find yourself falling in deeper. Your faces are so close, your breaths begin to mix with each other, and you bring her even closer until all of you are pressed against her, until you can no longer get any closer.

Your lips find hers and cling on until you're stuck to each other, your arms wrapped around one another; you're so close that you no longer feel like you're you anymore. Your heart is no longer your own as it beats to the same rhythm as another.

You are no longer separate souls anymore, you are one, and as much as the thought should terrify you, it doesn't. Because being Hermione's is something you long for. And it's only then that your head begins to accept what your heart has been telling you all along.

You're falling for Hermione Granger, and whether she is a witch or not you no longer care, she would be magical either way.

You feel Hermione's lips press deeper onto your own as you kiss each other fiercely. You put everything into that one kiss, everything you have ever felt for your brown haired wonder. You know that Hermione can feel it all because she's kissing you the exact same way too. It's so powerful and strong; it's filled with everything you wish to say to her and so much more, you never want it to end.

You know Hermione feels the same when she starts to lead you backwards, her feet moving slowly as you begin to move yours along with her. You don't register where she is taking you until your knees hit a hard wood.

Your lips snap off of hers as you look to where your feet are and find yourself at the foot of her bed. Your eyes immediately go straight to Hermione's and you look at her in confusion.

She just reaches her hand up to your cheek and you instantly relax at her touch. Her thumb slowly brushing your skin, the feeling being enough to make your eyes close for all of a second, you don't ever want to look away from those precious pools of brown.

"It's okay." Is all she says to you, her voice so calm and smooth, you know that she's speaking nothing but the truth.

It really is okay. You don't need to think or know anything more than that.

"Okay."

That's last thing said between either of you, your eyes telling her everything she needs to know.

It really is okay.

Her eyes begin to brighten and you see that twinkle in the corner of her eyes and you just know.

You give her a small smile in return, but it doesn't feel like enough. Then again nothing ever will be, for what gift could ever be better than the gift of someone's heart, in the palm of your hands, under your complete control.

For you know that you have Hermione's, right there in your hands, and Hermione, she has all of yours, every part of it. It is no longer your own anymore, but hers, all hers.

As you bring your lips back to each others once more, that sweet taste of cherry fills your senses. Hermione begins to bring you down, lower and lower, until your back hits the softness of her bed.

Your eyes flutter closed and all you can smell is your precious Lavender and Honey as her long, brown hair cascades down covering both of your faces. She is all you can see, all you can breathe, all you can feel.

Her legs come to rest at each side of your own until she's straddling you and you do nothing but bring her closer and closer, until your hearts beat as one.

And soon you are filled with nothing but pure Hermione, Hermione, Hermione


	17. Chapter 17 - Forever and Always

_**Disclaimer:** No Harry Potter characters are my own :) All mistakes are my own._

**_CM: _**_I'm glad you like the idea of this fic, I wanted to make it unique and different so I'm glad you think it is. :) I am too, haha. _

_And don't worry I know that I really should have got a beta or something, its just I've never known how to do that on here exactly, plus I usually go over it myself, but it's not all that good as sometimes I'm tired when I'm doing it so thats why theres so much mistakes, tehe. But even so you still carried on with this fic and for that I am truly grateful, so Thank You! :D_

**_razberry1: _**_Hahaha, yeah, sorry about that slight confusion, but I had to get it all sorted. Don't worry though, this one really is a new updated, I hope you like it!_

**_thekeeper21: _**_Thank you, I wasn't so sure on the end of the chapter, but I'm glad you liked it, that reassured me. :) _

_Gotta love the two's strange way of interacting, haha. _

**_Leti2a: _**_No don't feel to bad about that, you can reveiw when you like, I'm just happy that you do review. :] _

_Aww, shucks, now your just trying to make me blush, haha. Well who says that you won't know how Prof McG knew. ;) _

**_gwybodaeth: _**_It's the opposite of how I thought, wow, you really don't know how much that meant to hear that, you had me smiling all day! :D _

_Yes you caught on! I was so happy when you said that, that's exactly what I wanted to portray, Fleur finally coming to her senses and realising Hermione is more important. _

_No need to worry there, I definitely knew that this would be another completed story, I could never keep you guys hanging for too long, it would upset me to much, hehe. I do hope your sweet addiction doesn't stop here!_

**_Apocolyptic Mirage: _**_Yay, at least you weren't angry about that, I know I've been saying that the last chapter will the last for a while now, so I'm happy that you didnt get annoyed on the last one. Althought know you WILL have prepare yourself, I'm afraid, this is definitly the last one now. _

_You think this fic is at the top of the list, why thank you, and yes enjoy the story while you can, it will all end now I'm afraid. :( _

_Thank you for thinking this fic is sweet and stuff and I'm happy that it leaves you smiling, that's all I wanted to do with this so that made me happy to see. _

_Oh I know which part, don't worry, I had to read it so many times - I really wasn't sure if I should have added that I never really write Those kinds of scenes. Hahaha, its okay, I was kinda thinking the same thing whilst writing it, and trust me they both certainly 'got' it. ;) _

_And I like that you seem to be so invested in this, you've picked up quite well on the little things in this fic that I wasn't sure many people would see, so I'm so glad that you did, e.g Fleur's obstacles like the 'Not Normal' thing. _

_Hahaha, thank you, I quite liked that myself. **Random Fact**, the whole Hermione and cup of sugar thing was actually added on a whim, like seriously Hermione with her sweet, sweet sugar just came to mind whilst writing and I just Knew that it had to be in there. She's just too cute sometimes, tehe. :D Aww no thank you for saying that this helped you with your work, I'm glad I could be of use! _

**_Shellmar: _**_Yeah there is! ;) Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, hahaha. Lol, sorry that you couldn't see more, I just don't feel comfortable writing Those Scenes (you know what i mean ;) yet, maybe sometime but at the moment it's a no-no, tehe. :]_

**_beelotus: _**_Once again thank you. ;] Aw, I'm glad you liked that it ended like that, thats exactly what i aimed for, to leave it to the imagination kind-of thing, let your minds wonder away there. ;) I hope you like this update!_

**_Chipmunk/IndieFoxProductions: _**_A-Thank you, a-thank you. *Bows to the clapping Chipmunk crowd.* Really? The best one! Wow, I'm so glad to hear that, I quite liked it too, so I'm happy you did too. :)) _

_And mayybee, who knows, I'll leave it for you to decide hehe. :D_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Well, last chapter... Finally. Boy has this been one hell of a journey. I would just like to say a Huge 'Thank You' to all those who stuck around from beginning to end. And a big thanks to Everyone who reveiwed, favourited, alerted, the whole lot, all of that meant a lot and is the sole reason why this story has even come to an end, so thank you so much for all of that. And an extra big Thanks to: **Chipmunk, Shellmar, beelotus, thekeeper21, Raya, Iara, Areen28 and Glico** all of you have taken the time to review for nearly every chapter and for that I am truly grateful, every one of your comments made me eager to write and update sooner. :D _

_So, now that all the long awaited thank yous are done, and my tears of gratitude are over, I now leave you to enjoy this. The Very last chapter! _

_**Oh and I really don't know if I will make a sequel for this story**, I know many people believe that it's not over yet and needs one, I really have No plans for one At all. If anyone - and I mean ANYONE - has any ideas that they'd like to see happen if there were to be one then please hit me up with a PM or a review and let me know._

_**BUTTT**, I am up for writing an **extra side piece**, where I will write in **Hermione's point-of-view**. Many said before that they would be interested in reading that, so if you still agree then please tell me What chapter, by number or name, you would like in her view - I don't want to make it the whole story, so your favourite chapters or scenes and I will see what I can do! _

_And now, my last and final, Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Forever and Always

You wake to find light, brown hair tickling the skin just underneath your chin. You look down to find Hermione's soft, soft naked body lightly draped over your own. A thin sheet of a blanket is wrapped around her lower half, leaving her back in plain view.

Hermione's face is gently resting just above your breasts, her face looking to the left so that her ear is right above your calmly, beating heart.

You smile at the thought of Hermione falling asleep to the sound, like as if it were her own personal lullaby. You want it to be. Forever and always.

You bring your hand that was lying softly on her back, up to were her long hair lays comfortably on the upper part of her body. You slowly drag the hair to the side until your left with the sight of Hermione's whole back. You can see it moving up and down, vaguely, with every breathe she takes.

Without even thinking your hand begins to move of its own accord. You watch as your hand lightly brushes the skin of her back, going up higher and higher until it's at the bottom of her smooth neck. Then it makes its way back down, your hand stroking down her spine, you love the feeling of her skin on yours. It's so soft, so warm, it's everything Hermione is, and you wouldn't want it any other way.

You begin to smile as your hand strokes up and down, and then back up again. Memories of the night before start to flood your mind, until it becomes the only thing you can think about.

The touches, the stroking of soft skin on soft skin, the longing looks of want, the deep, dark brown eyes, the clothes laying scattered on the floor, the pleasures of Hermione inside you, the moans that echoed around the silent room, everything. All of it was perfect because it was all Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

You wouldn't want it any other way.

Hermione begins to stir on top of you. You feel her body move side to side a little, as she slowly begins to wake. You feel her breathing change slightly, and you know that she is now. Hermione's face turns and she looks up so that she comes face to face with your own. You grin back at the still tired expression on her pale complexion.

Her hair is slightly ruffled at the sides, her mouth slowly moves up at the corners until she's fully smiling, showing you those pearly whites. Her eyes, which you realise, are now significantly lighter, sparkle in the small sunlight that seeps through the curtains at the top of the bed.

The light hitting the side of her face gives off a sort of glow that you've never seen on Hermione before. Her eyes, which always twinkle, are now shining just that little bit brighter. Her smile just that little bit wider, and her heart beats just that little bit calmer. All of her, every inch, is glowing, and you don't think that she's ever looked more beautiful.

She is the epitome of perfection; you feel your heart swoon.

"Good morning, Fleur." Hermione whispers out, ever so gently.

Her hands caressing your chest, just like they had done last night, moving side to side, so lightly you can barely feel it.

But you always feel every single touch from Hermione and every time it leaves your heart soaring.

"It really is." You whisper back and you watch on as Hermione's smile grows even wider.

She looks away with a small chuckle, her head shaking lightly. You laugh along with her, your smile never once leaving your face. She looks back at you and you can tell that she wants to say something else, but she never does. She just lets out a breath of a smile instead.

Nothing needs to be said between either of you, because her eyes, her mouth, her small touch, say it all.

Last night was pure perfection because it was filled with everything Lavender and Honey.

Your left hand, which was resting just on the small of her back, moves up, so that it comes to the middle of both your bodies, hanging in the air just so. Hermione looks to it for a second before pushing her weight to her right side, so she rests on her elbow, her free hand comes up to meet your own halfway.

Her middle finger bends down, a fraction of an inch, and just barely touches your own with a feather light brush. You feel the touch hit you and a shock instantly runs through your veins, sending a shiver to run down you.

Hermione never ceases to amaze you.

Then she places her own, fair hand on top of yours and you feel her palm cover your own, until the two meld together. You both stare at the sight in bewilderment; you have never seen anything quite like it before. It's almost as if they were made to be there. Her hand fits perfectly with your own, just so. You're no longer sure if it is your own anymore.

* * *

Even though she might be slightly smaller than you, you still manage to find a pair of clothes that would fit you for the day. You were thankful that you had woken up when you had, because had it been another hour more and the both of you would have been late. And you really can not be late for work again. No matter how much you wanted to be. Hermione would never allow it.

You both decide that you will have a quick wash first, you get dressed shortly after and when you enter Hermione's kitchen you find a real breakfast already made (with eggs and sausages, the lot). Hermione quickly tells you to 'dig in' and not to worry about her, she had something whilst you were getting ready, before she heads upstairs to get dressed herself.

With a few small pecks here and there, you both grab your coats and make your way to the bus stop. Even though your morning was rushed, just like every morning, you find as you walk down the street, the sun shining happily, your hand wrapped tightly around Hermione's with that warm smile still on your face, you don't think you've ever had a better morning.

And it's all because of your sweet Lavender and Honey.

It isn't until you get to your local bus stop, Hermione and you sitting in your usual places, that you begin to remember; Gabrielle. With that thought you quickly grab your phone from your purse and find nothing but texts and missed calls all from your little sister.

You start to feel bad after reading some of them and seeing how worried and angry she was at you. But then when you look to Hermione, her hand never leaving yours, her whole self completely glowing in the early morning shine, you find that it was all worth it.

You wouldn't regret last night for anybody.

You send Gabrielle a quick message telling her that you're fine and that you'll tell her everything when you get back from work. A part of you wasn't sure whether to mention the latter, seeing as you don't really know what your sister will make of it all.

But then again your night was so perfect, so right, you don't think you'll Not be able to tell her either. In all honesty you wouldn't be surprised if you end up telling Kate too. You just want to shout it out to the rooftops, but you know that that wouldn't be a good idea. So instead you hold it all in, every little thing, so that when you can, you'll be able to tell just those who are closest to you. You think that's the best thing to do.

For once, you're actually looking forward to going to work today.

All this thinking about work, though, gets you thinking, Hermione never did quite tell you what it was that she does.

"You know, you never did tell me what you do for a living." You say to her, light-heartedly, turning to face her.

Hermione just smiles back at you, that warm, loving smile you adore so much, shining through.

"I didn't lie when I said that I work for the government." She tells you honestly, her eyes finding your own. "It just happened to be the government in the magical world instead. I work for the Ministry of Magic under the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." She stops suddenly when she looks at you.

You don't mean to you, but you lost her at 'government in the magical world,' and now she's telling you about magical creatures.

They exist too?

You're so confused right now and you know that Hermione can see it, it's written all over your face.

No one can read you better than she.

"Yes magical creatures do exist." She answers your unasked question with a small chuckle. "At the moment I'm trying to further the cause for the better treatment of house-elves. They're these small elves that have been made to work for us magical beings for centuries, and some wizards can be awfully nasty to them." She says with a grim look on her face.

"Ah, like 'slaves?" You ask, intrigued.

"Yes, exactly like slaves." Hermione says her face brightening at that. "It's terrible; they should not be treated like that! But because it's been going on for so long they don't know any better, some would happily stay working as is and that doesn't make what I do any easier. But still, I'll keep trying until they get their rights too, I mean they have just as much rights as us wizards do, it's only fair really." Hermione rambles on, her arms now crossed against her chest, her face looking stern with each word she says and you've never been more amazed.

She sounds completely genuine, like this house-elf business really does bother her, and it amazes you even more that she seems to be the only one that does care for them too.

Hermione never ceases to amaze you.

And as you watch on, Hermione still mumbling here and there about their rights and them needing to escape to live their dreams, a warm, tender smile graces your features.

You find yourself falling even harder than you ever thought possible.

Hermione is beautiful, inside and out, so much so that it hurts, but in the best way possible. You wouldn't have it any other way.

You cherish the sight in front of you, the sun streaming, hitting her just right. Her skin shining, her face mixing with emotions as she rambles on, you find yourself speaking before you even realise what you're saying.

"I 'zink I love you."

The words were said so quietly, so gently that you're not sure she even heard.

But she did.

She heard every word, for she suddenly stops speaking altogether.

She turns to face you, her eyes so wide, so brown, and her mouth hanging agape. You would find it funny had your own face not been the same. You were not expecting to say that, so soon too. You really did hate yourself sometimes.

Why would you admit that to someone you've only known a month or so?

You don't want to be looking at her; you're scared of what she'll say. The fact that she hasn't said anything is enough.

You're about to turn away, your heart aching in your chest, when Hermione's next words make you feel like you could fly – broomstick or not.

"I-I… I think I love you too, Fleur."

Hermione says it so tenderly; it touches you right in your heart. You could just about cry, you're feeling so many things all at once, and it's all thanks to her. Your sweet, sweet Lavender and Honey.

There isn't anything for her that you wouldn't do. She has you falling with each word she says, but this time you're not afraid because she's falling just as hard, just as fast as you too.

You want to hold her, to wrap her up in your arms so tight that you could never let go. You want to kiss her senselessly and without a fair care in the world, no matter who sees.

But you don't.

You can't.

You're completely and utterly frozen. Her words are just too much to bear.

She's so perfect, so wonderfully amazing, you have no idea how you got so lucky.

When your bus finally arrives, on time too, it stops in front of two bodies, inching just that little bit closer, hands holding each other, never wanting to let go. Two people looking at nothing but each other, their eyes lost in one other. And you find that you don't even care. You want to stay right there, under her watchful gaze, forever and always.

But you know that you can't, for Hermione's sake as well as your one. You both have to get up and get moving, and carry on with your day. Hermione entering her world and you stay in your own.

As much as you should be frightened, your not, as you begin to feel it, that deep down inside, you want to be apart of _her_ world. So badly. And you hope that one day you will be, if she lets you. One day.

You find yourself standing, Hermione following along with you, as you both make your way to the small queue waiting to enter the bus. But just as you're about to enter, you feel Hermione's hand tug you back to her.

She looks at you, her face scrunched slightly, as if she's confused about something.

"You think that you love me?" Hermione asks her voice so timid and small you can barely hear it.

But you hear everything Hermione says, you always will.

She looks puzzled, and slightly worried too as she looks to you, awaiting your answer. You don't know what to say, whether to tell her the truth or not. But you know it's still too soon for that, but you don't want to tell her 'no' either, because you'll both know that it's not true.

So you tell her the only thing that you know is one hundred percent accurate. You know it, in your heart and in your head.

"Oui, 'Ermione." You say flashing a smile. "I 'zink I love you."

Hermione's face brightens instantly, her eyes shine and she quickly brings your head down to meet her own, a smile growing on her face, and when your lips finally meet it's to a warm and loving touch.

Her lips are so soft and supple, so gentle and light, you _never_ want to leave. You taste that sweet, sweet cherry, you can smell your Lavender and Honey, and you feel her heart beat so close to your own.

You've never felt so at home.

You may have told her that you think it, but you know you couldn't be more wrong, because even though your head is telling you, 'you think it', your heart is telling you, 'you know it.' And Nothing has ever felt more right.

* * *

_FIN._

_THE END. _

* * *

_**A/N: **And there it is, the end. Was it what you expected? What you had been waiting for? Or was it just completely terrible and you hate me now. Whatever you feel or think let me know, I would love to hear from you all, one, last, final time. *Turns away to cry in corner.* _

_Anyways, I hope you like, and now some fun facts for you. Because I can!_

_**Fun Facts:** _

_**-** I only really started the story with a rough idea of how it would start, what would happen in the middle - sort of - and how it would end. _

_**- **This was really how I Always imagined it ending, so there really wasn't any other way for it to end, in my mind, it was like this from the start. I knew that the story would end with the two meeting at a bus stop and then the two admitting their love at the bus stop too, in those exact words. *Grins proudly like an idiot.*_

_**- **The part where Fleur says she doesn't accept Hermione being a witch was never actually originally planned. HUH! SAY IT AIN'T SO! I know, but it's true. So that really was just as much of a shock to me as it was to all of you too, hehe. _

_**- **Fleur reacted that way because... at that time, when they were both basically depressed, was actually the exact way I was feeling myself, at that time. I won't go into details - of course - but it just goes to show really that this fic has been completely based off of my own emotions. When I was happy the story was too, when sad the story was too - I kinda feel like J. K Rowling now that I think about it, hehe. And if anything that just makes this story all that much more meaningful, and all your many reviews and interests in this story - and saying how much you loved it - meaning just that much more too. _

_So when I say 'Thank You' I truly mean it, hehe. _

_Anyways, in the words of Bugs Bunny - 'That's all folks!' _

_And until next time... - Y.A.M.L_


End file.
